Camp Juvie
by YaoiFreak-WuzHere
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi are brothers, and there going to Juvie, but to seprate Camps. Now Naruto is on his own, and to make is worst for him, he meets an annoying and very perverted Teme there! SasuNaru, LEMON in later chapters, but alot of smut. ItaKyu later.
1. Uzimaki meets Uchiha

**My sister and I made this up! Well first my friends and I and then my sister and I juiced it up a bit! Well I hope you will enjoy.**

**I am not a very bright girl so don't be harsh if there is bad grammer or miss spelling.**

**If you understand it then don't complain please!**

**Just enjoy the story!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Camp Juvie**_

_**Chapter 1: Uzimaki meets Uchiha **_

~Naruto's POV~

"This is bullshit!"

"Well that's what you get kid" says the bus driver.

"Fuck you!"

"You got a mouth kid! What's your name?" he laughs.

"Naruto Uzumaki" I answer laying on the seat while my head hangs from the edge.

"Nice name, so what did you do that made you come to this camp?"

_Nosy asshole! _"My brother and I fought with this kid and got him into the hospital and then I fought with his father."

"Nice going" he says sarcastically.

"Ya I know!" I said sarcastically too "My brother is going to a different camp, so I'm on my own."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Kyuubi, he is 16. He is one year older then me."

"Oh! So you are 15?"

"In a month I will" I smile.

"So young and you're going to Juvie" he sighs.

"I don't need another lecture old man!"

The bus driver just laughs and then we stayed quiet for a while, until he started to talk again. _What's with this prick!? Why is he asking all these questions!?_

"What's with you talking to me?"

"Sorry, am I bothering you?"

"No, just wondering."

"Oh! Well I just wanted to know more of my new student." He smiles.

"Huh?" I sit up; staring at him threw that big mirror.

"I am a teacher at the Camp"

"Wha! Really!? Then what's your name?" I said all happy. _Ha! Already I know my victim! All I need to do is to know more about him and I will set an awesome joke! Oh wait! If I do then I wont see Kyuubi…I got to be good so I can get out of that place and see him…this is going to be tough. _I lay back down in my seat disappointed, and then I feel the bus stop. I look out the window to see a Camp that looks like a Summer Camp, in a forest. Cabins as dorms, teens hanging out and talking with there friends, a cafeteria, and a big flag pole in the middle of the Camp, like in those Summer Camp movies. _Am I in the right place? _The bus driver gets up and grabs my bags.

"How about you just call me Iruka-sensei" he smiles and walks off the bus.

"Hmph!" I grab the rest of my stuff and walked off the bus as well. When I jump off there were teens everywhere. Some of them looked like they belong in Juvie and others look like they belong in Summer Camp. _There are a lot of hot chicks here._

"Come on Naruto!" Iruka-sensei calls out for me.

Iruka leads me to an all boys side of the Camp and leads me to a cabin that haves the number nine at the top. **(I couldn't figure out a number so I did 9 because of the nine tail fox xD)**. He opens the door to lead me into the cabin where I see four teen boys.

"Hey boys! He is going to be your new roommate, this is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey! My name is Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Names Neji Hyuga."

"Names Shikamaru Nara, but just call my Shika"

The other guy didn't say anything, he just layed on his bed reading a book. He haves black hair and his skin looked pretty pale. I'm pretty surprise since he should be going outside a lot when you're at a camp like this. I couldn't see his face since his face is covered by the book.

"And that asshole is Sasuke Uchiha" Kiba laughs as he grabs the book from him.

"Hey! What the fuck Kiba!?"

Sasuke stands up, in front of me, making me freeze in place. _He is….handsome. _Of course his skin was pale at the face; his face looked smooth making me want to touch it. His eyes are deep dark black, but then I realized that those black dark eyes were staring wide eyes at me.

"Ummm…hi" I said, trying to snap out of my gaze.

"Naruto! Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba are your roommates. Neji is only here to hang out and sometimes he sleeps in the extra bed."

"And then he gets caught!" Kiba laughs.

"Well I'll let you guys get to know each other." Iruka drops my stuff next to the empty bed and leaves.

Sasuke grabs his book and goes back to lying on his bed, but this time he just lays on his back, staring at the bed up above him.

"So Naruto!" Kiba says as he puts an arm around my shoulder. "What did you do to get here?"

I sigh"My brother and I fought with this kid and got him into the hospital and then I fought with his father" I smile, feeling proud of myself.

"Nice!" Kiba smacks my back.

"What about you guys?" I ask.

"I'm here for fighting too, but with a teacher" Kiba chuckles.

"I'm here because I disrespected a cop" Shika says lying on the top bunk.

"I'm here with my cousin, Hinata. We were both caught by the cops. We are in a gang."

"And I'm going out with his cousin!" Kiba says all happy.

"Wow!" I turn to Sasuke. "What about you Sasuke?" as I stare at his eyes again.

"Hn" Sasuke answers as he lays his open book over his face and puts his arms behind his head.

"Don't worry about him!" Kiba says.

"Ya! He doesn't talk that much, we don't even know why he is even here" says Neji.

"Hm…" I put my stuff down and sit on the bed across from Sasuke. Apparently on the right side room Sasuke gets the bottom bed and Shika gets the top, and Kiba gets the top bed from mine.

"So is there anybody I should know about?" I ask.

"Oh! Kid wants dirt on everybody!" Kiba laughs

"Nah! I just want to make some friends and want to watch out from some others." I smile.

They laugh, except for Sasuke. Then Shika starts to talk.

"Ok! Well first off, there are two girls you need to know about, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. There both here because, they were caught pretending to be cops."

"Haha! No way!" I laugh.

"I know!" Kiba laughs too.

"And---" Shika stops as a knock at the door interrupts him.

"K-Kiba? Are you i-in there?"

"Woa! What with the shy girl?" I ask.

"That shy girl is my girl" Kiba says, acting all macho.

"And my cousin" Neji glares at Kiba.

Kiba lets the girl, Hinata, in and wow she was a baby! She haves a very nice body, with very nice curves, and very nice breast! She wears black jeans with black heels; she is wearing a purple shirt that says her name. She haves long purple hair and her eyes are the same as Neji, a light purple. _I guess her favorite color is purple._

"Is he n-new?" She smiles bright at me.

I smile back at her "Ya I am! Names Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun!"

"Ummm…sorry but…. You don't look or act like a person that should be here" I said confused. _Well I was! She really doesn't! She looks like a indecent shy little girl. _

She grabs Kiba's arm and laughs and then does a very cute smile. "Don't judge a book by its covers Naruto-kun!" she gives me her last smile and then they both left.

"She got you" Shika says as he jumps off the bunk and grabs his jacket.

"Where you going?" I ask standing up.

"Got to go meet with my girl" he winks at me and then leaves.

"Ya same here! Nice meeting you Uzumaki!" Says Neji as he grabs his jacket and leaves as well.

"See ya!" _Does everyone here have someone!? _ I turn to Sasuke to see him in the same position. _He really does look handsome…wait! I got to stop thinking like this! This…this is wrong! Besides I bet all the girls (and I bet guys too) are all over him. He has to have a girlfriend or…. a boyfriend! _

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

The book drops and Sasuke looks at me with a smirk. _Wow….that smirk looks….Stop it!!_

"No…why?" he says as he sits up, and then he gets up and walks up to me.

"I-I was just wondering since thoughs three have a girl, and you look like a person who would have someone"

Sasuke moves closer with a grin on his face. _Wow…that grin beats that smirk…god dammit! Stop thinking like this! _Sasuke moves another step closer. "Oh really? Why you say that?" he moves his face close to mine with his hands in his pocket. Sasuke was like 2 inches taller then me. _Damn...It sucks being short!_

"W-well….y-you" _how am I suppose to say 'oh I thought you looked hot and sexy so I thought you would have somebody'……....did I just really think that?_

"Hn" he smirks and walks back to his bed. "Your cute Naruto…you should watch out at this Camp, it will be dangerous for you" he lays on his bed and goes back into the passion he was in, instead the book was not his face.

"Cute!? D-did you j-just call m-me c-cute?" I can feel my face flush up. _I hate that I can blush so easily!_

He sits up at the edge of his bed. "Are you blushing?" he teases.

_H-he's teasing me! _"What's with you?" I can feel my face cooling down.

"Hn…Nothing" he stands up again. "Just saying how sexy you are." He smirks and puts his hands in his pockets.

"What!?" I feel my face heat up again, but worse then before. I start to walk up to him. "Don't mess with me Teme!" I stop in front of him.

"Hn! Dobe!" he grabs my wrists and pushed me to the wall. He then brought my wrist to the air, still on the wall and pinned them in place. He used his left hand to hold both of my wrists together and used his right hand to lift my chin up, making sure that I stare at him.

"W-wha…what are you do-doing!?"

All he did was smirk and kissed me. _Oh god! He's kissing me! _I tried to get free, but I was melted by his soft lips, those nice pink lips, those---_Wait! I'm not gay! Oh shit! I got to get this Teme off of me! _Sasuke breaks the kiss and lets go of me, making me drop to the floor in shock. I look up to see him grinning at me and licking his lips, like he just had ice-cream.

"Hn" he smirks and walks to the door and opens it. He then turns to me, with that same grin. "Think about it dobe" and then leaves.

I sit here frozen…in shock! _Wha…_ I touch my lips. _I can still taste him… _I snap out of my gaze and scratched both sides of my head.

_What the fuck is going on!?_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Mwuhahahaha!! Me finally typed this up! Well me hope you like/love this! **

_**Next Chapter: Meeting New People**_

**If I get a lot of reviews then I will upload the next chapter as fast as I can!**

**So…**

**Please Review! **


	2. Meeting New People

**Ummmm….I don't know what to say.**

**I am not a very bright girl so don't be harsh if there is bad grammar or miss spelling.**

**If you understand it then don't complain please!**

**Just enjoy the story!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 2: Meeting New People**_

~Naruto's POV~

Kiba, Shika, and Hinata walked me to the cafeteria, where I met Sakura and Ino; and man Sakura was the hottest girl I have ever seen! She haves a slim body with pink hair and bright green eyes. She haves a little chest. _She might be a B size. _Ino haves slim body too with long blond hair, witch is in a high ponytail, and bright purple bluish eyes. _And Ino is like a C or a D size. _

"So how do you like your knew roommates so far Naruto?" she looks at Shika and Kiba, as she eats her salad "there not bothering you right?" she laughs, along with Ino.

"Great actually! Kiba and Shika are swell guys!" I smile as I hold my hamburger and flew around while I talked.

"You better say that!" Kiba shouts as he points at me with his hamburger.

We all laugh and then I notice something "where is Neji?"

"I don't know maybe---oh there he is! Hey, Neji! Sasuke! Over here!" Kiba shouts across the cafeteria.

_S-Sasuke!?_

"Wow! Sasuke is actually coming over here!" Ino says all happy.

"That's what I was thinking too! Sasuke never sits with us when its lunch time! He just eats in our cabin." Kiba says.

"T-that, is a s-surprise" says Hinata.

_Whoa! That surprised me a little when Hinata spoke…I didn't even know she was here._

"Hey guys! Look who decided to join us finally!?" says Neji as he sits down next to Hinata with his food.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke smirks at me, as he sits next to me.

"Shut up!" I look the other way.

"Haha! Ever since we left Naruto and Sasuke alone, they had been fighting nonstop!" Kiba laughs.

"Hey guys! What you guys talking about?" says a girl as she approaches us with another girl with her. "Huh? Who is the new kid?" says the girl with the blond hair. Her hair was in a weird hair style, but I don't mind. She wore a brown shirt with different designs on it, and with black jeans, with black boots.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki" I smile at her.

"Oh! So you're Naruto! We heard a lot about you. I am Temari Sabaku! And Shika's girlfriend, who had better of mentioned me." she smirks at Shika.

"Ya he did!" I said, giving Shika a wink telling him that I got his back.

Shika sighs and smiles, and then gets up to give Temari a hug and kiss.

"And my name is TenTen! I am Neji's girlfriend." smiles TenTen.

TenTen haves brown hair, which is up into two buns. She is wearing a purple pinkish shirt and blue jeans with blue shoes.

"Nice to meet you" I smile back.

"Hey TenTen" Neji gives her a kiss and a hug and sat her next to him.

"So Naruto, I bet your wondering why TenTen and I are here." Temari grins.

"Actually…I was" I laugh scratching the back of my head.

They all laugh.

"Well I'm here with my brothers, Garra and Kankuro. We have our own gang, which I will not tell you the name, yet. But we got caught getting this guy, so we are here." says Temari

"I'm here because, I was robbing a weapon store, but they got new high officers there so I got caught easily" TenTen frowns.

"Wow! What kind of weapons? Guns?" I ask all excited.

"Nah! Guns are for pussies! I was trying to steal like swords, hand knives, you know? the usual hands stuff fighting" she says.

"Wow…nice!"

"So maybe now since Sasuke is finally coming out more, how about you finally telling us why you are here" I said smirking, trying to get the pressure on Sasuke so maybe he can tell us.

"Hn" he goes back to his food witch is a salad with a lot of tomatoes.

"That's really the only thing we know about him" says Sakura.

"About what?" I ask.

"Tomatoes" Ino says.

"Oh ya!" Kiba shouts "That's Sasuke's favorite food/vegetable. He never said he did, but it's obvious.

"Tch!" I said, not really caring. _Sasuke doesn't really get out. _I get up to go throw my trash away which is pretty far from the table. Then when I got to the trash can I felt someone grab my hips and pulled me close to there body.

"Hey dobe" I hear him chuckle.

"Sa-Sasuke!?" I feel my face heating up.

"You really think you can get away from me?"

"Well…"

I have been trying. Ever since he kissed me, I didn't look at him, I try not to glance at him, and I tried my best to get away from him, but sadly that didn't stop him. When we were together we always argue, because this pervert been sexually harass me. Its only been a day!....And…I'm already getting use to it.

"So how do you like everybody?" he asks.

"Great! There really fun to hang with, but…"

"What?"

"Why are you still hugging me?"

"Why? I can't? Besides I love being next to you" he says hugging me tighter.

"Let go! Th-his is…embarrassing!" I feel my face getting hotter.

Sasuke doesn't answer he stands there hugging me.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you acting like this to me?" my voice sounds more calmer.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well---"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke lets go of me to turn around to see a girl and two guys coming up to him.

"What is it now Karin?" Sasuke asks, not sounding too happy that they arrived.

_This is my chance! _"Well I'll let you talk to your friends, bye." Before I let Sasuke answer, I ran off. Then I started to walk after I went threw the cafeteria doors. I start to walk around to know the place more. This place is pretty big, for a Camp that is. I heard that the teachers are lazy and they said especially the principle is. Kiba said that Saturday and Sunday are the only free days we get, and then during the week…we are screwed. Today is Sunday so today is my only day to be free…_great! _I thought sarcastically.Then while I wasn't looking I bump into someone, hard, but not hard enough to making both of us fall.

"Ow! Sorry I---Whoa!" I said shocked as I stare at a sort of familiar face.

"Whoa yourself" he says back.

"Wow! Has anyone told you that you look like—"

"Sasuke?" he finishes my sentence. "Ya I get that a lot, but my name is Sai, and you must be the cute blond that everyone's been talking about, Naruto" he smiles.

"Oh god! You're a pervert too!" I take a step back.

He doesn't say anything; all he does is smiles back at me. _What a weird smile. You can't even tell what he is thinking._

"Don't worry, I wont do anything to you…yet" he says still smiling.

_Yet!?_

"I heard you got here because of you and your brother fought a kid and his father?"

"Y-Ya…that's right, what about you?"

"My art teacher stole my drawings, so I drew all over his room and destroyed all the equipment" he smiles.

_That smile is getting creepier. _"Geez…you must really care about drawing" I said relaxing from the creep.

"Yes I do. I do very."

"Let me say!" I show him my right arm.

"Hm?" he looks at me confused titling his head to the right.

"Draw me something! I want to see your art!" I said smiling. _From the inside, I'm really excited. I love to see people who are my age or close to my age, arts. I don't know but its kind of cooler instead of seeing old people's art. _He looked like he blushed for a little bit, and then he clears his throat.

"Ok!" he says as he takes a red pen out and grabs my right arm.

"Why a red pen?"

"The color is good for you, now stay still"

I stay still and looked away. _I want to be surprised of what he is drawing_.

"So Naruto…How old are you?" Sai asks as he still draws on my arm.

"14, you?"

"I am 16, when's your birthday?"

"What's with the personal questions?"

"Just wanting to know a new person"

"Don't you mean friend?" I ask lifting an eyebrow, knowing he can't see.

"Friend?" he says and then he draws in silent for a few seconds. "So the birthday."

"October 10" _weird…_

"That's next month, so you're going to be 15" he says sounding happy.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully.

He laughs a little "Your funny Naruto."

"Hm? How?"

"You act like a kid. I'm starting to think that you were supposes to be in Summer Camp."

"It feels like I'm in Summer Camp" sounding a little pissed, because he is like the twentieth person who said that to me.

"It's only Sunday, weekends are suppose to be like that, I bet you heard about that."

"Ya I did, my new friends told me. So who is the worse teacher?"

He thinks awhile and the spoke. "The worst I would say would be, Kurenai-sensei, but the scariest is Yamoto-sensei and Orochimaru-sensei. Watch out for mostly them."

"I bet there all the worst" I laugh.

He laughs too "Yup!"

We stayed quiet for a while until Sai says:

"Ok I'm done" he says as he lets go of my arm.

"Oh! Let me s---" _Wow…i-its amazing! _

Sai drew a red fox sleeping on my arm, all over my arm. His tail was wrapping itself around his body, trying to stay warm. _It looks so real!_

"Sai! This is amazing! Can you draw this again!? But on a poster? Like a big poster!" I said throwing my arms around and all excited.

"Sure…" he smiles "on one condition" now he smirks.

"Sure! Anything!" I smile, still very excited.

Sai moves close to me, leans down and kisses me, and then he licks my lips. _W-w-w-what the!? _He pulls back, smiling at me, and then he licks his own lips.

I feel my face heat up. "Y-y-you…" I cover my mouth in shock.

"Sai!"

I turn my head in shock to see Sasuke walking up to us in a fast paste, glaring at us, but mostly at Sai.

"Well isn't the Uchiha" Sai smiles.

"You!" Sasuke approaches Sai and grabs the front of his shirt and lift him up, but not from the floor.

"Why so angry" Sai still smiling.

"You kissed my Naru-chan!" Sasuke yells in furious rage, as he tightens his grip.

_What!?_

"What!? What do you mean I'm yours!? And did you just call me Naru-chan!?" I yell.

"Naruto doesn't look like he is yours. He looks free." says Sai, still smiling.

"I saw him first asshole!"

"So? And I saw him second."

"Asshole!" Sasuke throws a punch, but Sai flies back blocks the punch.

_What the fuck!? Why is this happening!? _As they fought _apparently about me _I walk backwards slowly and ran off. _This camp is crazy! I want Kyuubi to be here! I can't handle two perverts, and there guys for god's sake! Can't they tell that I'm not gay!?_

***bump***

"Ow!" I fall backward as I bump into yet, another person.

"Hey! You should watch where you're running!"

I look up to see five people; four boys and one girl. The dark skin guys haves a big spider tattoo on his arm. The other was a pretty big guy, with a weird orange hair cut. The girl haves this hot pink hair, witch looks pretty weird to have. The other one, who I think is the leader. He haves white hair with a skeleton tattoo on this arm, and a tattoo of three red dots on his forehead. And the last one haves the same color hair as the leader and haves a tattoo of himself on his chest (he is shirtless).

"Sorry I was just---"

"Shut up!" the girl screams.

"Its fine Tayuya" the one who looks like the leader says to the girl.

"But, Kimimaru!" Says Tayuya looking at him, surprised.

"It's fine, let Jiroubo handle this one." says Kimimaru.

"You got it!" says the fat one, who is apparently Jiroubo.

Jiroubo grabs on my shirt and lifts me up, but not to my feet. I didn't even touch the ground after he lifted me up; he just lifted me up and smacked me to the wooden wall.

"You got nerves bumping into Kimimaru like that kid!"

_This isn't good!_

"This kid looks scared!" laughed the guy with the spider tattoo. "Are you in the wrong Camp boy? Shouldn't you be in Summer Camp?" they all laugh except for the leader.

_Why does everyone fuckin say that!? This is getting so fuckin annoying! _

"Oh! I think you got him mad" says the guy with the tattoo of him on his chest.

"Ya! We should just teach this chibi a lesson!" says Tayuya.

"H-hey! I don't want to start shit, ok!?" I said, getting pissed. _I'm tired of people treating me like a freakin kid, and that I should be in Summer Camp!_

"Too bad" says Kimimaru.

"Kimimaru!"

I turn to my right to see "Sasuke!" who is running towards us.

"Hm…Let's go" says Kimimaru as he already starts to walk away.

The group looks madder "Your lucky kid" says Jiroubo, and then drops me, making me fall to my ass.

"Ya! You stupid chibi!" says Tayuya, and they all walk off to catch up to there leader.

"Naruto!" Sasuke says as he approaches me and kneels in front of me. "Are you ok!?"

"Ya" I smile at him as I scratch the back of my head. "I'm fine."

He hugs me "That's good." He whispers in my ear.

"Uh…" _I-I'm speechless…_

Sasuke lets go and stares at me as he carries my face. _S-Sasuke cares? I thought he was just a pervert._

"You know…you really don't act like you belong here most of the times" he chuckles.

I pout. "Teme! Your like everyone else!" I hit his arm and then I stand up.

"No I'm not." He stands up "Everyone says that you don't belong here, period! I just said that most of the times you act like you don't" he smirks.

"Hmph! I only act like that because I want to see my brother!"

"Your brother?" he makes a look like I'm being stupid.

"Yes!" I look at the floor and frown. "He's been taking care of me since our parents died. My godfather was never home, always doing research on his book, so Kyuubi always took care of me…so" I look at him and glare "I will work hard to get out of here and see him again. So I can't let perverts like you and gangs stand in my way!" I point at him.

He chuckles "then I'll help you out."

I raise an eyebrow "ya right! I bet you're just trying to get in my pants instead!"

"Is that a promise?" he grins.

I blush as the surprise comeback, and just walked past by him, towards our room. While Sasuke walked next to me smiling and laughing under his breath.

"Teme!" I say still blushing.

"Dobe" he says still smiling.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**LOL yup there it is!**

_**Next Chapter: In School Smut **_

**Please review (or no new chapter) or I won't know if I'm doing good or not! **

**Please tell me what you think!**


	3. In School Smut

**Please Review!**

**OR NO NEW CHAPTER!**

**(Then I will not know if I'm doing well or not, so please tell me what you think)**

**P.S. I am not a very bright girl so don't be harsh if there is bad grammar or miss spelling.**

**If you understand it then don't complain please!**

**Just enjoy the story!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 3: In School Smut**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Aren't we lucky that we got the same class, right Naruto-kun?" Sai whispers, as he does his creepy smile.

"Sure is," I laugh nervously "by the way…why is everyone whispering? The teacher is not even here"

"So it won't be too loud when he comes in." he answers with a whisper.

"Oh so that's why" I said, not whispering since I don't really care what the teacher wants, because today was a really shitty day. All the teachers were pricks! Sai was right about Kurenai-sensei, she was the worst. Our punishment from her was doing so much work about respect and what not to do. It was so boring and she was a bitch! There are only two classes that teach us of our wrongs, and she is one of them, the rest are high school work. The teachers are very strict about the school work too. I mean, they might be the strictest teachers you will ever meet in your life! Orochimaru-sensei was a very scary and very scary looking. I think he was very fond of Sasuke (who is in all my classes). He is the science teacher here and we did weird science stuff. Stuff that I haven't seen or done before.

Yamato-sensei was very strict too (of course), but he was very creepy (like Sai's smiles). If you don't listen, he stares at you with his very scary fishy eyes. I thought I was going to run out and hide under my bunk, if he stared at me again. Yamato-sensei is an English teacher (a weird one that is). My other teacher that I got is Asuma-sensei; he is a math teacher, who smokes in class! He was very strict like Kurenai-sensei (but she was a little worst). The only teacher so far that is great is Iruka-sensei. He is the only teacher who is nice; in his class we just do some really easy worksheets, to help our behavior. That is only when I have homeroom with him, but not when his History class starts.

Right now I'm in my last class; it's a class like Kurenai-sensei, the ones that help our _bad_ behavior. The teacher is late right now; his name is Kakashi-sensei. I bet he is a tough one.

The worst part is that after class all teens have to go straight back to there cabin. But it's weird, on the outside of these entire cabins, the insides look like a regular high school. Same with the cafeteria, the gym, and in the other cabins. The only place that does not look like everything else is our cabin dorms; they look like cabins on the inside.

"Yup that's how it is in here; you never know when he will arrive." Sai whispers.

"Oh… and one more thing!" I turn to Sasuke "When are you going to let me go?" I ask, trapped on Sasuke's lap as his arms are around my hips, hugging me close to him.

"Why? You don't like it?" he smirks.

_Well actually…I didn't mind. I kind of…like it………man I hate how I'm thinking now_. Sasuke chuckle, as I didn't answer him.

"Ok class!" Kakashi-sensei says as he walks in _(out of no where!). _"Lets--- Uchiha please let go of…" his voice trails off as he looks threw his attendance sheet on his desk. "Uzumaki!" he continues.

Sasuke lets go of me while glaring at Kakashi-sensei. I jump off his lap and sat in the empty chair next to Sasuke. The classrooms here are different then a regular high school. Here, there are four long black tables in each class room, and seven chairs at each table (like a science classroom). But right now I'm in a fix because…I'm sitting between Sasuke and Sai! The two perverts!

"Uzumaki!"

"Yes sensei" I said, in a lazy voice, knowing what he is going to say. _Why is he wearing a doctor's mask? Is he sick? He doesn't sound sick._

"How about you introduce yourself." he smiles.

_What the fuck!? His personality just changed!_ I sigh and stand up. "Do I have to? I have been doing this in every class."

"Don't care, now tell us your name and why you are here."

I sigh again, and then I hear Sasuke chuckle. I gave him a glare at the corner of my eye and then looked at Kakashi-sensei. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here because my brother and I fought a kid and brought him into the hospital, and then we fought the father and did the same thing."

"That's it?" Kakashi-sensei says lifting and eyebrow, sounding not so pleased of what I said.

"The kid almost died, and I broke the father's legs."

The class stared and looked at me surprised of what I just said. _Did I say something bad? I hear worse then my story._

"Now, that I don't believe," Kakashi-sensei says as he sits down in his chair and takes out a book and starts to read it. "A chibi like you could never do that."

_What!? Now teachers are looking down on me! _"Hmph! Don't judge a book by its cover Kakashi-sensei!" I said smirking, remembering what Hinata said to me yesterday.

"Oh…" he looks up from his book.

"And I don't think a sensei, who teaches us the right way to act," I do air quotes "should be reading a perverted book in class!"

Kakashi-sensei's grew wide at the next remark I just gave him. "W-what did you just say?"

"What?" I grin. "Your surprise that I know? My godfather is the author! He made me read the book, and I thought it was a boring"

"Naruto-kun." Sai whispers.

"What?" I whisper back, not taking my eyes off my shocked sensei.

"I think you should just be quiet and sit down." He whispers.

"Why?" I whisper. _Why should I? He is the prick who is looking down on me! He is just a perverted old man, who thinks he can look down on people, because they don't look like they can't fight!_

"Your godfather is Jiraiya?"

"Yes."

"Well aren't I lucky." he smiles as he puts his book down.

"You're not getting an autograph." I glare at him.

He chuckles "We just met and you already know me so well."

"Well every pervert I met, like you, who have read those, ask me that all the time." I smirk.

"Pervert?"

"Naruto don't" Sasuke says, acting all normal as he leans back on his chair.

"Why!? He is!"

"You should listen to your friend"

"I don't have to listen to anyone!" I yell "Especially to a perverted old man!"

"Oh really?" he smiles under his mask. "Then aren't you lucky."

_What a freak! He is not even embarrassed that I'm calling him a pervert in front of his class! _"For what?" I raise an eyebrow.

"That this is your last class for the day" he says, still smiling.

"Huh?" _I have a bad feeling about this._

"You will be cleaning the classroom, after class, for a week."

"What the fuck!?" I shout. _That's not fair!_

"Told you." Sasuke smirks.

"Shut up Teme!" I turn to glare at Sasuke and then I go back and glare at Kakashi-sensei. "I'm not cleaning your room you perverted old man!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_I can't believe this! A week I have to do this shit!?...Maybe I should of have listened to Sasuke and Sai. Man! I was trying to be good on my first day of class, but no! My anger got the best of me! _I clean the chalk board, with a spray bottle filled with water and a paper towel. _All I have to do is this, and I am done! _

"Having fun?"

I jump from the surprise voice. I turn to see Sasuke at the door, _with that stupid grin on his face! _"When did you—"

"Just now." he says, interrupting me. "I got tired of waiting, so I decided to keep you company."

"You had been waiting for me all this time?" I said surprised.

"Hn" he smirks and walks up to me. "Of course" he takes the supplies out of my hand and drops them on the floor. "I had to wait for my Naru-chan." he grabs my waist and pulls me close to his body.

"Uh…Sa-Sasuke?" I blush.

Sasuke lets go of my waist and grabs my face instead, and pulls me in for a kiss. _Not again!_ Sasuke licked my lips asking for entrance. I don't know why but I gladly opened my mouth and Sasuke shot his tongue right in. Our tongues battled for dominance, and Sasuke won. _Oh god! This feels so good… no! I can't! This is wrong...But it feels so right! _Sasuke turned me around lifting me up on Kakashi-sensei's desk, without breaking the kiss. I then gripped his shoulders and broke the kiss for air.

Sasuke smirk as I try to catch my breath. "You're very cute Naruto" Sasuke says as he lifts my right leg.

"T-Teme."

Sasuke then lifted his hips putting it against to mine and started to make friction.

"Ah!" I moan loud.

Sasuke moves his hips up and down, causing an amazing friction. _Oh man…I want to push him off, but…. This feels too good! _I want to push away, but the pleasure he is giving me is taking over me. It is the most amazing feeling I had ever had, and Sasuke acts like that he will do more than thrusting our hips together. I look into his eyes to see lust, but my definition for the word 'lust' for him, is 'rape'. Sasuke then picked up the pace, making me moan louder. I try to hold in my moans, but that's not working out great. Sasuke then stops and pushes me back, as I lay on our poor teacher's desk. Sasuke lifted up my legs a little and started again, going faster then before. _Oh god! Can he do this harder too? _I think he can read minds because that what he just did, making me scream his name. He smirked. I hold his neck (ignoring that smirk), as I felt I was close. Sasuke holds on my legs, and tightens his grip (I'm thinking he is close too). _Shit! This hurts… I got to take my pants off!_

"Y-you close?" Sasuke ask still continuing the friction.

I couldn't speak, I just nodded my head. I couldn't really think at the time since I was very close. Then I scream (but not too loud that everyone in Camp can hear) as I reach my climax. Sasuke does the same, but just grunted his teeth together as he reaches his climax as well. Sasuke lets go of my legs making them hang on the side of the desk. Both of us stood where we were, so we can catch our breaths. When Sasuke caught his breath, he hopped off the desk. I sit up, still hazed from that amazing climax, but then my eyes go wide as I just realized of what I just done.

_W-what did I just do!? I-I…S-Sasuke and I just…_

"Hn." Sasuke chuckles "Just realized what just happened?" he grins at me, as he enjoys my shocking expression.

"S-shut up Teme! This is your fault!" I yell feeling my blush that never left my face from the beginning. _Teme! How am I supposed to leave like this, when my pants are like this!? _I get off the desk but then I grab the desk as I almost fell. _Damn! My legs are still weak._

Sasuke chuckles and helps me as he grabs my waist with one arm and pulls me close to him.

"Let's go to the science room, there are extra clothes there." He says as we both start to walk to Orochimaru-sensei's classroom.

_Lucky everyone is back in there cabins. _"Why do we have clothes in the science room?" I ask still having a blush on my face. _Stupid blush!_

"Just in case of an emergency" he says cockily.

"You make it sound like that we have it because of, 'these' kind of situations." I glare at him at the corner of my eye.

"And?" he smirks.

_I hate that smirk!_

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**There you go! **

_**Next Chapter: Knowing his Feelings and some Tutoring Smut**_

**The next chapter title is long -_- oh well, the title might change, what ever!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	4. Knowing Feelings and Rumors

**Sorry for a late update…my computer crashed :(**

**But I hope you like it!**

**Btw I changed the title, because I got a better idea, so deal with it.**

**(P.S. yes I know there is errors. Well when I edit it on the fanfiction thing, it made more errors for some reason. And I have a beta, but she is too busy to read it right now, so try to deal with it. Please dont complain about it, if you can understand, then dont complain.)**

**PLEAS REVIEW!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4: Knowing feelings and Rumors**_

~Naruto's POV~

_A week… _a week it has been…I can't believe I'm still alive, but it wasn't all bad. I met new people, like this one guy name Shino. He is here, because he released bugs in the school. Another one is Lee, he is very weird, but he is here for beating up a nurse. And a chubby guy named Choji. He is here; because he beat up the cafeteria ladies (they called him fat). They were great to hang with, but I couldn't hang with them that much, because of classes and because Sasuke, who wouldn't leave me alone! Which…I didn't mind at all. All week, when I had to stay after and clean that pervert's room, Sasuke waited for me until I was done cleaning, and then…we…did stuff in the classroom. On the third day (Wednesday), I just let him do what he wanted more then before, but we didn't go all the way. I don't know why I'm being so kind to this Teme, when he is doing this kind of stuff to me! On Friday, somehow Sasuke got switched out of one of my classes, math. Math is Sasuke's best subject. But…I actually felt lonely with out him in that class. _Ugh! What am I thinking? I sound like a girl! _I can't believe I changed so much this week!_ Ok! Let's just forget about it and get back to work!_

I lay on my bunk bed and went back to doing this homework. Its science and its extremely hard. _His science is weird. _

The others were somewhere else and so was Sasuke. The others said that there doing there homework tomorrow, so they are all hanging out today somewhere. Sasuke finished his already. _If he is so smart, then why is he here? If he is this smart, then he should be smart enough not to do what ever he did to get here._

"I thought I find you here"

I lift my head up to see Sasuke entering the room.

"Teme!" I go back to my work. I sit up, so I can think more from this damn weird science crap. Then I feel Sasuke comes up to me and give me a kiss on then check.

"E-eh!? W-why did you do that!?" I yell feeling my face flush up.

"So you're having trouble with science?" he says changing the subject and then sits next to me.

"Y-ya" I said trying to calm down.

"I'll help you" Sasuke says, as he gets up to get his work from his backpack.

I couldn't help but stare at him as he gets his backpack from under his bed. He went on all four making me blush. _Stop thinking like this! _He stands up and smirks at me. I blush more and looked down at my work.

"Ready to do some homework?" he smirks again and then sits next me again.

I glare at him. "Which work? Science? Or trying to get in my pants?" I said sarcastically.

He grins and moves close to me. "How about both?" he moves closer making me fall back.

I look at him with wide eyes as he goes on top of me slowly. Normally I would try to push him off and try to reject him for a while (and then he gets what he wants), but this time I don't complain, but I have to. I must get this science done and not think of…well…sex stuff.

"S-Sasuke…science." I said trying to think of something, so he can get off of me.

"That can wait" Sasuke grins wider as he tries to take my shirt off.

"Sa-Sasuke! S-stop!" I try pushing him off, but Sasuke was stronger and got my shirt off.

"I bet you don't want me to stop" he pinches my right nipple.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

He moves down to my nipple that he pinched and starts licking and sucking on it, making me scream and moan. _Damn…he's right; I don't want him to stop…stupid hormones. _As Sasuke was licking and sucking, he plays with the other, trying to give the same treatment, which is making me go crazy. _God…Why am I not stopping him? This is wrong? But it feels so good! _Sasuke bites in my nipple making me yelp, but then I moan as he licks it. He then stops and moves close to face, making me blush.

"I marked you as mine" he smirks and then kisses me.

_His? What does he mean by that? I'm not his. _He starts rub down my sides and moves to my hips. _Fuck it! _I hug Sasuke, wanting more. I open my mouth wanting to make the kiss deeper. I moan as Sasuke enters my mouth. I buck my hips wanting more then just a deep kiss. Sasuke breaks the kiss and grins at my as he grinds down on me hard.

"Ah!" I grip his shoulders.

"Hn, finally getting more into it, huh?" he says as he grinds hard.

"Sh-shut up…ngh…T-Teme"

But before everything was going to get better Sasuke and I stop moving our hips when we heard a knock at the door.

"Sasuke-kun!? You here!?" says a familiar voice, behind the door.

Sasuke turns to the door and glares at it "Karin!" he says under his breath. He then gets up, grabs his jacket, tied it on his waste and walks to the door.

I don't follow since I'm wearing skinny jeans and no jacket to hide my boner. Sasuke answers the door glaring at the girl called Karin. I couldn't see her since the door is blocking her.

"Sas---"I hear her cheer, but then the cheeriness fade away. _Maybe because, Sasuke looks really pissed off. _"Did I interrupt something?" I hear her voice shake. _Yes you did! Everything was great until you came! _

"Yes you did!" he yells, and then he goes outside to talk to her, leaving me with my problem!

_Teme! _I feel my dick hurting from my tight jeans, so I start to take them off. I threw them on the floor, and I was going to take my boxers off, but then I stop. _What am I doing? I-I can't do this! If I do this I might loose my virginity! To that Teme! _I lay back on my back looking straight up. _What's been going on with me?... I have been acting so weird ever since I met Sasuke. He is a pervert! But he can be nice. Like when he saved me from the Sound (that's the name of the group that attacked me on my first day). He also protect me from Sai, numerous times (who is more perverted then Sasuke). He is like a best friend…who is a pervert to the other best friend. Am I …having feelings for him? No no no! No way I can! _I close my eyes, but then I feel someone rub on my crotch making me shot my eyes wide open and gasp.

"I didn't expect you would actually take your pants off for me" Sasuke smirks as he moves more on top of me and then rubs his knee hard.

"Ah! Sasuke!" I grip on his shoulder. _Again…I don't push him off; I just want more of him._

"I can tell that you're loving it"

"Sh-shut up"

"Hn"

Sasuke starts to rub slow making me mad.

"If you want me to go faster, then say so" he grins down on me.

"Teme!" I feel my face go red.

"Hn"

Sasuke decided to just go fast anyway. I hold down on the bed sheets tight, making my knuckles go white as Sasuke goes faster and harder.

"Ha…ah…Sasuke…I'm close"

Sasuke stops and then puts his hips against mine and starts the friction again.

"Ah…Sasuke!"

"Hn"

Sasuke thrust some more times until I cam, hard. Then Sasuke did.

"Looks like you cam hard." He says, out of breath.

"Teme!" was all I can say, that's all I could say.

"Dobe" he says, and then gives me a peck on my lips.

*--*--*--*--*

"Hey Kiba, have you seen Sasuke?"

"Huh? Uh no, why?"

"Just asking" I turn around and walked back to my chair. I sat down and lay my arms on the table and rested my head.

Sasuke hasn't been in all of his class all day. I didn't even see him at lunch. I didn't see him this morning when I woke up either. Where is he? I glare at the table and then sat up. _Why should I care? The Teme is finally leaving me alone._

"Hey Naruto!"

I turn around to see Sakura.

"Oh hi Sakura!" I smile at her.

"Hi! Hey Naruto did you hear about the rumor!?" she whispers to me.

"What rumor?" I put my elbow on the table and rested my head on my hand.

"That Karin and Sasuke are going out!"

_W-what!?_

"W-what…?" I look at her in shock. _That…Teme! He…he…_

"Ya, I just found out today! I was shock too! Apparently they have been going for a while. Someone saw them kiss yesterday."

Before I could say something else Kakashi-sensei came in.

"Ok class! Sit down now!" Kakashi-sensei says.

Sakura said bye and went to her seat. _Teme…(I got to stop saying that). No wait I don't! He is! _I frown. _But why her…he has been complaining about her all week. I'm so confused. When we always talk she always comes and interrupts us and then Sasuke glares at her and gets all mad. So why… god! This is getting me so mad! He was using me! That asshole! _

"Uzumaki!"

"What!?" I yell in anger.

Everyone goes in silence, then I realized that I shouted. _Shit…_

"After class" Kakashi-sensei says and starts to pass out paper.

"Damn it!" I lay my head on the table, knowing that I have to clean the class again.

_Ugh…my stomach hurts…so does my chest. _When Kakashi-sensei came to give me a handout I asked if I can go to the bathroom. He glared at me, looking like he thinks that I will skip. He said ok, but to hurry up. I told Sai that I'll be back and went off. When I went to the bathroom I went straight to the sink. I start the water and splashed some on my face. _Why am I over reacting? He…used me so...but it doesn't make any sense. He doesn't even like that girl! Or does he…if they kissed then they must be going out then! But no! He can't! You can tell by the way he looks at her and when he looks at me. His eyes always staring at me…with his beautiful black orb eyes, his nice deep black ocean eyes and…._ I blush at what I just thought and then splashed more water on my face. I look at myself in the mirror…_I look like I'm about to cry…_I close my eyes shut and put my hands into fists._ Kyuub,i I need help_.

"Dobe"

My eyes shot open, and there I see Sasuke threw the mirror, he was coming out of the stall. I turn around at him with wide eyes.

"S-Sasuke!?"

"Hn" he smirks and walks to sink and starts to washing his hands.

_I didn't even hear anybody was here._

I blush. _Say something! _"S-So…where have you been?"

He stops washing his hands and grabs some paper towels "I woke up earlier then before so I can talk to Orochimaru-sensei about the science he teaches us. I asked him, if he can make it easier for, you slow people." He smirks, and I glare at him. "He said ok right away, but only on one condition, I have to help him out all day. What a pervert." He rolls his eyes and throws his wet paper towel in the trash.

"So that's why he changed the science stuff in class…but you weren't there, when I was having that class."

"I was copying some papers. I was on my way back, so I can see you for the last five minutes, but then I bump into Karin" he sighs.

I felt my heart drop to the floor when I heard him say her name. _Why…? _I look down to the floor and frown.

"Hm? What's wrong Naruto? Did you miss me that much?" I hear him smirk.

"Teme…" I look up at him and stared at him

"Huh? What's wrong?" he said serious, knowing that I'm not messing around. He moves closer to me.

I glare at him. "Teme!" I throw a punch, but Sasuke was quick and moved his head out of the way, right on time.

"What's wrong with you dobe!?"

I ignored him and kept throwing punches, but Sasuke was quick, he kept blocking every single one. Then he grabs my last punch and gripped it. I throw another punch with my free hand, but he caught that one too. Sasuke then grabbed my wrists and pines me to the wall.

"What is with you!?' he glares at me.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Fuck off Teme!" I got loose and pushed him out of the way and ran to the door. I open it, but before I left I turn to look at Sasuke and yelled: "You treat me like shit! That's why!" then I ran off. _That asshole! That shit head! That…Teme!_

_*--*--*--*--* _

When I got back to class, Kakashi-sensei started yelling at me about being at the bathroom for so long. After class he stared lecturing me.

"Geez…ok Uzumaki. I'm tired and want to go home. I'll lecture you another time. Now get cleaning and go back to your cabin."

_Aren't you lecturing me now? _I stand up.

"What you do this time dobe?"

Kakashi-sensei and I turn to the door and saw Sasuke.

"None of you business!" I glare at him.

Kakashi-sensei sighs. "Ok…I'm leaving" he then leaves.

We stare each other for a while and then he breaks the silence with a question.

"So why did you say that I treat you like shit?"

I ignore him and started to clean the class. Today all I have to do is clean the tables. I grab the paper towels and the cleaner and started to wipe down the tables. I look at the corner of my eye to see that Sasuke was staring at me, with a worried face. _Don't look at me like that! _I touch my face to feel that it's wet on each side of my cheeks.

"N-Naruto?" I hear Sasuke say as he walks up to me and turns me around. He his eyes go wide at the site of seeing me crying.

"Naruto…Why are you crying?" he reaches out to touch my face, but I slap it away.

"Don't touch me asshole!"

This time he didn't go wide eyes all he did was frown at me, with a glare mixed in it.

"What's your—"

"Shut up!" I interrupt him. "Don't talk to me or touch me again!" I throw the wet paper towel at him.

"What the hell did I do!?"

"Everything!"

"Huh?"

"I found out!"

"About what?" he looks at me confused.

"About Karin!"

"What about her!?"

Before I can tell him the door shot wide open.

"There you are Sasuke-kun!" smiles Karin as she runs up to Sasuke and clings herself in his arm. He glares at her, but I bet he is faking it.

"Was I interrupting something?" she smirks at me.

"Ye—"

"No!" I interrupt him and went to grab my bag. I turn to them. "I'll just leave you lovers alone" and then I start to walk to the door.

"Lovers!?"

"Bye then!" Karin says cheerfully.

I leave the room and ran off to my cabin. As I run to my cabin I wipe the rest of my tears away as fast I could, before anyone can see. When I got to my cabin, Shika and Kiba were there.

"Geez Naruto, what happened to you?" Kiba asks.

"N-nothing" I mange to say. "I'm going to bed" I take my shoes off and threw my bag to the ground and then I hoped into my bed.

"But it's still early" Shika says.

"Ya, what happened kiddo? Did something happen?"

"Night" I said and then closed my eyes.

* * *

**There it is! I think I did a shitty job with the plot thing (don't tell me that I did though) **

**I hope it was good/great for you guys though!**

**And if you're going to say: "Naruto says Teme too much!" well deal with it because its Naruto's word aka it's like saying Believe It all the time. **

**So what do you think is going to happen next? Tell me what you think will happen! (I already know, I just want you people to guess)**

**Please review!! I love reviews!! **


	5. The Truth of the Rumor

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I didn't expect that this story would be really good! But thanks for everything everybody!**

**I hope this one is for your liking too.**

**P.S. there will be a Sasuke POV **

**PLEAS REVIEW!**

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 5: The Truth of the Rumor_**

~Naruto's POV~

I woke up earlier like always now. Making sure I don't wake anybody else, I quietly get dress and walk on out. There were some students, but just a few. I sit on a bench near the gate, which surrounds the Camp, and i lay on it and shut my eyes.

Today is Thursday and it's the third day of ignoring Sasuke and staying as far away from him as possible. I feel pretty stupid for over reacting over nothing, but why was I over reacting? He did use me…well I never thought he was. I thought he was just a pervert. A gay one. I guess he is bi, or maybe…maybe he was toying with me. _He is definitely a Teme! _

"Hm? Naruto?"

I open my eyes and stood up at the familiar voice. I smile at her. "Oh hey Sakura! You're up early today"

"I should say the same thing to you too" she walks up to me with a smile.

"So why you up so early?" I ask.

She sits next to me. "Me and this girl were suppose to fight, but she didn't show up. Maybe too busy getting ready for her boyfriend" she said as she lays her head back and glares at the sky.

"Who is it?"

"Karin, what a bitch!"

I frown at the name. "Oh…" _I didn't really want to hear that name so early in the morning._

"What's wrong?" she looks at me with a worried face.

"Oh it's nothing" I smile at her. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and then head for breakfast." I said quickly trying to think of something quick and then I stand up.

She stands up. "Are you sure? I mean we don't know each that long, but I bet I can help"

"Thanks, but I'm fine" _Not…_

"Ok, but if you need to talk I'm here for you!" she smiles.

"Thanks" I give her a hug and start to walk towards the bathrooms.

Maybe I should talk to Sakura. She does seem like a girl I can trust, but she is a person who went to Juvie so I doubt that I can trust her with that scenario. Besides she is best friends with a loud mouth who can't keep a secret for even an hour! Maybe not even an hour!

I walk up to the bathrooms. Before I can even open the men's bathroom an arm blocked my way. I turn my head to the person and glared right at **it**.

"Excuse you!" I said getting pissed of.

"We need to talk blonde" Karin smirks.

"Screw you!" I turn a around and start to walk away.

"It's about Sasuke-kun" she calls after.

I stop. "I don't care about that Teme!" I yell at her but I don't turn around.

"Oh! I thought you two were best friends!"

I turn around "Like I could ever be friends with him! I hardly know him!"

"So? Who cares?" she walks up to me and then her face goes serious. "Ok! How about I just get right to the point."

I lift an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

"Ok now listen, Blonde! Sasuke-kun is mine! Not yours! So you should just back off, if you know what's good for you! I knew him longer then anybody on this Camp! It's obvious that we are perfect for each other! So if I ever see you touching him, you will wish that you have never met him!"

My eyes are wide in shock. How can she just come up to me and say that!? Who does she think she is!? She acts like she owns Sasuke! "What!?"

"You heard me blonde! Fuck off!" she smirks and pushes past me.

I can't believe her! She acts like she is so tough! I bet she is just a weakling...but… she is right on something. She did know Sasuke longer, so it does make sense that they would be good together. But did she have to go up to me and be like that!? No! _Geez! What the fuck is her problem!?_

**-Viva La Yaoi-**

"How can you eat ramen for breakfast?"

"It's good! You should try it!" I tell Kiba as I finish up my ramen.

"Wow! That was fast Naruto!" Lee shouts.

"Heehee! I can eat ramen really fast."

"No doubt!" everyone said in unison and then we all laughed.

This morning was a pain in the ass! One, because of Karin who came out of no where and started being a bitch! And two, everyone was talking about the rumor about Sasuke and Karin! I really don't feel like listening to there gossip so I decided to leave early and go off to class. When I got there, there were like only five students in the class, not including Sasuke and Karin, who were sitting together and chatting, well Karin was chatting to Sasuke. Karin spotted me coming in the class and smirks. I frown and walked up to Iruka-sensei.

"Oh hey Naruto!" Iruka-sensei smiles.

"Hi…" I said, exhausted. I sit in the seat next to Iruka-sensei.

"I guess you're hating Juvie" he chuckles.

"Hell yes! You teachers are assholes and some students are too!" I yell.

He laughs. "You'll be fine, you already survived two weeks.

"True" I calm down. "And people here act like they know each other for years."

"Well I'm not surprise. You kids are all the same, so it's like you find a friend here and act like you know each other for years."

"I can tell" I glance at Sasuke, which I was referring to him.

"I heard you and Sasuke became really close friends"

"Pff! Fuck him! Were not good friends!" I yell. "To me, he is just a guy who thinks he can get what ever he wants!"

_That's right! I don't need to worry about that Teme! Fuck him!_

**-Viva La Yaoi-**

~Sasuke's POV~

"Pff! Fuck him! Were not good friends!" Naruto shouts. "To me, he is just a guy who thinks he can get what ever he wants!"

Dobe, of course I get what ever I want. I'm an Uchiha; I always get what I want. And I want you, and I won't stop until I get you. But now back to what I was thinking about (so I can get you back). Lovers? Why did Naruto call us that? He knows I hate Karin, so why does he think were lovers? This makes no sense. It's been like three days I think, and I still can't figure out this! Maybe he heard someone something and heard it wrong or maybe someone told him a lie.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you listening to me?"

I stop looking at Naruto and started to glare at Karin "No…"

"Ah! You look so cute when you're mad!" she squeals.

What a fuckin idiot! This is why I hate her. Yes, Naruto is and idiot, but he is so damn cute, that it doesn't matter if he is an idiot!

"Ok class! Class is going to start! Everyone get to your seat!" Iruka-sensei says.

Naruto sighs and gets up to go to his seat. On his way there he didn't even take a glance at me. _There is something going on…_

**-Viva La Yaoi-**

"So what do you think!? Great idea right!?" cheers Karin.

"No…" I disagree with her, about marrying her.

"But why not!?" she whines.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think" I tell her as I rested my head on my hand and as my elbow rested on the table. I then closed my eyes.

That dobe! I still can't believe he won't let me eat with him. When I go over there, Naruto rushes threw his food and then leaves. This is really killing me. I even tried to talking to him, but he would find away to get away from me before I said anything or Karin will get in my way.

"What are you looking at Ino!? Just keep walking!"

"Shut up bitch!"

I shot my eyes open. _Ino! She knows everything! She is the most gossip girl in the word! _I stand up and start to walk fast to Ino, as I ignore Karin's call backs.

"Ino!" I yell after her.

"Huh?" she turns, around surprised that I called after her. "Sasuke? What is it?"

I stop in front of her. "I know that you have the answer for my question. Why is Naruto all mad at me?" I ask her with a serious face.

"Hmmm…." She thinks about it for awhile. "Maybe it's because he found out that you and Karin are going out."

"What!?" I said in anger.

Did Ino just say that Karin and I are going out!? What the fuck!?

"Ya, someone saw you two kissed and Karin kept saying that you two are going out. We never believed her, but since someone saw you guys kissed, everyone believed it. And when Naruto found out about it, he's been pretty out of it."

_Kissed? Shit! Maybe…_

I take a deep breath and blew out slowly "Ok Ino! Since you're the gossip queen, your going to tell everyone the real truth of all this."

She smiles really big, as she is about to hear the new rumor, which will be true. "Ok!"

"Ok! One, Karin and I are not going out! And never will! Two, we never kissed. It might of looked like it when she bumped into me. She tried to kiss me but then I pushed her away. I bet the person was behind Karin so it might of looked like we kissed." Then my serious face turned into a smirk. "And three…."

**-Viva La Yaoi-**

~Naruto's POV~

"Ok! Done!" I put the wet rag on the table, grabbed my bag and left Kakashi-sensei's room.

I got in trouble again from Kakashi-sensei because, I didn't finished up cleaning the day I left Karin and Sasuke alone. So I got another week of cleaning. _Teme! _Speaking/thinking of Sasuke, I still couldn't stop thinking of him all day! Why can't I stop think about him and that bitch!

I sigh "I need some ramen" I said out loud.

When I'm always in a bad situation or if I'm confused I always go to Kyuubi, but I guess I'm on my own. It would be easier if he was here.

"Hey dobe."

I flinch as I hear that voice. I turn around and glared at him. "Teme! I don't have time for you!" I turn around, but then Sasuke stops me as he grabs my wrist. I glare at him.

"We need to talk"

"No we don't" I free myself and start back to walking, but then he pulls me back, making me drop my bag and pines me to the wall

"Teme! Let go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! Now listen Dobe!"

"Why should I listen to you!? When all you did was—"

"I'm not going out with Karin! I never was and I never will!"

My eyes shot wide as I hear what he said. _D-did he…_ "Wh-what…?"

"It was weird that you were acting like this so I asked Ino" he lets go "When I found out, I was furious! I told Ino to tell everyone the truth and then I yelled at Karin. Making sure she will never go near me and you again. And that kiss, it never happened."

I'm speechless and shocked, but mostly I felt like a shit head and a dumbass…and an idiot. I frown and looked at the floor. "Sorry" was all I can say. I felt too stupid to even look at him and embarrassed. But from all this stupidness, I actually feel more relief then stupid. I actually feel really happy.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who…Naruto?"

Sasuke touches my wet check, when he notices that I was crying. He then grabs both sides of my face and lifts my face up making me look at him.

He sighs. "What did I do now?" he says with a worried face.

"N-nothing…I-I'm just…relieved."

Sasuke eyes go in shock and then I hug him and cried onto his chest as he holds me tight.

I finally realized it…I know why I been depressed and I know why I over reacted when I thought Sasuke was going out with Karin, no. When I thought Sasuke was going out with someone else. I felt devastated. I felt so sad and hurt when he was with someone else. It's because… I fell in love with him. A guy. A guy that I only knew for two weeks. A guy that is a pervert. A guy who is an Uchiha. A guy who is a Teme…..I fell in love with a Teme.

"Hn…Dobe"

"T-Teme…"

* * *

**Ugh! I finally got to type this up! This took me like 4 hours to type this up because I only get tonight to have the computer! But I got it up! So I hope you all like it!**

**Please REVIEW!! Please tell me what you think!**

**P.S.: do not review of my bad grammar, or my errors, or that I should get a beta! I know I have bad grammar, and I know there are errors, and I have a beta, but she is too busy with school and other stuff. So if you understand it, then don't complain!**


	6. The New Delinquents!

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm so happy that this story is coming out so awesome! **

**Well it's what a whole bunch of you people been waiting for! This chapter will finally….**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 6: The New Delinquents!**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Wow Naruto-kun! Your brother sounds amazing!"

"Hell ya he is! Maybe one day you will meet him Hinata!"

"Maybe" she smiles.

"It would be cool to meet him!" Kiba says as he wraps around Hinata more.

"Is he taller then you?" Sakura asks.

"Yep! He is like Sasuke's height."

"Speaking of Sasuke, you two have been getting along better now" Shika says

I blush "Well…we are friends and we are rivals"

Right now it is Saturday. For the past 3 days (including this day) Sasuke and I were always together, like twins. But today he has to help out Orochimaru-sensei with this science thing. I asked if I can come with (since I don't trust that teacher alone with Sasuke), but he said he can take care of himself, which I agree with. So all of my _new _friends are here and we are just all chatting together at this big tree at the corner of the Camp. It's pretty cool to hang at. It would be nice if it was just Sasuke and I. I haven't told Sasuke how I feel yet because….I'm scared. What happens if he doesn't feel the same, and he just likes…well…my body. But that doesn't stop me for trying!

"You two actually look cute together!" Ino squeals.

"Ugh…" Shika says.

"H-hey where is Lee? I thought he said he was coming to hang with us." I ask, trying to change the subject.

"He is with his boyfriend. They will be here soon" says Hinata.

"What!? Lee haves…"

"Yep!" Sakura cheers. "He is going out with Garra! How can you not know that!?"

"I..."

"I bet you don't know this either, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are going out too" Ino adds.

"Wait...what!? I'm surprise at the Lee and Garra thing, but Iruka-sensei!?"

"Yep and guess what else! I got a new rumor!" Ino says cheerfully.

"Ino you cant just change the subject like that!" Sakura complains.

"Who cares!? Random-ness is awesome-ness!"

_This girl is weird…_

"OK! Well I heard teachers talking about new delinquents coming!"

"So?" I said leaning on the tree.

"So!? You will start caring when you hear this!" she smirks as she points at me.

"What?" I lift and eyebrow.

"These delinquents were from another Camp! There Camp was burned down and a lot of them are coming here, so…" she said, and then trails off to see if I knew where she is getting at.

My eyes go wide. "That Camp might be…"

"That's right! Your brother might be at that Camp! He might be coming here!" she says as she cheers.

"This is great!!" I said as I jump and down. "Ino you're the best! But why haven't you told me sooner!?"

"I don't know I thought this was a good moment to say it" she smiles.

"That is great buddy!" Choji slaps me on the back as he eats some chips.

"I heard about that too"

We all turn around to see Sasuke walking up to us. And man did he look sexy with that smirk on his face. I walk up to him with a smile.

"Hey Sasuke! I guess you heard already, but isn't it great!? My brother might be coming here!" I cheer.

"Hn, Dobe" he chuckles.

"Teme! Don't call me Dobe!"

"Then don't call me Teme."

"Your the one who started it!"

"And there they go again!" Says Kiba and then the group starts to laugh.

"So what are you guys talking about before the rumor?" Sasuke asks.

"I was just telling everyone about my brother"

"Hn, miss him that much?"

"Hell ya! And if I'm lucky, maybe his Camp will be coming here!" I jump up and down again.

"Tch, you are definitely a Dobe" he chuckles and then starts to walk off.

I growl. "What was that suppose to mean Teme!"

*--*--*--*--*

"This work is so fuckin hard!" I said out loud.

I haven't done that much work for the days I thought Sasuke was with Karin. I'm trying to to catch up, because this place is like school. Your have to have good grades and good behavior to leave. I am at the library (which is pretty weird to have at a Camp), but its a good place that is quiet. I am at the far part of the library so no one can bother me. Besides no one barley goes in here. _Maybe I should ask Sasuke for help, this is just too hard._

"Never thought I see you here."

"Huh?" I lift me head to see Sai, who had three books in his hand about art. "Oh hey Sai!"

"Looks like your having trouble with your work there" he smiles.

"Ya, I was just thinking of getting Sasuke to hel--"

"I'll help you" he says as he cuts me off and then sits next to me.

"Uh, sure..."

Sai puts his books on the table, next to my bag, and then looked at my work.

"So its math your having trouble with?"

"Ya...math is stupid!"

"OK this is easy"

Sai grabs my pen and starts to explain the problems. At first I was nervous of having Sai teach me, but I think he is here just to help me out. The math started to get easy and I started to get to know it. I was mostly confused on all the different names of shapes, but Sai helped me how to remember them. And he also helped me with the division.

"OK! Now I get it! Thanks!"

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but your a _REALLY _slow leaner"

"Thanks! Like I didn't know that!" I said sarcastically.

Sai smiles and the stands up. "So..." he goes behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Um...Sai?"

I feel his mouth against my ear. "How about you give me something, for helping you out."

"Wha—mph!" before I can scream, Sai covers my mouth with his left hand and his right hand grabbing on my croch.

"I rather not scream...I don't think you want people to see you in this position."

My eyes go wide. He then licks the shell of my ear making me whine and then he starts to rub his hand.

"Mmm! Ngh!"

_Oh no! I'm getting hard! _I grab his arm that is covering my mouth, with both of my hands and try to pull him off, but he hold his grip and stayed on my mouth. I close my eyes shut tight as I try to get free.

"Ngh!"

"I bet it feels good, so why are you struggling?" he whispers.

_It does but still! I don't want you touching me!_

"Sai!"

_That sounds like Sasuke's voice! _I shot my eyes open to see Sasuke walking fast towards us.

"Msuke!" I try to yell 'Sasuke'.

"Damn..." Sai lets go making me fall to the ground, and then grabs his books. "I guess next time Naruto-kun" he winks at me and then runs off.

"Naruto are you ok!?" Sasuke says out of breath as he kneels in front of me.

"Now I am...thanks" I try to smile at him, but I'm still shaken up.

"Dobe! Why didn't you fight back!?" he glares at me.

"It was hard! Because..." I trail off as I was about to tell him the embarrassing reason. I blush.

Sasuke was about to say something, but then we hear someone coming. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around my waste, and then grabs my stuff. He helps me up and then drags me away from the library.

"Sasuke! Hold on! Where are we going?"

Of course he ignores me and keeps on running. We then make it to the bathroom.

"W-what the...hell?" I say out of breath.

He breaths heavily, but then catches his breath. "I think it was the librarian who was coming, and I don't think you want to get in trouble, right?" he smirks, then drops my stuff as he looks to see if anybody were in the stales.

I blush "Uh, thanks"

"Why are you blushing?" he grins at me.

_I know that grin! That is his perverted grin! Which is telling me that he is going to do something perverted! _"Well..." I move back but get block as I hit the door.

He chuckles and then puts both of his hands on each side of me, trapping me. He still grins at me but then goes serious. "So why was Sai touching you?" his serious face goes to a glare.

_Scary... _"H-he was helping me with my math work. I was going to ask you, but then Sai came by and offered instead. I-it was going ok, but then when we finished he wanted something from the work he did" I said, shaking a little.

"Where did he touch you?"

"Ummm....my mouth. He covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream for help" I said with a blush as I look to my right, not wanting to see his face. _This is embarrassing, I sound like a weakling...no wounder everyone says I shouldn't be here. _Sasuke then drops his arms and grabs my face, forcing me to look at him. He then kisses me, catching me off guard. He licks my lips and then pulls back.

"Where else?" he says still holding my face and still having that glare on his face, but with a hint of 'pissed off'.

I blush more "H-He...ummm....touched my...." _this is more embarrassing! I cant just tell him!_

He smirks and lets go of my face, and then goes on his knees.

"S-Sasuke?" I said confused as I look down at him. _He isn't..._

He ignores me (of course) and removes the jacket around my waste and drops it next to him.

"So that asshole touched you here... **I'm **going to help you with your problem, and get all these **Sai germs **off of you" he says and then looks forward.

"Sa-Sasuke! We cant do this here! We will definitely get caught!" I start to freak.

He looks up at me again with a grin as he starts to pull down my pants. "It didn't stop you when we were having fun in the class room and in our cabin" he pulls my pants down to my ankle. He then looks at my bulged that I have behind my boxers and stares at it with a grin on his face. He licks the fabric, making wince. He then grabs my boxers and start to pull them down, releasing my cock out in the cold bath room air.

"Mmm..." I moan from the sudden breeze. I look down to see Sasuke staring at my cock. He then grabs it and licks the tip. "Ah!" I pull my head back, hitting the wall and moaned.

"Hn...if you scream like that then someone will come" he puts the tip in his mouth and starts to suck.

"Sasuke!" I cover my mouth.

Sasuke then slowly puts more in his mouth.

"Mmph!" I cover my mouth tighter, trying not to scream so loud. _Oh god! This feels so good! But we can't do it here! He needs to stop!_ I let go of my mouth. "Sa-Sasuke, st-stop..."

He pulls back and then looks up at me with a smirk "I don't think you want me to stop" and then goes back to what he was doing

I cover my mouth right away to stop the loud moaning that I'm making. _He is right, I don't want him to stop. _Sasuke then starts to bobbing his head, making me grip his hair with one of my hands and my other covering my mouth.

"Mmm...Msuke..." _I'm close..._

The pleasure was so great, that I start to move my hips in and out of his mouth. Sasuke grabs my hips stopping my thrust, so I wouldn't chock him.

I take my hand off my mouth "S-Sasuke...I'm close"

Sasuke ignores me (yet again!) and continues what he is doing.

"Sasuke...ah! I'm going to cum..."

Again he ignores (...). "Sasuke!" I do a low scream, as I cum in his mouth. I hear Sasuke swallowing it and then he pulls back with drool coming down his mouth. He looks up at me with a smirk as I look down at him out of breath. _I can't believe how great that was, but Sasuke..._

"Y-you..." I try to speak.

He stands up and gives me a deep kiss, making me taste myself. He pulls back and then puts a serious face on again.

"Make sure he never touches you again, your mine!" he says and then turns around and grabs my stuff. "Now pull up your pants."

"Are you mad at me?" I said as I pull my pants up.

"No...I'm mad at Sai. That asshole is so dead! He haves some guts for touching you!" he says, almost into a scream.

I look down. _This is my fault that he is all mad. I should of stop Sai with more effort... _I feel a hand on my face. I look a up to see Sasuke smiling at me. I blush. _Wow! Sasuke is smiling! That is so rare! He...he looks..._

"Now lets go, I heard that the new delinquents are coming today"

"Huh!? Really!? Then what the hell are we doing here!?"

*--*--*--*--*--*

"Your Naruto right!?"

I turn my head to see two girls standing in front of me as I eat some ramen in the cafeteria.

"Uh...ya...why?"

"So is it true that you have a boyfriend?" one says all cheerful.

"Wha---" I start to choke on my ramen.

"Yes he does!!" cheers Ino.

"What!? Who says I have a boyfriend!?" I start to freak.

"But there was a rumor going on saying that you are. it was going around at the time when we found out that Karin was lying about going out with Sasuke" says the other girl.

_What the fuck!?_

"Ok! I think you girls need to leave. Your freaking out our blonde" says Kiba as he tries to push the girls away (while he is laughing!).

"Hey!" says the two girl frustrated, but then walked away.

"What the hell was that!?" I said still confused and still freaking out.

"You r-really don't know whats going on?" asked Hinata.

"No!"

"What!? Sasuke told me you two were going out!" says Ino, acting like she is confused now.

"WHAT!?" _S-Sasuke...said..._

"Whats going on?"

We all turn around to see Sasuke walking up to us.

"What the hell Teme!?" I scream at him.

He looks at me confused and then looks at the group behind and then chuckles. "What are you talking about?" he says sarcastically.

"You know what I'm talking about!" I yell.

"Heehee..." he starts to laugh, and then the group starts to laugh too.

"Teme!"

"I knew I heard that screaming from somewhere..."

I freeze as I hear a very familiar voice. I turn my head slowly to my left to see a big group staring at us. The one I notice right away, the one who looks like he is the leader of the group, the one I knew my whole life was...

"Long time no see Kit"

"K-K-Kyuubi!?" I said scream out, and then I run up to him and glomp him.

He hugs me tight. "Hey Kit, I can see that your doing fine"

"Ya! In the beginning was really scary and weird but I survived!" I said as I released him.

Kyuubi is here! I can't believe this! It has been so rough with out him, I just can't believe he is here. But what is with this big group that's with him?

"Uh...Naruto?"

I turn my head to my friends.

"Oh Kyuubi! These are my friends! And guys this is my older brother, Kyuubi" I said as I introduce everyone.

"Nice to meet you all. I hope you are all taking care of my brother" Kyuubi smirks, as he rubs the top of my head.

"Of course! Naruto is awesome to hang out with!" says Kiba.

"That's good, I'm glad that---holy shit!!"

"Whats wrong Kyuubi?" I ask and then look at who he was staring at. He was staring at Sasuke.

"He looks exactly like Itachi!" he says with wide eyes.

"Who?" I said confused.

Sasuke glares at Kyuubi "You know Itachi?"

"Know him!? He is a pervert who wont leave me alone!" Kyuubi glares at Sasuke.

"Kyuubi-kun! Where are!?"

Kyuubi flinches, and all of us turn around to see an older guy who looks like Sasuke running up to us. He was tall with these two lines on his face.

"Oh there you are Kyuubi!" He runs up to my brother and hugs him tight. Itachi was like 2 inches taller then Kyuubi, making Kyuubi look like a kid.

"Let go!" Kyuubi tries to pull apart.

"Oh why!? You know that you love me!" says the guy who is hugging my brother, in a very cheerful voice.

"Itachi! Get the fuck off of me!" Kyuubi yells, and then gets free and then punches him in the stomach.

"So...mean..." Itachi says as he holds his stomach.

"Umm...Kyuubi?" I said confused.

"Sorry Kit, this idiot apparently has a thing for me and wont leave me the fuck alone."

_I know how you feel..._

"Geez Itachi...you still act like an idiot" Sasuke says as he approaches Itachi, with a disappointed face.

"Sasuke? Oh dear brother!" he glomps Sasuke. "Its been so long that I have seen you!"

"What is with you in hugging!? Let go!" Sasuke says as he struggles to get free.

"Wait, that's Sasuke's older brother?" I ask.

"Ya I guess so, they do look a like" says Kyuubi.

"So Sasuke! Got anybody? " says Itachi as he lets go of Sasuke.

Sasuke smirks. "Actually I do"

_Uh oh..._

Sasuke turns to me, with that smirk on his face.

Kyuubi looked confused but then figured it out and then glares at me.

"Naruto?"

"I can explain..." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Nice choice! That must be Naruto! Kyuubi-kun talks about him all the time!" Itachi smiles.

"Don't call me that!" Kyuubi yells at him

The two Uchiha brothers smirk at us. I stare back with a scared face and Kyuubi stares back with glare face, but with a hint of scared in it.

"You can tell this is going to be such a drag..." says Shika.

**YAY! ME FINALLY GOT IT UP!!**

**I hope that you guys are happy that Kyuubi and the others are finally in here xD**

**Sorry about the errors! But if you understand it don't complain! (I'm going to say this in every chapter)**

**Oh and don't tell me that Sasuke and Naruto say Teme and Dobe too much, well just deal with it (not saying it in a mean way, if I am, I'm sorry). It is just there word for each other. If you don't like it, then don't read this anymore. They will being saying it a lot! (which I think you can tell)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! me luv reviews! Makes me want to write more =D**


	7. The Uzumaki Brothers Chat

**-tear tear drop drop-**

**I AM HAPPY THAT ALOT OF PEOPLE LIKE/LOVE THIS STORY!**

**SO PLEASE ENOJOY!**

**WARNING: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! WE HAVE TWO HORNY UCHIHAS AFTER TWO UZUMAKIS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I RESPECT THIS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**

**(I did not make this! 'itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches' said this in my reviews and I thought it was mad funny! I'm going to put this in all my chapters now!)**

**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**

_**Chapter 7: The Uzumaki Brothers Chat**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Your going out with that guy!? And not just that! He is an Uchiha!" Kyuubi yells as we sit in his new cabin. His roommates are Itachi (which of course he is not happy about), and guy that looks like a girl name Deidara, and a guy name Sasori.

"Well, I didn't know we were going out until today." I said with a nervous laugh.

When Sasuke said that I was his, Kyuubi got really mad. I am not surprise that he is, but I wish he can cool it alittle.

_**~*FlashBack*~**_

"Why are you staring at Naruto?" Kyuubi asked, as the two Uchihas still stare at us.

"I'm staring at him, because that _'someone' _I have is him!" Sasuke smirks.

"What!? Naruto!?" Kyuubi shouts, and then turns to looks at me when he yelled my name.

"Like I said, I can explain!" I said with a nervous smile.

"You better explain!"

"Oh calm down Kyuubi!" says Itachi as he hugs Kyuubi from behind "you should be happy! The older brothers go out together and the younger brothers go out together!" he cheers as he tightens his hug.

Kyuubi got free by elbowing him in the stomach and then punches his face. Itachi drops to the floor in pain. "I said don't touch me" Kyuubi says calmly.

"So mean...Kyuubi-kun..." Itachi says in pain.

"I said don't call me that either!" yells Kyuubi as he stomps on Itachi.

"Is you brother always like this?" Sasuke ask as he approaches me.

"Not really, but he does have a temper. What about Itachi?" I said as I watch Kyuubi beat on Itachi.

"Sometimes, but he gotten worst. Maybe because he met Kyuubi." says Sasuke as he also watches Kyuubi beat on his brother.

"There they go again!" laughed a guy who skin looks blue.

"There always fuckin like this!" laughs another who has short gray.

I decided to take a risk and walk up to the group. "Um...you guys know Kyuubi?" I ask, saying it a little shy.

"Well it is not the lil bro! Whats up kid!" says the man who looks blue.

"Umm.. ya, so I guess your Kyuubi's new friends?"

"Yup! Well he is actually our new leader, un" says a guy who looks like a girl. _Holy shit! I thought he was a girl! But since he talk I am way off!_

"Leader!?" I said surprise.

"Ha! The little shit didn't know!" laughed the guy who has short gray hair.

He then gets hit in the head by a guy with a black mask over his mouth. "Shut up Hidan! Of course he doesn't know! He hasn't seen Kyuubi in weeks."

"Ow! Fuck you Kakuzu!" yells Hidan.

"Sorry about that kid, but ya Kyuubi is our new leader of this group. Strong kid, by the way. The names Kisame. I'm in Juvie because I brake shark tanks at aquariums, but got caught"

"Wow..." _wow this guy is cool! And it does sound like my brother, when he wants to lead a group. He likes to be in control._

"Hey don't forget about us! UN!" yells the blonde.

"Oh ya! How about I introduce you two to the rest of the group." says Kisame.

_Two? _I turn my head to the right to see that Sasuke is standing next to me.

"This is Deidara, he is here, because he makes fire crackers into mini bombs and does pranks on everybody. The red hair is Sasori, he is here because he makes really interesting puppets. He uses them to steal stuff and prank people. The bad mouth prick is Hidan, he lost his temper and cursed out a cop and threatened to kill him."

"Hey! Your the fuckin prick! Fish ass!"

"Sigh..." Kisame continues "And this guy is Kakuzu, he doesn't talk that much, but he is here because he steals people's wallets or anything that's money. And we got four other people in the group but there somewhere else right now."

"Wow! You guys are awesome!" I cheer. _Kyuubi found awesome friends! _

"Not bad" says Sasuke.

"So I can see and hear that you two are together, un" smirks Deidara.

I blush. _Great! More embarrassment! _

Sasuke pulls me in front of him and hugs me from behind. "Of course, he is my Naru-chan!" I hear him chuckle.

"H-hey don't call me Naru-chan!" I said still having a blush on my face.

"Yours!?"

Sasuke lets go as we turn around at Kyuubi who is glares at us, but mostly at Sasuke as he still haves a foot on Itachi's beat up back.

"Yes, he is mine." Sasuke glares back.

"Hey lets don't fight" I hold Sasuke, as I try not to make them start anything. _Great...Kyuubi comes back and there is already a fight, besides the Itachi thing._

"Get over here Naruto!" Kyuubi comes up to me and pull me away from Sasuke.

"Kyuubi we can talk about this! Like I say AGAIN! I can explain!"

"Oh ya you are! We're getting away from these Uchihas!" Kyuubi yells as he drags me out of the cafeteria.

"Kyuubi!" _whats got into him? _

_**~*End of FlashBack*~**_

"Well! Explain!" says Kyuubi, demanding an explanation.

"Ok... well it started when I became Sasuke's roommate"

"He is staying at your cabin!?"

"Well I'm staying at his cabin..."

"Kit!"

"Sorry! Ummm... well..." _why am I being all scared!? He is my brother! Just...tell him the truth! _I sigh before I stared to talk again. "to be honest Kyuubi... I fell for Sasuke at first sight"

"Wh-What!?" he says in shock but not in anger shock.

"When I met him I thought he was a Teme and I did not know my feelings at first, but then I realized them. He is very perverted like Itachi...I think. I know that, but he can be sweet. He saves me from a more perverted guy name Sai, who is an awesome drawer by the way. He drew me and awesome picture that's hanging in my cabin. And Sasuke did save me from a gang."

"What!? Saved you from a gang? Were you in trouble?" he asks sounded more calmed down then before, but still sounded worried.

"Ya...they called themselves Sound"

He flinches. "I don't believe you. I know you Kit, you don't need saving, we all know that you are almost stronger then me"

"Well only me and you know that. I just I wanted to get good behavior, because if I get out early, then I get to see you faster" I frown and then smiled "but now I don't have to worry now"

He smiles and then pats my head. "ya your right"

"And besides I failed badly on good behavior anyway!" I pout.

He laughs. "Haha, now that sounds like our Naruto!" he rubs my head.

I laugh too.

"What you do?" he asks as he lets go.

"I got detention! For a week! I told the teacher he was a pervert because he reads the old man's pervert books!" I laugh.

Kyuubi laughs too. "No way! Someone actually reads thoughs!?"

"I know!"

We laughed for a while until we rested from the laughing and then Kyuubi goes a little serious. "So...you really like this Sasuke? And don't try lying about that because you just said you fell for him at first site, and..." he smirks at me "because you wont stop blushing every time he was near you or when he touches you"

I blush.

"There it is!"

"Kyuubi!" I threw a pillow at him.

"Haha! I'm just messing with you Kit! But seriously you like him huh?" he says as he catches the pillow and lays it on his bunk

I stare at him and then I smile. "Yup! Even if he is a Teme!"

"Ugh...to be honest and I think you already know this, but I don't like it" he sighs.

"Is it because I just turned gay? Or its because he is related to Itachi?" I ask worried that its the first thing I said.

He looks at the floor for a while and then moves his head, making him stare at the ceiling as he sits on the floor with his back leaning on his bottom bunk bed.

"Well Kit..." he looks at me. "I don't care if your gay, bi, or straight. I love you as a brother no mater what! The real reason is..."

"What?" I said in relief that its not because I am gay now.

"That Uchiha...is taking you away from me..." Kyuubi looks the other way with a blush.

My eyes go wide in shock. _K-Kyuubi was just jealous? Hehe...somehow this is pretty cute! My older brother is actually blushing. His face is almost redder then his orange red hair __**(his hair is mostly red). **_I smile big and glomped him making us fall to the ground.

"Hey! Whats with you!?" he yells still having his blush.

"I'm glad to see you again Kyuubi!" I snuggle into his chest, like I always do to him when I am sad or very happy.

"Hn! Glad to see you too Kit" he hugs me tight.

I get up and sit back on the floor and lean my back on I think is Itachi's bottom bunk bed. Kyuubi did the same but at his bunk.

"So what about you and Itachi?" I ask.

"Hmph! Don't get me started!" he glares.

"Too late" I smile.

"Smartass" he chuckles.

_Ha! I made him smiles! _

"When I got to my Camp, right away people thought I was trouble" he said.

"Lucky! Everybody thought I was in the wrong Camp! They thought that I should be in Summer Camp instead of here! They all said I was a chibi!" I pout.

He laughs. "I'm not surprise Kit. You do look like one. Well any who, I dropped off my stuff at my cabin, which no one was there so I roamed the Camp, and then that's where I met the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?"

"That's the name of the group you saw, but four were missing at the time you met them. At first they called me a weakling and so I dared them to fight me, the leader wanted to fight me, his name is Pain. I fought him easily and then that's when I became the leader."

"That easily!?" I said in shock.

"No, he wasn't easy at all! The fight didn't even finished, a teacher came up to us and broke us apart, and then brought us to the nurse because we were badly injured. While we were getting all healed up, me and him talked and made me the leader, he thought it was too much work."

"That's great!"

"Yup!...And that's when Itachi came in. I had a little more injuries so I had to stay longer, but the nurse ran out of some stuff and went to the back of the room. And that's where Itachi came in." Kyuubi fade off and then blushed.

I look at him confused and then it clicked. _I have a feeling that I know what happens._

"He did stuff right?" I ask.

"Y-Ya..."

I look down and blushed too "S-Sasuke did the same when I got detention."

He sighs "I guess we four are the same.." Kyuubi says as his blushes fades away.

"Yup..." I said still having my blush.

"Ok!"

I look up to see Kyuubi standing up with a big smile on his face.

"How about we do something else! You tell me about the friends that you made here and show me around this place. And show me that pictures that guy made you, and then lets do a bonus! I will go beat up that guy who made that picture for you!" he smiles as he lends a hand to help me up.

I smile back at him and then grabbed his hand. "Sounds great!" _ it would be great if Sai gets beat up! I am still not happy of what he did to me today. But I am mostly happy that I get to hang with my brother again. _"Lets Go!"

**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**

**So yes! Its mostly of thoughs two talking together! I hope it came out good because I rushed threw this. **

**And again: Sorry about the errors! If you understand it then don't complain!**

_**AND THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE FOR THIS STORY!! SO CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE!!**_

**So ya...that's all much to say.**

**Sooo.... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! me love reviews!!**


	8. A Fight For There Naruchan and

**AGAIN! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**So please enjoy! **

**Warning: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! WE HAVE TWO HORNY UCHIHAS AFTER TWO UZUMAKIS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I RESPECT THIS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! **

**HAPPY YAOI NEW YEAR!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**

_**Chapter 8: A Fight For There Naru-chan and...**_

~Naruto's POV~

"I'm tired!" I lay my head on Sasuke's shoulder as I sit in his lap and then closed my eyes.

"Well you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't sneak out to go see your brother all night, when you know you have classes the next day." Sasuke chuckles and hugs me close to him.

"So?" I snuggle close to him.

"Hn. Dobe"

"Teme..."

"Naru-chan looks so cute! Little brother did pick a winner!" Itachi cheers.

I hear Itachi scream. I think he fell backwards on the floor. I also think Sasuke is the one who kicked him off the chair because then I heard Sasuke scream 'Don't call him Naru-chan or cute! Only I can!'. But I was too tired to even open my eyes to even see.

Right now we are in science class, but our creepy teacher is late for some reason. Kyuubi got all my classes except for my last class. He is not here right now, because he got in trouble with Kurenai-sensei. So he is staying after for a little while. But I heard a rumor (of course I heard it from Ino), Ino said that she heard some teachers saying that they will be changing our class schedule and will be getting get switched ever week and we will have a school uniform. She said all this will start next week. She also said that they are doing this so we don't hang with our friends that much and they think we are not learning our lessons yet. I don't even know how there going to be able to do that! _LAME! _

Oh and I met the other four members of the Akatsuki! The one who was the leader, Pain, his girlfriend Konan (Pain and Konan were both in a gang and were sacrifice to give themselves up. A guy named Zetsu, he got a white tattoo all over his left arm and got a black tattoo all over his right arm. So all over his left arm is white and all over his right arm is black. The last one is Tobi, he is the youngest in the group, but they say he can fight. They don't know why he is there, because he keeps changing the story. There guessing that he doesn't want people to know. **(Tobi is not going to be Madara in my story so don't be thinking there is going a to be a twist with him and Madara)**

I feel Sasuke nuzzling his face in my hair.

"I love the smell of you Naruto"

"Pervert..." I chuckle. I open my eyes and sat up, making my legs go on each side of his hips. I look down at him with a smirk.

Sasuke looks up and grins at me, and then pulls me in for a kiss, taking me off guard. As he still kisses me I hear 'aaawwws' and 'how cute' in the background.

"Uchiha!"

I brake the kiss. Sasuke and I turn to the doorway to see my very angry older brother, Kyuubi.

"Shit..." Sasuke says.

_Busted..._

**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**

"Ok since I was late, because someone was make out in the hall ways." Orchimaru-sensei says as he glares at Sasori and Deidara.

"Oh shut up! Your the one who is flirting with a student! Un!" Deidara screams back at him as he leans in his chair.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Really!? The first thing you say when you come in your room is" Deidara stands up. 'Hi Sasuke-kun! Oh my! What happened Sasuke-kun'" Deidara says with a girly accent and pretending to be a girly girl. (which he makes it work).

Everyone starts to laugh and then Sasuke and Orchimaru-sensei blush a little.

Before Orchimaru-sensei came in, Sasuke was on the floor with a punch mark on his face. Kyuubi got really mad and pulled me off Sasuke and punched him in the face. Sasuke was about to get up and fight, but then Orchimaru-sensei came in.

"You got detention!" Orchimaru-sensei yells.

"What the fuck! Just because your a pervert, doesn't mean I get detention! Un!" Deidara snaps.

"Sasuke are you ok?" I ask Sasuke, as I rub cold water on his face with a cloth and as Deidara and Orchimaru-sensei argue. We are in the back of the room so we are seeing the whole fight in a great view.

"Ya, but I think its a bad idea to do this, your brother is glaring at me." Sasuke says as he glares back at my brother.

"Sorry, I'll talk to him...again. I guess he is still pretty mad about this." _well jealous actually. _

"No kidding he is. That means I can't be alone with you now." Sasuke says, still glaring at Kyuubi.

I frown. _He's right. Kyuubi will be on my toes 24/7. _Sasuke looks at me, making me stop rubbing his punched face and smiles.

"We still have our cabin." he smirks.

"What about Kiba and Shika?" I smirk, sounding like he did not think this threw. I get the cool bandage out of the first aid kit, and put it on his face.

"We'll think of something" he smirks again and then kisses me on my forehead. "Thanks for healing me, Nurse Naru-chan" he grins.

I blush. "T-Teme!" I look at the corner of me eye to see if Kyuubi saw that. And he did. He looks madder then before. "Kyuubi saw that!" I whisper.

"So? I don't care if he brakes my arm! He is not going to stop me from kissing you." he grabs my face and kisses me.

"Kyaaa!! There kissing again!" Sakura squeals.

I try to break the kiss, but I love it when Sasuke kisses me, so it was very hard to stop. But we got broke apart when Kyuubi pulls me back and punches Sasuke, but Sasuke blocked the punch. Kyuubi got more mad and started to kick and punch. Sasuke blocked almost all of them, but got some hits. Sasuke then started to do some punches and kicks.

"Stop it!" I yell trying break them apart, but Orchimaru-sensei beat me to it and broke them apart.

**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**

~Sasuke's POV*~

"This is all your fault Uchiha!" Kyuubi yells at me as Naruto tends to his wounds and as Itachi is to mine.

"How is this my fault!? You attacked me when I did nothing wrong!"

"Yes you did! You were kissing my little brother!"

"So!?" I yell back.

"Why you!" Kyuubi was about to get up, but then Naruto stops him.

"Kyuubi your going to make me mess up! Hold still!" Naruto puts him back on the bed.

We are in the nurses office, but some how Shizune is not here so our brothers out treating our wounds. Stupid Kyuubi and I made a big mess in the science room and now I have to clean the science room for 2 weeks and Kyuubi has to clean Kakashi-sensei's room for 2 weeks. (Which I don't know why he has to do Kakashi-sensei's room and not the science room too) _(I bet Orchimaru-sensei just wants me alone in his room! Gross!)_

We all stood in the room, quiet, while Kyuubi and I glare at each other for a little while. I take a glance at Naruto, seeing that he haves a sad face on.

"Na--"

"I'm done! Now be careful!" Naruto in interrupts me and gets up and starts to walk out.

Kyuubi smiles and turn around "Thanks Ki..." he stops talking as he sees Naruto leaves the room.

"You two are idiots" Itachi says as he smacks a bandage on my arm.

"Ow! Jack ass!" I hiss.

"From your arguing, again! Poor Naruto is all sad!" Itachi glares at us.

_Shit! He's right. Naruto must be mad right now..._

"Nice going Uchiha! Now Naruto is sad!" Kyuubi stands up and glares at me.

I glare back and stand up. "Idiot! It's yours! Why can't you just accept us!?"

Kyuubi doesn't answer, but still glares at me. He then just storms out of the room.

"Why you--" I was about to go run after him, but then Itachi stops me.

"He needs to think for a while, he feels really guilty right now." Itachi says.

"Now how do you know that?" I raise an eyebrow.

He smiles. "I been with Kyuubi at the other Camp. And you been at this Camp with Naruto and you know him easily right?" Itachi says as he is trying to tell me something.

I get what he is saying. He knows Kyuubi for almost 3 weeks and knows him like he knew him for a year. Same here with me and Naruto.

Itachi rubs the top of my head catching me off guard. I look up at him.

"Don't worry Sasuke-chan! Everything will get better!" Itachi smiles.

I punch him in the stomach and he falls to the ground. "Stop with the stupid names" I grab my stuff and head for lunch.

"Little brother is so mean..." he pretends to tear as he held his stomach and as he follows me out the door.

**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**

~Sasuke's POV~

Naruto wouldn't speak to me all day. Not even Kyuubi. He must be really mad.

"You missed a spot Sasuke-kun"

"Hn..." I scrub more on the table, knowing I didn't miss a spot. _You just want me here longer you pervert! _

_I wounder if I can talk to him alone after this. I just hope Naruto will be willing to listen to me. Wait... I heard that Naruto's birthday was on October 10! That's next Friday! Maybe I can give him an early birthday present to cheer him up! But what can I give him in this dump! I can't go and buy something! Shit! I never knew giving someone a present could be so hard! I still have a week, I can give it to him on his birthday. So I guess giving him a present is out of the question... I guess talking to him is the only way..._

"Orchimaru-sensei"

I flinch as I hear a familiar voice. I look up to see Naruto, still with a sad face at the doorway, calling for my perverted sensei.

"What is it Naruto-chan?" Orchimaru-sensei says with a smirk, trying to tease Naruto, by saying 'Chan' at the end of his name.

I glare at him.

"Kabuto-sensei wants to see you." Naruto says, ignoring what he said.

Orchimaru-sensei sighs. "What does he want now?" he starts to walk out, but before he leaves he turns around to look at me with a smile "Make sure you finish cleaning up, or I will have to punish you" he winks at me and then leaves.

I shiver. _That is so gross!_

Naruto moved out of the way for him to leave. Naruto then turns to me and we both stare at each other in silence. We stand and stared at each other for quit a while. _Someone needs to say something._ I open my mouth, but Naruto says something first.

"Sorry..." he looks down.

"For what?" I walk up to him. "You didn't do anything wrong Naruto" I stop in front of him. _I want to hold him, but what if I'm not allowed to?_

"It's all my fault that your hurt!"

I hear that he is about to cry, so it gave me a chance to embrace him. I hold him close to me, catching up of all day when I wasn't able to touch him. He smelled very sweet and of ramen. I rub his back trying to calm him down before he breaks down. He clenched onto me tight and cried a little.

"Naruto, nun of this is your fault, ok? Your brother is just worried of you. I can tell that he loves you very much." I release him and held his face making sure he is looking at me. He haves this sad but relief face on. I wipe the tears away from his eyes with my thumb and smiled at him.

"Itachi said he will talk to Kyuubi more, and you said you will talk to Kyuubi, right? Maybe he will change his mind after all this" I said still smiling at.

"B-but...Kyuubi is very stubborn!" Naruto worries.

"And? So are you, and look where you are." I smirk.

He pouts. _So cute you are so lucky I am taking it slow Naruto! _

After his little pout, Naruto then smiles and starts giggling. I smile and laugh with him.

"It feels great talking to you again Sasuke!"

"You make it sound like that we haven't said anything to each other for months"

"Well it did feel like that!"

"Hn." I hug him close to me. Holding him tighter then I ever did. Afraid that I couldn't hold him gain. "I love you Naruto"

I feel him flinch "W-what...?"

I release him and stared at his shocked face. "I love you Naruto" I smirk.

I finally said it. Now what will you say Naruto? Will you hate me or will accept it? I may be an Uchiha, but to say that is really tough! When Naruto was ignoring me and with a sad face like that all day, made me think that I really blew it. Making me feel that I wont be able to talk to him again. So what will you say Naruto?

Naruto finally moves and smiles. He glomps me, taking me from surprise and hold onto me tight.

"I love you too Sasuke!"

My eyes go wide. I look down to see that he buried his face in my chest. I can see his ears are red also, so he is blushing mad. _Aaww he is embarrassed. _I hold onto him and pulled him in for a kiss.

**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**

~Naruto's POV~

"Naruto, wake up"

"No..." I reply back to Sasuke.

"If you don't get up, we're going to be late for class and we will get in big trouble."

"So?"

Sasuke rips the blanket off my body.

"Hey!" I sit up to see Sasuke holding the blanket and staring at me with a bloody nose. _What the...? _I look down to see that I am only in my boxers. _Uh-oh... _"Umm...Sasuke...?"

Sasuke drops the blanket, wipes the blood away and starts to get on the bed and starts to move close to me. I am now below Sasuke, and Sasuke is on all fours on top of me.

"Its too early Sasuke!" I said something before _'something' _happens.

"Then you should have at least put some pajama bottoms on" he grins and starts to kiss my neck.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignores me and starts kissing down lower.

"Hey Kit! Are you up!?"

_Kyuubi!?_

Kyuubi and Itachi barrage in. Itachi haves a shock face but then it turns into a worried face and looks at Kyuubi. Kyuubi also has a shock face and then it goes into anger.

"Uchiha...." Kyuubi hisses.

"Damn it..." Sasuke says, as a sweat is falling from his face.

"YOU JACKASS!! NARUTO IS STILL YOUNG!"

**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**

"Hey at least he didn't hit you, right?" I said trying to calm Sasuke down.

"Still! He could have at least walked in, in a different time!" Sasuke yells as he bites into his BLT.

"Hahah! Didn't have your _'alone' _time!?" Kiba laughs.

"Lucky that Kiba and I left early or we would have to listen to that annoying yelling and your rape-ige" Shika sighs and bites into his food.

"Shut it!" Sasuke snaps.

"Oi Oi! How is everyone!?"

We all turn around to see a guy in all black and orange, (like what I wear), it was Tobi.

"Hey Tobi" I smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto!" Tobi smiles and then crawls under the table and goes in front of my legs.

"Ummm...Tobi? What are you doing?" I ask.

"Ya! What are you doing!?" Sasuke glares at him.

"I'm hiding from Hidan!" he whispers.

"What did you do?" Ino asks. _(of course she asks, she wants the new gossip.)_

"Trust me, you don't want to know!"

"TOBI!!!"

"Shit!" Tobi covers himself more.

"Where are you, you little shit head!" Hidan smashes in the cafeteria, covered in black and white. His body is covered all in black and with white designed all over him. He looks around and then he spots him. Under the table. (I also heard that Hidan was a great tracker).

"There you are! You little shit!" Hidan runs up to us.

"It was Zetsu's idea too!" Tobi runs out from under the table and jumps on the table to get away but then Hidan jumped him and Tobi tried to escape. Our food went everywhere. Sasuke grabbed me and hold me close so no food will get on me.

"Ok! Stop it! Right now!" Gai-sensei and Asuma-sensei, try to break them up.

After the big mess was all figured out, we all went to the farthest place in the cafeteria.

"I got food all over me!" Sakura complains.

"Same here! N-Naruto-kun is so lucky that he didn't get any o-on him" Hinata says as she wipes some stuff off her shirt.

"Ya, thanks Sasuke" I smile at him.

Sasuke smiles at me.

"Tobi!"

We all turn around to the opening of the cafeteria to see Akatsuki smashing in. Kyuubi turns to me and and runs up to us.

"Have you guys seen Tobi? Or Hidan?" Kyuubi says in a panic.

"Oh ya we did!" Kiba says as he also wipes stuff off his clothes.

Kyuubi looks at all of us. "I don't want to know, now! I'm tired of looking for them." Kyuubi sighs and then looks at me with a confused face. "Now why are you the only person not covered with food?"

"Oh! Sasuke covered me from the fight so I wouldn't get covered with food" I smile.

He glares at him.

"What?" Sasuke glares back.

_Not again..._

Kyuubi looks the other way. "N-nothing...just...Th-thanks..."

"Kyuubi?" I said in shock.

Sasuke eyes go wide and so did everyone else. _Heck I was too!_ Sasuke then smiles "No problem"

"Yay!" I cheer and hugged Kyuubi.

"Ok Kit! Let go!"

I release him and I smile at him.

"Yay! Kyuubi has gowned up!" Itachi hugs him tight.

"Let go Itachi!"

We all laugh.

I am so happy that Kyuubi has accepted Sasuke and I...Well accept almost all of us. _Wait! Shit!_

"Hey I just remembered something! I have to go guys!" I said as I start to leave.

"Huh?" Kyuubi says, still trying to get Itachi off of him.

"Why?" Sasuke asks.

"I got a note saying that Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk to me at lunch so I got to go! I will see in guys later in class! Bye!" I start to walk out of the cafeteria.

The note said Kakashi-sensei wanted me to meet him in room a room that is back of a cabin. _I wounder why he wants me. I bet he wanted to talk about my grades. Or about how badly I mouth him. If it's about the bad behavior, I will just mouth him. _I make it to the place but then I see that there is no door. I look back and forth, but no door.

"What the hell?"

"Tch! I was starting to think you wouldn't come!"

I flinch and turn to my left to see a guy smirking at me.

"Same here! Your late!" I look to my right to see another guy.

"Wh-whats going on?" I start to back up, but I shortly stop, since there was a gate. (the one that covers the Camp)

"We were told to beat the shit out of you!" says the guy in the left who has white short long hair.

"Sorry kid, but bosses orders" says the guy on the right who haves short orange hair.

"Wh-why? What did I do?"

"Your asking too many questions! Lets get to the beating!" says the guy with white hair.

_Oh no..._

**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**

~Sasuke's POV~

"Hmmm...."

"Whats with you Uchiha?" Kyuubi asks.

"Well..." I turn to him. "Naruto went to see Kakashi-sensei a long time ago, I wounder whats taking him so long"

He sighs. "I was thinking the same thing"

"Same here! It shouldn't take that long. Class has been going on for like thirty minutes already" Itachi says.

"I don't like this" I said as I glare at nothing.

"Me either. We---" Kyuubi trails off as we see Kakashi-sensei walk in to the room.

"Hey Asuma! Did you get the papers that I sent you?" Kakashi-sensei asks as he interrupts his class.

"Ya I did, but you could of asked at another time." Asuma sighs.

"ya, I could of, but I didn't" he smiles under his mask.

_That's weird... if Kakashi-sensei was talking with Naruto, then why isn't Naruto with him? _

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" I stand up.

"Hm?" Kakashi-sensei turns to me. "Now what do you want Sasuke?"

"Have you seen Naruto?" I ask.

"Why? He is your problem, not mine."

"Naruto said he had to go see you during lunch, what happened?" Kyuubi stands and asks.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Naruto got a note saying that you wanted to see him during lunch" I said, starting to freak out.

"I told no one to come see me during lunch"

"WHAT!?" Kyuubi and I yell in unison.

_Naruto! _

Kyuubi and and I run out of class along with Itachi. Itachi went to go get the rest of the Akatsuki members as Kyuubi and I went to search Naruto.

"Did Naruto said where he was going to meet Kakashi-sensei!?" Kyuubi asks as we run off.

"No! But we got to loose these teachers first! Before we find out!"

We both turn our heads around to see Kakashi-sensei chasing after us and yelling at us to stop. I think Asuma-sensei went after Itachi.

_Shit how are we going to loose him!? We have to get to Naruto!_

"I know how to loose him!" Kyuubi says and grabs my arm and turns to a corner. He lifts a tile on floor.

"What the hell is this?"

"I got some blue prints from some teen who was here before and made escape tunnels around here"

"What!?"

"I'll explain later! Now jump in!" Kyuubi pushes me in and I fall to a dirt tunnel with lights leading every way. Kyuubi jumps in.

"Nice" I said as I look around but it was no time for looking, its time for search for Naruto!

"Now you know this place good! Where do hidden fights are mostly at!?" Kyuubi asks.

"hmmm...Behind cabins and in peoples rooms."

"Naruto must be behind one of the cabin buildings, I doubt he will go into a room with a teacher." Kyuubi says as he starts to run down the right side tunnel.

"Do you know where your going?" I ask as I follow behind.

"Ya! I study these blue prints before we got here, so did the rest of the members."

"This is pretty incredible"

"I know! But we need to worry about finder Naruto first!"

"Right!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Ah! St-stop!"

"Punch him again" says the guy with white hair as he hold me from behind and as the orange hair guy keeps punching me in the stomach.

He punches me again. "Ugh!"

"Hn! This chibi is so helpless! Why the hell are you here when you can't even fight!?" says the white hair guy as he laughs.

_Again! Saying that I am a chibi and I can't fight! _Before the orange hair guy can punch again, I blocked him with my foot.

"Wh..."

"What?" the white hair guy finish the sentence.

I kicked the orange hair guy far and pulled my head back and smacked the white hair guy in the face. I move back so I was facing both of them. The two look at me surprise. I glare at them.

"I'll show you chibi!"

**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**

**This chapter is long! I worked on this all night! So I hope you guys like this! **

**I put like two chapters together, because I am afraid that I might not upload for a while after this. (school starts Monday. -tear tear drop drop-)**

**and I think this chapter is a cliffhanger, but oh well deal with it!**

_**I HAVE A POLL UP FOR THIS STORY! PLEASE VOTE! **_**Me need to know the answer!**

**AGAIN: sorry about the bad grammar or bad errors! If you can understand then don't complain!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! **_**me love reviews! **


	9. Who is the Chibi now?

**Finally I can type! **

**I just got my wisdom teeth removed (all 4 of them) and these pain medicine I have to take are making me all drugged out. So I had no time to type at all, because I was drugged out. My mouth is still swollen, but I can still type! YAY! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 9: Who is the Chibi now?**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Tch! Like a chibi can kick our ass!" says the guy with the gray hair. "Come on Juugo! Get up!"

"Ugh!...Its pretty hard to get up…that kid kicked me pretty hard…" Juugo struggles to get up.

"Wha!? You sound like you're already down!" he turns to him.

_His guard is down! _I run up to the guy with gray hair. He turns his head around, but not fast enough and I punch him in the face. He flew back and crashed into his friend Juugo.

"Argh!" screamed the gray hair guy as he flew back.

"Suigetsu! Dude! Are you ok!?" Juugo asks as he holds his knocked out friend. Few seconds passed, as Juugo still trying to wake his friend and then Juugo shots his head up and glares at me. "Brat!"

I put my fist up and got myself ready for what's to come.

"Kill…"

_What?_

"Kill…." Juugo moves Suigetsu off his lap and stands up. "Kill…"

_Why does he keep saying 'kill'?_

"Arrrrgh!!"

_Uh-oh…_

Juugo runs up to me and tries to punch me in the face, but I duck down and tried to trip him, but he jumps up and flies back. He then tries to kick me in the face, but I block, making me get pushed back. He ran to me and gets me in the face, pushing me back. I slide back, but I still hold my stance. We glare at each other, both of us breathing hard and keeping our guard up.

"This is why I am here…"

"Huh?"

"I'm here in this camp so I can kill… the one I am order to get…" he glares hard at me.

_What!? He completely changed…since I knocked out his friend he has been trying to…kill me! _"What!? You're making no sense! Who order you to kill me or beat me!?" I ask getting furious.

"Arrgh!"

_Shit! _Juugo runs to me and gets me in the gut. _How can I loose my guard off from what he just said!?_

"Ugh!" I go on my knees and held my gut. _This isn't good…he hit me pretty hard… _before I can lift my head up I get lifted up by the shirt.

Juugo lifted me up so high like I was a two year old kid, like I weighed nothing. I grip his wrist trying to get free but no use. I glare down at him.

"You're finished…chibi!" he smirks at the last word.

_Chibi! I'm tired of that word! I will not loose to this guy just because he thinks I am Chibi! _I lift my leg up and I kick him as hard as I can in the gut and he drops me.

"Ugh!..."

I stand on my knees, as I held my throat and cough a little. _My throat feels dry…_

"Argh!!"

_That scream! That means--- _Before I can even finish my thoughts I get kicked in the stomach. He kicks side ways, making me fly and hit the back of the cabin.

"Ah!"

I close my eyes tight from the pain. I was in a sitting passion as my back leaned on the cabin. I try to open my eyes as I see Juugo walk up to me. I drop my head down and stared at the floor, and close my eyes. _I can't move….. Come on move! You can't loose!...Move!_

"I'm surprise that Suigetsu got knocked out so easily from you" he kneels in front of me. "Especially….a Chibi like you. You may through some punches and kicks, but I can see that you can't fight for shit…" I hear him smirk.

I flinch. _Chibi…Chibi…can't fight….can't…_

"Huh…? Not moving? I guess your done already." He sighs. "I'm sorry about this kid" I hear him stand.

_How can he say I can't fight!? I have be learning how to fight ever since my parents passed away…Kyuubi has been teaching me. I worked my ass off and all I get is 'You may through some punches and kicks, but I can see that you can't fight for shit…' No…fuck this… _I shot my eyes open. I sit up and slide my right leg, hitting Juugo's legs, making him fall to the ground hard.

"Wha!?"

Before he can even get up I go on top of him and grabbed his shirt.

"Now listen you! Call me Chibi all you want! But…"

"And what are you going to do!? Huh!? Who the fuck do you think you are, sounding all mighty all of as sudden!?" he puts a cocky face on and smiles at me.

I smirk "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! The chibi who just kicked you and your friend's asses! The Chibi!" I lift up a fist and punched him in the face with all my might.

Juugo goes wide eyes and then gets knocked out instantly. I pant as I let go of Juugo's shirt. _I…can't believe I won… _ I start to stand up, but then I flinch as I still feel pain at my gut. _Ow!...ugh…my stomach… _I start to stand straight, but then I hear talking and foot steps from behind. _Ugh…I'm so tired and in so much pain to even turn around...everything is starting to get blurry…_

"Naruto!"

_That's Kyuubi and Sasuke's voice… _I get some strength and turn myself around. I get more strength and turn my whole body, stepping away from Juugo's unconscious body. When I turned around, (still hold my stomach with my right arm) I see the whole Akatsuki, along with Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke…K-Kyuubi…" I manged to say, but then lost all strength. I drop to my knees and fall flat to the floor.

"Naruto!" I hear Sasuke yell.

"Hey Kit hold on!" I also hear Kyuubi yell too.

I hear more voices, but barely, as all the voices start to fade. And then everything went blank.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~ **_

**Yes! A very EXTREMLY short chapter! **

**I just wanted to get something up, so sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter. The next chapter might be up tomorrow though! So cheer for YAYness! **

**I'm going to still have the poll up until….2/1/10**

**So if you haven't voted please vote!**

**And AGAIN! - ****Sorry about the bad grammar or bad errors! If you can understand then don't complain! Please don't review about my errors and grammar (especially grammar). I know that it's not good. Like I said AGAIN, I'm not a very bright girl _**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. The Person who wanted Naruto Down

**Theses reviews are so awesome!! Thanks so much everyone!! **

**I hope that you guys will keep loving/liking this story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 10: The Person who wanted Naruto Down**_

~Sasuke's POV~

_I can't believe that….Naruto…took down Suigetsu AND Juugo! How!? _ I look down on Naruto who is still getting treated by Shizune-sensei. Naruto is still unconscious and pretty beaten up. Kyuubi and Itachi are with me, but the rest of the Akatsuki's had to go back to class. When we found Naruto, I was extremely shock. But…I did have a feeling that Naruto had a good fight in him. But to beat thoughts two….that's incredible!

Of course we had to explain to the teachers of what happened. But there is something off…Juugo and Suigetsu don't care about Naruto, so….why?

"Thank you" Kyuubi thanks Shizune-sensei as she is finished Naruto up and leaves the room.

Kyuubi closes the door and stands there still gripping the door handle. I sit next to Naruto, and stare at Kyuubi.

"You need to calm down" I tell Kyuubi as I turn to Naruto and close my eyes as I cross my arms.

"How can I fuckin calm down!?" I hear him run up to me. "My little brother just got hurt and you want me to calm down!?"

_He needs to shut up! I can barley calm down myself…_

I lean forward, with my eyes still close and bared my face in my hands.

"How can you be so calm about this!? I thought you liked my brother!" Kyuubi goes on.

"Kyuubi!" I hear Itachi go up to Kyuubi. "Listen…" I hear Itachi moving Kyuubi away from me so that he can talk to him away from me so that I can't hear, but I can hear them clearly. "Kyuubi….Sasuke is freaking out more then you are right now"

"What!? No he is not! He is just sitting there like this is nothing!" Kyuubi yells.

"He is my little brother, trust me… Sasuke feels the same pain as you right now"

I hear Kyuubi growl.

I open my eyes to see Naruto still sleeping. _Naruto…_I look up in front of me and see two curtains that are close. There is a bed behind each curtain. Juugo and Suigetsu. Then one of the curtains open and it was Suigetsu, rubbing his head in pain as he moves the curtain away.

"Ow…my head hurts…" he says.

From seeing him, my blood starts to boil and I can feel all the anger come out. I stand up right away and ran up to him. This takes him by surprise as I grab him by the shirt and pushed him to the wall.

"You better have good damn reason of I why shouldn't beat the shit out of you right now!" I scream at him.

"Woa! Wait! I can explain Sasuke!" he starts to freak.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yells from behind.

"Talk!" I smack him again to the wall.

"Ok! But….I can't. If I tell you guys she, might be worst then that Ch—I mean Naruto."

_He didn't say Chibi…_ that took me by surprise, but I still kept my glare on. "I have a feeling that we are going to be worst then….wait did you just say 'she'?"

Suigetsu starts to tense.

I stronger my glare "It's _'her'_…am I right?"

Suigetsu doesn't say anything he just turns his head and frowns. I drop him.

"A-am I off the hook….?" Suigetsu shakes.

I smirk at him. "No…I'm going to leave you with someone better…" I turn to around and start to leave.

"Thanks…" Kyuubi whispers as I walk past by him.

I leave and left Suigetsu with Kyuubi. _I bet Kyuubi wants to get his anger out too, so Suigetsu should be good. _

Now I think classes should be over in 20 minutes. That's enough time to go to her cabin and wait for her. She haves her own cabin, so it will be easy to…_'talk' _to her.

I start to walk to where all the girl cabins are and saw the cabin that I was looking for, cabin number 3.

I walk up to the door and went to open it, but it was lock. I looked around to make sure there were no teacher was around. I backed up and kicked the door open.

I walk in to a purple room, but with so many pictures everywhere. The scary thing about this room is that all the pictures are…_me…_

I walk up to a dresser and I see a picture of me and her together. I pick it up and glared at it and then I throw it across the room with so much anger. _I should have seen this coming! How can I just leave my guard down like that! Everyone knows she is an obsessed freak, so I can just let this go!? I don't care if she is a girl! I will kick her fuckin ass!_

"Who the hell did this to my door!?" I hear her walk in as she looks at her door in anger, but then changes into a happy, cheerful face when she saw me. "Sasuke-kun! What a wonderful surprise!" she drops her bag and runs up to me and tries to give me a hug.

"Don't you even dare touch me!" I growled at her, before she hugged.

She stopped an inch away from me and looks at me confused. "W-hats wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"You know very well…Karin!" I glare at her. "Why the hell did you make Juugo and Suigetsu attack Naruto!?"

She does a little smirk, a hidden smirk, but I can see it very clearly. "Sasuke-kun…I have no idea what you are talking about."

I grit my teeth "Don't play dump! You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Sasuke-kun…" she moves closer. "How about we stop talking and just…"

"No!" I snap.

She puts and then smiles. "Besides, Naruto couldn't have survived if Juugo and Suigetsu attacked him. So why would I do that then?" she moves even closer.

I growl and pushed her away. She 'eeked' as she fell to the floor. I glare down at her. "For one! Naruto won the battle! Juugo is the one mostly injured!"

Her eyes go wide. "What!? The Chibi one!" she stands up in furious. "How!? Thoughts two are very strong! That's why I trust---" she slaps her hand over her moth and gasp.

_Busted! _I grab her by the shirt and pulled her close, as I glare hard at her. "I don't even care if you're a girl or not! I will beat the shit out of you of what you did to Naruto! And that will just be me! Wait until his brother gets you!"

She starts to shake and shiver. I can see that she is very scared; she even looks like she is going to cry.

"I-I-I….I just…wanted to be with you!" she starts to cry.

This doesn't bring me down, or makes me soft. It still gets me angry! What she did to Naruto was unforgivable! What if Naruto did not make it? What of he gets so injured that he can't walk again? He was fighting Juugo! People have survived by him after a fight, but get broken bones after it. Rumors even said that some people didn't even survive.

"I don't even care if you cry! I will never forgive you!"

Then her face turns into a glare. "Fine then!" and then kicks me in the leg.

I let go of her and dropped to the floor and grabbed my leg in pain. She turns around to run away, but then I grab her leg before she does and pulled it making her fall face first on the floor. She growls in pain as she holds her face. I go on top of her and pinned her down. I smirk.

"You really think you can escape that easily?"

She gulps, but then starts to struggle.

"How can you like that blond! He is just a useless kid! Now let me go! You know you don't even have the guts to hit me!"

I glare at her and then grabbed her by the shirt and punched her right in the face. She closes her eyes tight from the pain and then looks at me with wide eyes.

"Now what were you saying about I wouldn't hit you?" I smirk.

Then I finish her off, by smacking her head to the ground by dropping her down hard. She's knocked out cold.

I stand up and stare at her. _This is not enough…she needs to be more punish. Kyuubi will get her, but I'm still so mad! She needs to get more punish! Like I said, she sent Juugo and Suigetsu to attack Naruto. Juugo is unstable. He could have killed Naruto. _Before I walked out of Karin's cabin, I ripped all the pictures that she had of me and torn them into little peaces so that she can't even put them back together.

I go and walk back to the nurse's office to see how Naruto is doing. When I got there, I see Naruto still asleep and I see that Suigetsu was beat up badly by Kyuubi. I go and close Suigetsu's curtain (he was laying there all beat up) and sat next to Naruto. There I see a little note next to him.

'_Hey Sasuke, just in case you come back before we did, we left to get some food and drinks for Naruto, when he wakes up. DON'T DO ANYTHING WITH HIS UNCONSCIOUS BODY!_'

I sigh. _Does he really think I would do something to Naruto when he is like this? _ I look at Naruto. '_DON'T DO ANYTHING WITH HIS UNCONSCIOUS BODY!_'

_Shit…_ I cover my mouth and lean back in my chair. _Now he is making me think… _I look up at the ceiling. I sigh again… _at least Naruto is ok._

"Mmm…Sasuke?"

My eyes go wide and I look at Naruto right away. Naruto was sitting up and rubbing his head in pain.

"Naruto! Are you ok?"

"Ya…still in pain though…" he looks around "Where am I?"

I couldn't hold the urge to not hug him. I pulled him in a hug. I held him tight not wanting to let go of him.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"You scared the shit out of me Dobe." I let go of him, held his face and started at his flushed face.

"S-Sorry…" he frowns.

"You shouldn't be sorry. Beside we got everything under control now."

"What?"

"Ya, it was Karin"

His eyes go wide. "K-Karin?"

"Ya, but…" I kiss his forehead. "You can say that I talked to her, but that was just me…wait until Kyuubi gets to her." I make butterfly trails down his face and made it to his lips. I captured thoughts wonderful lips. Thoughts wonderful soft lips.

I break the kiss and smiled at him. He blushes. _I love it when he blushes. _

"So what happen to Juugo and Suigetsu?" he asks, feeling embarrassed.

I let go of his face. "Well first thing is that…you surprised me. No one had beaten Juugo before. There both knocked out over there." I point to where the curtains are.

Naruto turns his head over there and then turns his head back at me with a smile. "They were no problem! I guess they didn't think I can beat them! Who is the Chibi now!?" Naruto cheers.

I chuckle. "You're still a Chibi Dobe"

He glares at me "Teme!" he leans to me as he says _'Teme'_.

"Hn…Dobe." I pull him into a hug and to a deep kiss.

Naruto wrapped around me gladly and pulled me in more for the kiss.

"What the hell Uchiha!?"

Naruto I break the kiss and turne to the doorway to see Kyuubi and Itachi. (Who had food and drinks in there hands.)

"K-Kyuubi!" Naruto tries to make it seem like nothing happen.

I sigh… _ can I ever get a break….?_

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**Oh ya! I got it done!**

**I hope you like/love it! I think I did badly on the Karin and Sasuke part. I didn't know how to make that part good but oh well! I got it done! **

**And you people, who haven't reviewed yet, please do! I want to know what you think of my story! **

**And AGAIN! - Sorry about the bad grammar or bad errors! If you can understand then don't complain! Please don't review about my errors and grammar (especially grammar). I know that it's not good. Like I said AGAIN, I'm not a very bright girl **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. A Five Year Old and His Fox

**These reviews are so awesome!! Thanks so much everyone!! **

**I hope that you guys will keep loving/liking this story! **

**Warning: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! WE HAVE TWO HORNY UCHIHAS AFTER TWO UZUMAKIS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I RESPECT THIS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! **

**P.S. no beta for this story. Reason at the end of this chapter. So warning on the bad grammar and some errors.**

**PLESAE REVIEW!**

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

_**Chapter 11: A Five Year Old and His Fox**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Ok everyone! Get into your seats; we have to talk about something important today." Iruka-sensei says as he settles down the class. "And sit in your own seats!" Iruka-sensei glares at me.

I glare back. "Fine…" I get off Sasuke's lap and sat at the desk next to him.

"Ok! Everyone knows that classes will be switched tomorrow and that cabin roommates will be switched around too? So I hope that everyone is packed, because you might be switched out of your cabin."

I look at Sasuke with a sad face. He smiles.

"It'll be fine. I bet we will be in the same cabin."

"Ya…you maybe right." I smile.

It was bad enough that I got attacked, but the next day, we found out that our classes will be switched around. Yes, we did hear this from Ino, but there was some stuff that she didn't get. Since my brothers Camp came here, it's been crazy! So the classes have to be all switched around and our cabins! So Sasuke and I might get separated…I don't want that. But Sasuke might be right, we might still be together, and there is another bright side, no one calls me chibi anymore! Now people have been coming up to me and saying 'Awesome Job!' or 'I can't believe that you beaten Juugo! Awesome Job' or 'Great Job Uzumaki!' ect. Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin had gotten in big trouble. There punishment was that they can't go to the surprise party that the teachers are giving us (heard it from Ino).

"Ok! Its free time for 20 minutes, and then home room is over, and then we will get started on History." Iruka-sensei states.

Sasuke and I looked at each other. Sasuke was about to say something, but then someone called after him.

"Hey Uchiha!" Kyuubi says as he walks up to us, but mostly Sasuke.

"What now?" Sasuke says, having his guard up.

'_Oh please! I hope there not going to fight again!'_

"We need to talk, come over here" Kyuubi says in a calm tone and starts to walk off, to the front of the class room.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and then turns to me in confusion. I shrug my shoulders. Sasuke then sighs and gets up to fallow Kyuubi.

'_What was that all about?' _I watch Sasuke and Kyuubi sit down at two desks at the front of the class room, where there wasn't that much students, and then they started to talk.

"Naruto-kun!"

Before I can turn around, some ones arms were around me.

"T-Tobi!?" I said in surprise, still surprise from that glomp.

Tobi gets off and smiles at me. "Tobi got a present for you!"

"A present? For what?"

"Your birthday is Friday, right? So I got bored and made your present early!"

'_My birthday! How can I forget about my own birthday!?' _It's been so crazy around here that I forgot about it! I was even bragging about it when I entered this camp. How stupid can I be!?

"You didn't have to Tobi" I smile at him, acting like I never forgot.

"Of course I had to! Happy early birthday, Naruto-kun!" Tobi hands me a picture.

I grab it and I felt that my eyes were going to pop out. It was a simple picture of me and Sasuke as chibis or you can say, in anime form. It is a field with a sunset in the background. Sasuke and I are in the middle of the field and we are both smiling and holding hands. I was speechless.

"Tobi….this…this is great!" I smile big as I still gaze at the picture.

"You really like it!? Yay!" he hugs me really tight. "Tobi is happy that you love it Naruto-kun!"

"Cant…breath…."

"Ah! Tobi Sorry!" he lets go right away.

I breathe in some air. "It's ok"

"Hm? What you got there?" I look up to see Itachi staring at the picture.

"Tobi made it for me! For an early birthday present!"

"Early Birthday present? When's your Birthday Day Naruto?"

"This Friday, October 10!"

"Hmmmm….then I need to get you a present" Itachi smirks.

"Uh…i-its fine, besides, there is really nothing you can get me in this Camp" I laugh nervously at the thought of Itachi getting me a gift.

Itachi leans forward "That's what you think Naru-chan" he then winks at me and then starts to walk away.

I couldn't help but blush.

"So!" Tobi grabs a chair and sits in front of me "What are you going to do for your birthday, Naruto-kun?" Tobi asks, acting like Itachi wasn't even here.

"Nothing really. There's really nothing you can do in this Camp."

"You never know Naruto-kun! Maybe Sasuke-kun can make it great!" Tobi cheers.

I chuckle "You maybe right"

I look over Tobi's shoulder to see Kyuubi and Sasuke still talking. They don't look like that they are fighting and doesn't look like they will have one. But I should still keep an eye on them.

Tobi notices that I am looking over his shoulder and turns around to see what I am looking at. He turns around and smiles.

"What?" I ask, wondering why he is smiling.

"They look like there getting along." He says still smiling.

I couldn't help but smile too "Ya…they are, but…" I frown "they still argue a lot."

"You and Sasuke argue a lot too. Besides! That means they both really love you!" he cheers.

"I guess…" then I put my smile back on. "That's very true"

Maybe Sasuke and Kyuubi are finally getting along. They actually have been pretty good together since yesterday.

"So Naruto-kun…."

"Ya?"

"Do you like…" Tobi's smile turns into a grin "Pranks?"

I grin as well. I was a big pranker at my high school. It has been a while that I did a prank.

"What do you got in mind?"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

~Sasuke's POV~

"What!? Are you really asking me this? Aren't you his brother? You should be asking him, not me!" I cross me arms and lean back in my chair.

"But I can get a better birthday present, if I ask one of Naruto's friends. And what better way is to ask his….b-boyfriend." Kyuubi growls at the last word.

"Hn!" I ignore the growl.

Why should I help him!? I don't even know what I am getting him! I need to know more about Naruto get him a great present. I know Naruto's favorite color is orange (he wears it everyday). His favorite food is ramen (he eats it everyday). His favorite animal is a fox...hmmm….what else?...

"What are you getting him?" Kyuubi ask as he breaks my train of thought.

"I don't even know…"

It went quiet after that. Kyuubi turns his head to the side as he stares out the window. Kyuubi was sitting on the table in front of me. And I sat in front of him.

"Naruto loves foxes…" Kyuubi says softly as he breaks the silence. He is still staring out the window.

"I can tell" I smile. I look out the window too.

"He liked them since his 5th birthday" he smiles.

"Why?"

"When Naruto was little our parents gave Naruto a stuff animal fox for his 5th birthday. Naruto loved it!..." his voice trails off. His smile goes down.

I sit up straight and stared at him. "What?"

It takes him a while to answer and then he turns his head to look at me, with a blank face. "Have Naruto told you that our parents passed away?"

"Yes…"

"Well…" it takes him a while again "the next day….they past away…right after his birthday…"

My eyes go wide. '_After his…birthday?'_

"After that, Naruto was obsessed with foxes…" Kyuubi look at the window again.

I look at the floor.

"If you want to know how they died then just ask!"

I look up to see Kyuubi glaring at me. But I leave my face blank. I know that Kyuubi is not mad at me.

"How did they?" I asked calmly.

He sighs. "Jiraiya was watching us, because my parents went out early. They told Jiraiya that they were going to buy Naruto a sweat shirt. Since he loved the fox so much, they saw a sweat shirt in his size at the store. So they went to go check if its still there, it was. But on there way back…." He looks at the window again. "A drunk driver hit them…"

Kyuubi doesn't look at me again, he just stares at the window. I can tell from the side of his face that he was about to cry.

"Kyuubi…"

"Hm?" he said not moving.

"Naruto is lucky that he has a brother like you…"

He turns to me and then smiles. "Thanks…"

"So Naruto's present?" I raise an eyebrow.

He smirks "Ok!" then moves his full body towards me. "I might have an idea!"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**So here it is…FINALLY!**

_**A sad note:**_

**I was going to have this up earlier but…my friend had just past away and it has been really hard. So I hope that you guys all understand that I won't be updating so fast. But I might have some up this week (so I might have stuff up fast) because typing helps me gets stuff off my mind (and it's almost my b-day so it's tougher). **

**There was suppose to be more in this chapter but I want you guys to read a chapter already! I was going to have this up last week because it has been so long that I updated on 'Camp Juvie' ….but then I heard the bad news about my friend. So I got it updated today. (I went to the funeral today and I wanted to get it off my mind, so I started typing)**

**So I wanted to know if you guys will watch a video that I will be making for my Rainbow friend! It is going to be a Chobits video. She loved the anime Chobits! So when it comes out, can all of you please watch it! (if you have time and that you like the anime). It will make me very happy that you support my friend! Thanks for reading my long sad note. **

_**Marissa (not saying last name)**_

_**June 11, 1994-March 10, 2010**_

**P.S. please don't ask me how she died…**

**PLEASE REVIEWS**


	12. The Prank and a Surprise

**Hmmm... Just got to say thanks everyone for reading this story! Because I am still flipping out on how this story is actually good! I mean! 139 reviews!! That's amazing! Not just amazing!! It's SUPER AMAZING!! Thank you all!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 12: The Prank and a Surprise**_

~Naruto's POV~

"You're an idiot! You know that right?"

"But you got to admit Kyuubi! It was pretty funny!" I laugh. Then with out knowing, he goes and smacks me at the back of the head.

Then Kyuubi turns to Tobi and glares at him more. "What have I told you? No pranks until you have come and asked me! This is the second member of our team that you have pranked at this camp!"

Tobi and I have just got out of the office from, our little prank you should say. Tobi and I thought it would be funny to prank Deidara. It was funny, but he got so mad, and a partially the art teacher got really mad too. Since Deidara loves to make his art explode, (but only light explosions of course) we decided to make them into a big explosion! But that's not all we did! We put this green goop in it too! Deidara's face was so priceless! Not only did it get Deidara it got some of the people around him and the teacher. They knew it was Tobi and I right away, since we both couldn't stop laughing our asses off. We had to go straight into the office, and man can Tsunade-sama yell! After her yelling, Kyuubi got us and started yelling us. Wait until Sasuke hears. I'm so fucked. Literally!

"But Deidara is such an ass to me! So I really wanted to get him back!" Tobi whines.

"I don't give a shit! We are trying to get good behavior so we can get out of this hell hole! Not making us live here!"

"Oh come on Kyuubi! It was just a playful prank," I laugh, but I just get another smack at the back of my head. "Ow!"

"And you! You are lucky that your birthday is tomorrow!"

After getting yelled at more from Kyuubi. Tobi went back to his cabin. Our cabins have been changed and we got new classes. And Sasuke was right! We were in the same cabin, but our brothers are our new roommates. Sasuke and I are in the same cabin we use to be in, the only difference is that Shika and Kiba moved out and our brothers moved in. Classes haven't really changed for me, but Sasuke's have. I think it's because he is really smart. He is only in three of my classes and another class too, but in that class he is something you call a, student teacher. It's science class, with Orochimaru-sensei. And man, do I feel bad for him.

Kyuubi and I make it back to our cabin, to see Itachi and Sasuke doing homework. Sasuke smiles at me as he gets up from his bed. I laugh nervously at him. He frowns.

"You won't believe what this idiot did!" Kyuubi starts as he sits next to Itachi.

Sasuke glares at me. I smile sheepishly. "What did he do?" Sasuke turns to Kyuubi.

"He put green goop into one of Deidara's art projects. I think you can tell what happens next, since he likes to make his art explode," Kyuubi glares at me.

Sasuke turns to me and glares. "Why did you do that?"

"I haven't done a prank in a long time. So Tobi asked if I liked pranks and..." my voice trails off.

"How funny was it?" Itachi smirks.

I smile at him. "It was mad funny! You should have seen his face!" I started laughing. Then Itachi joins in the laugh, but get cut off as Sasuke punches my arm and Kyuubi smacks Itachi at the back of his head.

"Ow!" Itachi and I yell in unison.

"Stop being such an idiot!" Kyuubi yells at both of us.

"Someone needs some more air," Itachi gets up and gives a hand out for Kyuubi.

Kyuubi blushes. "Shut up!"

"How about I buy you your favorite ice-cream to calm you down, while Sasuke makes Naruto do his homework as punishment," Itachi smiles.

"What!? I don't want to do any homework yet!"

"Sounds good to me," Kyuubi sighs, stretches, and then gets up to leave.

Itachi smirks and then winks at Sasuke. Sasuke smirks back and then Itachi leaves with Kyuubi.

It was silence for a while until Sasuke moved closer to me with that smirk still on his face.

"We are alone now," Sasuke's smirk turns into a grin.

"You make it sound like that you knew we would be alone," I start to blush as Sasuke moves even closer to me and puts his hands around my hips.

"I never ask my brother for anything, and he always wanted me to act like a little brother. So I asked a little favor," he smiles.

"The favor?"

"To help me get alone time with you," he gives me a peck on the lips.

I smile big. "How did your brother act when you asked him a favor?"

Sasuke chuckles. "Let's just say his hugs will take your breath away, literally,"

I laugh, and then Sasuke pulled me in closer making our hips touch, then moves to my ear. "Now how about we have a little fun before your brother interrupts us again," Sasuke whispers then licks my ear.

I moan. Sasuke moves away from my ear and goes to my lips and licks them. I open my mouth to get more then just a lick. Sasuke hungrily kisses me, exploring all inside my mouth. Sasuke turns me around and we slowly go onto his bed, not breaking the kiss. Still kissing, Sasuke starts grinding and going up my shirt. I break the kiss and let out at loud moan.

"I love it when you moan," Sasuke leans forward and licks my neck.

"Mmmm..." I do a light moan.

Sasuke then lifts up my shirt and takes it off. I sit up and do the same for him. He then leans forward and gave me a quick kiss. Sasuke then stares at me and smirks.

"You have been a bad boy Naruto," he trails his cold pale hands on my chest.

"Mm...Then you should punish me," I smirk.

Sasuke was a little shock at my remark but then just smirks. Frankly, I'm surprised of my remark as well. I'm not use to talking dirty, especially to another guy. I could to a girl, but to another guy? Now that's a different story.

Sasuke leans forward and starts sucking on my left nipple while teasing with the other.

"Mm...ah... Sas...uke,"

He does a few more licks and sucks and then goes to the other. Sasuke then moves his free hand and starts unbuttoning my pants. Then he stops. I look at him in confusion.

"W-why did you stop?" I pant, with of course with a blush.

"Naruto..." he looks worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just. I don't want to do anything right now," he says trying to say the right words.

"I'm still not following,"

He thinks for a while. "I want to wait," he looks serious.

"For what?" I sit up, making Sasuke get off me.

"I want to wait for tonight,"

"Tonight? For what? You know we can't do anything in here at night, because our brothers are in here, especially Kyuubi,"

He sighs "I know,"

I start to get worried. "So what is it?"

He smirks. "I'm not trying to say too much or I might ruin the surprise,"

I blow out some air, relief from that smirk he did. "What surprise!?" I ask all excited.

He stands up and starts putting on his shirt "You will see," he chuckles at the exciting voice I did. "Now quickly put your shirt on,"

"Why?" I do so anyway.

"Every time I go further below, someone, (your brother) interrupts us, so…"

The door flies open. "Get off of him!" Kyuubi yells as he has a strawberry ice-cream cone in his hand.

"See?" Sasuke smirks at me, making me burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!? And see what!?" Kyuubi freaks.

Itachi then runs in to see me laughing, Sasuke smirking, and a mad and confused Kyuubi. "What I missed?"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

I can't sleep. Why? Maybe because I didn't get my surprise! Everyone is sleeping except for me! This sucks! I was expecting it all day. Right before I go to bed I ask Sasuke if I can get my surprise. He said not yet and goes to bed. Jerk! Gets me all happy and ends up with no surprise.

I burry myself under the covers.

'_I need to get some sleep…' _

I close my eyes in attempt to fall asleep. After ten minutes I take my head of the covers and literally almost screamed, but I did jump to see Sasuke next to me.

"What are you doing!?" I do a yell whisper.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to give you your surprise," Sasuke smiles.

"At this time? Its almost…" I start to grin.

"Now be quiet and get ready?" Sasuke moves so I can get up.

"Where are we going?" I sit.

Sasuke lends me a hand. "You'll see,"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**MUST READ!!!**

**What do you think the surprise is? Well here is a hint! There might be Lemon or not! I still haven't decided yet. But if you want to know! You have to review! I must get a lot of reviews! I want to see how bad you guys want to know!! And if I get a lot of reviews then I will get the next chapter up this weakened! I get so many people favoring but not the same amount of reviews as that! So please! **

**P.S. I'm working on the picture that Tobi drew for Naruto so you can see what it will look like**

**P.S.S. I made a new story! It's a SasuNaru vampire fanfic! So if you like vampire stories! Please check it out! **

**PLEASE REVIEWS!!!!!**


	13. The Surprise

**I guess you guys are happy that I updated, since I left you all hanging you like that! But here is the surprise!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 13: The Surprise**_

~Naruto's POV~

"What are you looking for?" I asked Sasuke as he looks for something on the ground, behind our cabin.

"Apparently your brother got these blue prints from kids who use to go here. He made so many tunnels and secret passage ways around here. That's how we got to you when you were getting attack,"

"So there is one behind our cabin?"

"Yup!" Sasuke says as he lifts a wooden door. He smirks at me and held his hand out to me. "You ready for your surprise?"

I smile and grabbed his hand. "Of course!"

Sasuke and I go down the stairs. The tunnel was lit up with candles. I'm guessing Sasuke was down here before.

"How did they make the stairs?"

"I don't know. I'm still surprise that they made this! But I'm glad that they did though," he squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

I smiled. "So where are we going?"

"We are going pass the gates,"

"What!? We are going to trigger the alarm!"

"No we won't. I went through here,"

"Oh..."

We walk a few more minutes until we got to a fork in the road. Sasuke led me to the right. I should be worried that I might get caught, but Sasuke looks and acts like he has been through these for a while and knows every inch of it. Besides, the teachers won't be so mad at him. They never are! I wonder why? You know what? Now that I think of it, I don't know how Sasuke got to this Camp.

"Hey Sas--"

"We're here," we stop at a pair of stairs leading up. Sasuke turned to me and smiled. "Ready for your surprise?"

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't be here," I chuckled.

He gave a small chuckle too and we both started to go up the stairs.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

We finally make it to the top, which felt like for ever! Sasuke lift up the top and we step out to a big grass field. And what I saw was something I never seen before! Not only was there a beautiful grass field, but there was this beautiful lake with a Sakura tree next to it. The moon was really close and really big and bright. We don't even need a flashlight! I ran to the lake to its sparkling water. It looks so clean and refreshing.

I turn to Sasuke. "This is amazing! How did you know about this!?"

"Tsunade told me that some teens put balls on top of her roof as a joke so I had to get them," he walked up to me, and then stares the Sakura tree. "I spotted something pink far off. I snuck the blue pints, and found this place,"

"Well I'm glad you did!"

Sasuke turned to me and pulled me close to him by grabbing my hips. "That's not all," Sasuke reaches into his pocket and takes some jewelry out. He puts it to my face and smiles. I look at it to see a hand made bracelet. On it had the word 'Raven' in blue and the word 'Fox' in orange. In the middle of the words had a dangling metal raven and metal dangling fox. The string holding it was this elastic orange string. I started at it in amazement! It was the most amazing-ness thing I had ever seen!

"Sasuke...this is," I got free from Sasuke and he handed it to me.

"Trust me. It was not easy to make. Sakura had of help me on it allot," he smiled.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you!" I smiled big at him.

"I do," Sasuke cupped my face and gave me a long sweat -kiss. We broke free, still holding my face, he smiled. "Happy Birthday Naruto,"

I smiled big at him and I wrapped my arms around him. I felt like crying in happiness. This is the most beautiful gift I have ever gotten! Besides the one my...parents got me.

Sasuke of course hugged back and held me tight. I let go and so did he. I look down at my bracelet and stared at it for a while.

"Sasuke?" I say without taking my eyes off the bracelet.

"Hm?"

"Have I told you...about my parents?" I looked up.

He stared at me for a while and then he sighs. "Your brother did, when he wanted to talk to me,"

"What? That's what he wanted to talk to you about?"

"I think so, but we did talk about how to get you a birthday present,"

"Oh..." I look at the bracelet again.

_'I guess Sasuke knew, but why didn't he say anything?'_

I feel arms wrap around me.

"Naruto, I'm sorry of what happened to your parents, but today is your birthday. You should be happy that you are alive," he let go and cupped my face "I'm here. Your brother's here. And alot of your new friends too," he smiled. "And I know your parents want you to have fun on this day,"

I feel tears falling down. "Sasuke!" I hugged him tight. "I love you Sasuke," I feel my face flush, for saying those words again.

"I love you too, Naruto,"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

Sasuke sat next to the Sakura tree with his back leaned on the tree, while I was sitting on his lap making out with him. Sasuke started to go up my shirt and start massaging my chest and stomach. I moaned at the touch and wrapped my hands in his hair.

Tonight feels different. But a good different. I want to do so much more with Sasuke right now. Am I ready? I don't know for sure, but right now I want to be with Sasuke so much more then I want to hang out with Kyuubi.

Sasuke moved his hip up making our hips touch each other. I break our kiss and moaned for air. Sasuke took my shirt off and start to suck on my nipple. I moaned again and tangled my hands in his hair.

Sasuke then stopped and looked at me as I rested my hands on his shoulder. "Naruto, am I…" he paused "am I allowed to go further tonight? I wanted..."

I cut him off with a kiss. Then I break the kiss with a smirk "Just be gentle,"

His eyes go wide, but then he smirks and kisses me again. "We will see,"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**Oh yes... I did it again!! Hahahaha I let you hanging again!!!! Hahahaahhah **

**But don't worry! Next chapter will be up today!**

**And I think you can guess that there will be Lemon! And no! Kyuubi and no one else will interrupt them! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	14. There Special Spot

**Me is so sorry! I know that you all are like, "Where the hell is the Lemon!?"**

**Well I didn't expect to have a very busy weekend. SO ME IS VERY SORRY!!**

**My friend (who is not even a yaoi fan or a anime fan) really wanted the next chapter come out. Sooo she made me type it in class (on my itouch). I love her! She is AMAZING!**

**I hope you guys are happy to finally read the Lemon! Enjoy!**

**I still don't think I am at good at Lemon, but me is still trying!**

**P.S. No beta!! (my friend wants it up already, so ya lol)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 14: There Special Spot**_

~Naruto's POV~

Sasuke lays me down on the grass and lies on top of me, not breaking the kiss. He unbuttons my pants and starts to move them down. When he got them off he did the same to my boxers.

Sasuke broke the kiss and stared at my naked body. I blush. "S-stop staring"

He smirks. "I haven't seen your naked body" he leans down and kisses my belly.

"Mm…"

Sasuke does butterfly kisses as he goes down lower. He stops above my hip bone and sits up. He takes off his shirt and throws it near my clothes. He leans down again, above my half harden cock. He then grabs it and licks the tip.

"Ah!"

He licks the length, then slowly goes to the tip and sucks it.

"Sa-Sasuke…stop…ah…teasing"

After a few more sucks, he puts my cock in his mouth. Sucking hard and then sucking slow, still teasing me. Then starts to bob his head. I try to resist moving my hips and try not to choke him, but I couldn't help but thrust my hips up. Sasuke doesn't act like he doesn't mine.

"Sas...ah...if you keep...nn...going like this, I will...ah" I couldn't finish my sentence, because Sasuke scraped his teeth on my hood.

I was close. And I couldn't even warn Sasuke, but Sasuke sucked harder and faster.

"Sasuke...nn...im going to...ah..."

He stops. I look down to see why he stops. He is taking off his skinny black jeans. He pulled down both his and his boxers down, then threw them with the rest of our clothes. I looked in amazement. I never had seen Sasuke fully naked.

_'Sasuke is huge! How is that going to fit!?'_

"Like what you see?"

I look up to Sasuke's face to see him smirking. I blush and look the other direction, but then Sasuke grabs my chin, and turns my face around, making me look at him. I blush even redder.

"Don't turn away. I want to see your face, especially when you scream my name."

Like my face couldn't get any redder. But from his dirty talking, turned me on so much that I had to hold back a moan.

Sasuke reaches slowly down back to my man hood. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you" Sasuke says with a grin.

_'I'm not loosing from his dirty talking. He wants to hear, then hear this.'_

I move close to his ear. "If you want to hear me, then why don't you hurry up and fuck me already" I smirk, knowing he knows that I am.

I get a low moan from him. Making my smirk bigger.

"Ah!" I arch my back and moan loud. Sasuke grabs my cock and does a small tug and then starts rubbing on it.

"Be careful what you say, Dobe" he rubs faster.

"Ah! Teme! I'm going to...ah!" I cum in Sasuke's hand.

I breathe hard trying to catch my breath from the after glow. Then I feel Sasuke lift my leg up and that's when I feel a finger at my entrance.

"Sasuke?" I managed to say.

"Just relax."

I did. Then my body tense as I feel him stick a finger in, with the hand I cumed in.

"Ah! Sasuke...ngh...its hurts!"

He leans down and kisses me "try to calm down" he kisses me again.

I wrap my arms around his neck and tried to relax my body. When my body relaxed, Sasuke moved the finger in and out and curling it around, trying to stretch me.

"Mmm..." I moan into the kiss.

I feel pain and pleaser, but then it changed into more pain when I feel another finger go in.

"Ngh!" I break the kiss.

"Relax"

I try to listen and relaxed, well tried to. After Sasuke knew that I was again, he started to scissor. I felt a little pain and then it started to turn into pleasure.

"Mmm...Ah..."

I couldn't help but moan from the pleasure. I didn't know get fingered would feels so good. Sasuke then puts a third finger in, and instead of pain I get more pleasure. He then goes deeper like he is trying to find something.

I arch my back, and scream. "Ah! Sasuke! There!" I tremble from him hitting that nerve.

"I guess I found your sweet spot" Sasuke smirks and the rubs on it, making me tremble in pleasure more. He then stretches me more and pulls out, making me moan from the loss. Sasuke lifts my legs over his shoulder and puts the tip of his cock at the entrance of my ass.

"Now this will hurt more, but just bare with me, it will get better. I promise."

I nod my head and relaxed my body. Sasuke slides in slowly. I wince at pain. It hurts, a lot. Sasuke slides in more. My nails scrap Sasuke's back. Sasuke didn't say anything or complain about it. He then stops. He was fully in. We lay there, trying to catch our breath.

"Just tell me when to move."

After a minute or two I nod my head and tell him to move. He nods as well. He pulls back and slams right back in. I arch my back and scream in pleasure. Sasuke goes into a slow pace then goes faster, while trying to find my sweet spot. He does. I wrap my legs around him wanting more.

"Sasuke! More!"

"Ngh...told you...ah... You will be screaming my name." he grins.

His thrusting goes even faster. I was close. Sasuke grabs my wanting cock and strokes it. He rubs fast, doing the same pace as his thrusts.

"Ah! Ngh! Sas... Sasuke!" I cum once again in Sasuke's hand.

After a few more thrusts, Sasuke cam inside of me. He collapse on top of me as we both try to catch our breaths.

"That...was amazing" I mange to say.

"Ya it was" he pulls out and lays next me.

"I'm tired" I turn over and cuddle close to Sasuke and closed my eyes.

"You know what I just remembered"

"Hm?" I'm starting to doze off.

"We have class in four hours, and you will be sore all day"

My eyes shot open "Fuck"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"Why is it taking that long for you to tie your shoe!? Hurry up and lets get going!" Kyuubi yells.

"I'm hurrying! Just go with out me, I'll catch up with you" I smile at him.

He looks at me carefully, then sighs "what ever, lets go Itachi"

They both left.

When the door closed I fell backward my bed. "My back and ass hurt! I'm so exaughsted!" I close my eyes.

I hear Sasuke chuckle. "Sorry, maybe I should of gone easy on you" he sits next to me and plays with my hair.

I open my eyes to Sasuke staring at me. I smile. "But I don't regret it"

Hs smiles then leans down and kisses my forehead "Good, now let's get going. Can you walk?"

"Ya, I think I can hide the pain too." I stand up.

"Don't forget your necklace"

"I know!" I grab the necklace that my brother gave me for my birthday.

When I woke up (when I only got 3 hours of sleep) Kyuubi gave me a orange necklace with a dangling silver fox. On the fox it said, 'Fox Boy'. Itachi got me a sex book. Kyuubi grabbed it and beaten Itachi with it. I don't even know how he got that, but it was funny how Kyuubi flipped out. While Itachi was getting beaten, Sasuke smirked at me, knowing he wants to look at that book.

"Ready?" Sasuke asks.

"Yup!" Sasuke opens the door. "Today is going to be a pain in the ass, literally"

We start to laugh as we leave for a pain in the as day.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**!!MUST READ!!!!**

**Me rushed threw this! Like I said! I am sorry for the late update!**

**I made the video for my friend! I think I did a pretty good job on it! Her mom cant stop watching it! Lol Please check it out!**

**Link: **_http://www (Dot) youtube (DOT) com/watch?v=DjK-_Qo7ie8_

**I hope you like the Lemon. I don't think I did well on it though. But I hope you liked it anyway!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	15. Happy Birthday our Busted Uke

**I bet you guys waited long enough!** **But ya I know! What the hell took me so long! But I got it up right! And it's going to be a really long chapter O.o **

**And with a bonus! There will be a Kyuubi's POV! I hope you like it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 15: Happy Birthday our Busted Uke**_

~Naruto's P.O.V.~

Today has to be the best and most exhausting day of my life! I got a lot of great gifts from friends! I got bracelets, necklaces, and stuffed animals from everyone. They all made them in art class, just like Sasuke and Kyuubi did. Sai drew me a big fox picture, of course Kyuubi and Sasuke got in front of me, so Sai couldn't even get near me. Sasuke had to even take the picture instead of me. Sai didn't look like he even minded, he just smiled as I said thanks for the picture. It was a pretty badass picture!

"Hey Naruto! You didn't open our present yet!" Sakura said and threw a bag at me.

I catch it "Our?" I move away from my lunch and looked at her in confusion. (Of course I didn't move too much and get up, because my ass still pretty hurts!)

"Well of course 'our'! Sakura and I worked hard on this gift!" Ino pouts.

I chuckle. "Thanks guys," they both smirked.

'_I'm starting to have a bad feeling…'_

I start to open the bag and right away my face turns red. "What the hell!"

"Do you love it!" They both asked in unison.

"What do you think!" I yelled as my face feels like its getting redder.

"We thought it was perfect for you two!" Sakura smiled like it was nothing.

I hold grip of the orange and blue mini skirt, that Sakura and Ino got me.

"I think it's the perfect gift,"

I turn my head to my smirking boyfriend.

"Ya! For your sick fantasy!" I glared at him, but he just kept on smirking at me.

"What's going on?" Kyuubi comes by with his gang, and with Itachi close by him. He looks what's in my hand and then glares at Sasuke. "Why the hell did you give him that for his birthday!" Kyuubi tried to storm at Sasuke, but Itachi held on to him.

"I didn't give him that! Those two did!" Sasuke pointed at Sakura and Ino.

Kyuubi stopped fussing and looked at the two who look scared.

"Why the hell did you give him that!" Kyuubi snapped.

"Because!" Sakura cleared her throat. "We thought it would be perfect for these two!" she smiled.

"Why would you think a mini skirt be perfect!" Kyuubi yelled and struggles to get free, so he can't attack Sakura and Ino. (Kyuubi doesn't care if you're a boy or a girl, if you piss him off, you can get hurt.)

"Well Sasuke and Naruto are going out," Ino said.

"So we decided to..." Sakura paused, as she tried to figure out the right words.

"So we decided to, kinky it up a bit!" Ino butted in.

"Ya!"

"What!" Kyuubi struggled more to get free from Itachi.

_'This is embarrassing!'_

"Oh geez Kyuubi I think it's thoughtful!" Itachi smiled.

"Thoughtful!"

"Ok! That's enough!" I butted in. "Sakura and Ino, thanks for the gift, but really?" I handed them the skirt.

"We knew you wouldn't want it!" Ino takes it with a smile.

"It's like when you get some packs of condom for their birthday!" Sakura laughed.

"Since we couldn't get any, we decided a skirt!" Ino smiled.

_'I swear! These two are like twins!'_

"Besides!" Ino reached in her big purse, "We got one for Kyuubi too! We thought it would fair for you two!" and pulled out a red and dark blue mini skirt.

_'Uh-oh!'_

"What the fuck!" Kyuubi screamed with a blushed face.

"Aw! You two are so thoughtful!" Itachi wiped away a fake tear.

"You two are going to get it!"

This time Itachi need more help of controlling Kyuubi. Sasuke and I charged at him and tried to hold him down.

"Calm down Kyuubi! Everyone is staring!" I said as I tried to hold him down.

"I think the skirts looked great," Sasuke smirked, as he also tried to hold him down.

"You're not helping!"

"Well we can see that you guys are busy," Sakura said.

"So we will just leave you guys to be" Ino added and then the two laughed there way out off the cafeteria.

"Get back here!" Kyuubi yelled after them.

_'Ugh! Can he ever just calm down!'_

"You girls are going to get it!"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"I'm so tired,"

"I think today was fun,"

I turn to glare at him.

"No! Today was fun for you!...Teme,"

"Hn. Dobe,"

Sasuke and I are on our way to the nurse to give Shizune-sensei papers from Orochimaru-sensei. He said that Sasuke needed help to get some papers there. I stayed quiet, because my ass was still is in pain, but Sasuke insisted that I helped him out... Teme.

We arrived at the nurse's office, but when we got to the door we heard some strange noises.

"What's that?"

"Ssh," Sasuke leaned closer to the door. Then he smirked.

"What?" I whispered.

"Hear for yourself," Sasuke moved away from the door.

I looked at him in confusion and moved my ear to the door. Then I heard it.

"Kakashi! Some one will come in...Ah!"

My eyes popped wide open. _'That is...Iruka-sensei's voice and...he is moaning!'_

"No one will come, now be a good boy and go on all fours,"

_'What the fuck!'_

I moved quickly away from the door. "I think we should go look for Shizune-sensei, I don't think she is in there," I felt my face heat up.

Sasuke chuckled. "Let's go. I don't think they want to be interrupted," Sasuke then looked down and grinned. "Or do you want to leave the papers at the door and I can help with your little problem," he said without looking back up.

I can feel the bulge in my pants tighten. I just looked the other way and nodded.

'_This is embarrassing; I can't believe I got turned on so easily from just little words,'_

Sasuke looked up and smirked. "Lets go," Sasuke placed the papers down next to the door.

I did the same and we both started to walk fast to a place where no one was. Sasuke stopped in front of a closet and pulled me in. He locked the door, pulled me close and kissed me hungrily. I kissed him back, still surprised from the unexpected kiss.

"You're really into it," I said through breaths.

"Hearing them go at it like that, reminds me of what we did last night," he said seductively.

I moaned as he licked my neck and bit it, but not too hard to leave a mark. He goes back to my lips and gives me another kiss. I tangled my hands into his hair and pushed him forward, wanting to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke explored my mouth as he starts to unbutton my shirt. When my shirt was open, he starts to kiss lower and lower until he got to the top of my jeans. I look down with, of course, a flush face and see him smirking at the bulge in my pants.

He licked on top of the fabric. "Mmm," I moaned as I thrusted my hips forward, wanting more.

Sasuke's grinned from the action, he then starts to unbuckle my orange belt and after he did that he unbuttoned my pants. He pulled down my pants, showing my orange underwear.

He chuckled "What's with you in orange?"

"What's with you and blue?"

He chuckled again, and then pulled down my boxers. I moaned at the sudden change of temperature.

"You're so hard already," he says sarcastically.

I looked down to see lust eyes and a grin. He looked back at my cock, grips it, and licked the pre cum. I grabbed the back of his head and tangled my hands in his hair.

He started to suck on the tip, then slowly went forward, putting more into his mouth.

"Ah! D-don't stop!" I moaned loud.

He took my cock out of his mouth and looked up at me, with a little drool sliding down the side of his mouth. "If you scream, people will hear," he smirked.

"Then hurry up then, or someone will come!"

"Don't worry, I'll make you cum," he goes back to my cock and started sucking it again.

To prevent me from screaming again I covered my mouth with my hand.

Sasuke held my hips as he bobbed his head. It got harder not to moan too loud, as he kept scraping his teeth on my shaft. I feel like I'm about to cum, Sasuke can tell too. He then sucked harder.

"Mmm!" I moaned loudly into my mouth and gripped Sasuke's head hard, as I came into Sasuke's mouths.

I heard Sasuke swallow my cum. I looked down, trying to catch my breath and saw Sasuke remove my cock out of his mouth.

My legs finally gave out and I slid to the floor in front of Sasuke. He then leaned to me and gave me a peck on the lips and put his forehead against mine and smiles at me. I smiled back.

"Your know what?" he asked.

"What?"

He grinned "I like it better when you scream,"

My face went red "Teme!" I pushed him, making him fall on his ass.

He laughed. I glared at him, but then I stopped glaring and looked down to see a bulge in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke realized what I was staring at and stopped laughing and put back his grin.

"Want to help me out?" he smirked.

I looked at him with a flush face.

'_Helping Sasuke? How can I? I never gave a guy a blowjob! Will I be good? Will it taste really gross?'_

"If you don't want to, you don't have to,"

I looked at Sasuke in the eyes, snapping out of my inner babbling. I looked more into his eyes and I see him worried.

"I…I don't know how?"

He chuckled "To be honest. The first time I gave you a blowjob, was the first I gave one,"

'_What!'_

"Really!"

"Yes…" he looked the other way and covered his mouth, as he tries to cover the light blush coming on his face.

'_Sasuke is serious!' _I gulpped and then lifted my boxers and pants up. I started to crawl over to Sasuke.

He turned to me in surprise. I looked down at his bulge and started to unbuckle his pants. Sasuke was about to say something, but instead he released a light moan when I pulled out his hard dick. I gulped again and was lowering my head down, but then Sasuke cups my face and made my face look up at his lustful eyes.

"You don't have to,"

"But I want to…I want you to feel good too," I smiled nervously, but sounded confident.

I lowered down again, and took a lick at the tip. Sasuke lightly moaned. That moan made me more confident. I sucked more on the tip, thinking it was a lollipop. Then I start to taste the bitterness of the pre cum.

"Damn it Naruto….ah…"

That was my cue to do more. I started to put the whole thing in my mouth. It was really difficult, because Sasuke was so big.

He gripped the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair, pushing me more down.

I moaned putting a nice vibration on his shaft. I heard him moan loud. I feel Sasuke cumming any second now, so I sucked harder and bobbed my head, while moaning louder, making more vibrations.

Sasuke moaned loudly and tightened his grip of my hair, as he came into my mouth. I couldn't move, since he had his hand at the back of my head. I swallowed it down as much as I can. It tasted really bitter and really disgusting, but I managed to swallow it.

Sasuke removed his hand slowly, allowing me to move back and take his soften cock out of my mouth. Some cum slid down my mouth and a little drool too.

"You're really good…" Sasuke said through breaths.

I grinned at him. I felt a big relief off my chest, knowing that Sasuke felt good as well.

I felt the cum still sliding down my face, and tried to lick it off.

"Are you trying to get me hard again!"

I looked at him in confusion, and then realized what I was doing. I grinned, and kept trying to lick it off again.

"You asked for it!" Sasuke tackled me, making me fall back. He kissed me deeply while he was on top of me.

"You're hard again" he smirked.

"So are you" I smirked back.

He kissed me deeply again as he started to remove my pants again.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"What took you two so long?" Orochimaru-sensei asked.

"Shizune-sensei wasn't there, so we were looking for her," Sasuke said.

"Oh, well class is almost over, how about you stay after Sasuke-kun. You can help me grade papers,"

I shivered _'Gross,'_

"I have one more class, so I don't think so," Sasuke said very harshly and in a disgust voice.

"Then after all your classes then?" Orochimaru-sensei purred.

"We'll see," Sasuke turned around in disgust.

The bell rang.

Right away Kyuubi and Itachi were at the door.

"Lets go Naruto!" Kyuubi smileed at me.

"Ok!"

My next class is my favorite class. Why? Because this is the only class where all my friends and the Akatsuki are in! And I think Kakashi-sensei will be later then usual.

We got to class and right away I ditch Kyuubi, Itachi and Sasuke, and went straight to Tobi and Sakura.

"Hey guys!"

Sakura stopped talking to Tobi and stood up right away. "Hey Naruto!" Sakura gave me a quick hug.

"How is your birthday so far?"

"Great!" I smiled big at her.

"That's great!" she smiled back, but then her smile turned into a grin. "So…" she pulled me close, making me only hear what she was about to say. "Did you guys do it last night?"

My face went red. "H-how do you know!"

She smiled big. "You guys did! Congrats!" she cheered.

"Did what?" Tobi asked.

"How do you know this Sakura!"

"Sasuke told me his plan!"

"What plan?" Tobi asked another question.

"What! He told you what we were going to do!" I started to freak.

"Of course! He needed help!"

"Naruto?"

I looked at Tobi.

"Did you and Sasuke…ummm…"

I looked the other way, with my face still red, and nodded.

"Really!" Tobi shouted, making some people look at us, including Sasuke, Kyuubi, and the Akatsuki.

"Tobi! Lower your-"

"Congrats on going all the way!" Tobi sayed loud again, but then covered his mouth, realizing what he just said out loud.

"Tobi!" Sakura and I yelled at him, while we were heard snickering in the background.

"Oops,"

"You what!"

I turned around to see Kyuubi glaring at Sasuke really hard.

"Shit!" Sasuke dropped his bag and ran out the door.

"Uchiha!" Kyuubi yelled as he does the same, and went after Sasuke.

"Wait, Kyuubi!" Itachi does the same as well, and ran out.

'_This is not good!' _ "Kyuubi!" I drop my stuff and ran after them. "I can explain!"

I ran into the hall and went right.

I know Kyuubi; he gets mad easy, too easy. And in this situation, this is not going to end well. He is going to start fight like he always does. I just really hope that they both don't hurt each other. I just need to calm Kyuubi down, that's all. Ya, it sounds easy in my head, but how am I suppose to calm him down after he heard that!

I followed the voices of Kyuubi as he screamed at Sasuke. I turned right again to see Kakashi-sensei helping Itachi hold down Kyuubi. Across of them was Sasuke, who was on the floor trying to catch his breath.

I ran up to Sasuke kneeling next him. "Sasuke, are you okay!" I noticed that he got punched into the face really hard. His left face was already getting swollen. There was some blood on his face and some dripping out of his mouth. Sasuke got hit pretty hard, maybe too hard. He looks so dizzy and out of it.

'_How many times did Kyuubi hit Sasuke!'_

"Ya...for now," Sasuke said through breaths not taking his eyes away from Kyuubi, who is still trying to get free.

"Your going to get it now Uchiha! I swear to god! I will rip your dick off!"

Sasuke gulpped.

I have never seen Kyuubi this mad before or seen Sasuke so scared before.

'_This is enough!_'

I gulped too and then stood up. "Kyuubi!" I shouted and glared at Kyuubi. "This is enough!"

"Stop what! He took your virginity! I will rip off his head! I will rip off is dick, so he would never do that again!"

"Stop this! What we did was not wrong!"

"Not wrong! He fucked you!"

I keep my glare, not caring anymore if Kakashi-sensei or Itachi knew what Sasuke and I did "I allowed him to! We are together! Couples do these things! And if you can't accept us," I clenched my fist, and looked at the ground. I couldn't hold the tears that were falling down my face. I looked straight back up and gave Kyuubi a hard glare, making him stop struggling. "Then don't bother even talking to me again!"

Kyuubi legs gave out and he dropped to his knees as he stared at me with wide eyes. I ignored it and helped Sasuke up, telling that he felt light headed from the punch and we walked to the nurse's office.

This wasn't the first time I had ever said this to Kyuubi. I know this hurts him alot, he is like a parent who is way to over protected of there kid. It's like I am saying 'I hate you and don't love you' to your parents. And that's exactly what I did to Kyuubi. The last time I said that to Kyuubi was when he wouldn't let me walk by myself every time I went out. It felt like he didn't trust me. The next day he apologies and let me.

I saw the hurt in his eyes, and promised myself not to say that again to him. But... What he did to Sasuke was too harsh! Sasuke looks really bad in the face, and he treats Sasuke bad. I know Kyuubi is trying, but he needs to try harder!

"Naruto,"

I snap out of my babbling thoughts and look at Sasuke "Ya?"

"It's not your brother's fault, its nobodies,"

I looked forward "I know..."

We made it to the nurse's office to see Shizune-sensei typing on the computer. We can tell that she didn't notice us. I made a coughing noise to get her attention.

"Hm?...what the hell happened now!" she got up right away and took Sasuke to the bed. After she made Sasuke sit on the bed, she went to her cabinet and got a few stuff out. Then the door opened and there was Tobi who looked really sad.

"Naruto..."

I knew right away why Tobi was sad. He feels guilty.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug for comfort. "It's not your fault Tobi. He was going to find out sooner or later,"

"But this looks really bad," he sounded like he was about to cry.

I looked at him "It's fine, now how about you go back and calm Kyuubi down. I bet he is yelling again," I smiled a fake, but I can tell Tobi was not buying it.

He just nodded his head and gave me a quick hug before he leaves.

I turned to Sasuke who just finished getting…half healed. He had a patch on his cheek, a cut at his lip and a cut above his eye.

I frowned at him when he got up from the bed and fell back down.

"You got hit pretty hard," Shizune-sensei said. "Take these; it will help your head," She gives Sasuke two pills and a cup of water.

"Thanks," Sasuke took the pills and then gulpped down the water

Shizune-sensei looked at me "Take him back to his cabin and let him rest,"

I nodded my head and helped him up.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

We walked back to the cabin in silence.

"Are you going to be ok?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

"Ya…" I lied.

"You're lying" he said as I opened the door for our cabin.

I sat him on the bed

"You know me too well," I kneeled in front of him. I looked at him with sad and worried eyes. I rested my hands on his legs and then rested my head. I close my eyes and relaxed my body to the warmth. Sasuke started to pet my head and play with hair.

"Sorry that your birthday turned into a disaster,"

"It did and didn't," I rubbed my cheek on his leg, trying to relax more. "Kyuubi needs to accept it…us…"

"Hm…" Sasuke started to rub on my back while he still played with my hair.

"I don't mind him being over protected sometimes, but…" I clenched my fist into Sasuke's skinny jeans. "He needs to stop hurting you!" I started to tear up from the incident earlier. I tried to hold them back.

Sasuke doesn't say anything; he just keeps stroking my hair and rubs my back.

After a few strokes he kissed my head and whispered, "Everything will get better,"

"I hope so," I sat up and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I really do hope things will get better," I then gave him a long kiss.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

~Kyuubi's POV~

"My brother…My _Little _brother!" I slammed my head on the desk, feeling a sting on my forehead, but I ignore it.

How can this happen! My little brother lost his virginity, but the worst part is…it was that Uchiha kid who took it! But that's not it! Naruto hates me! Like 'never wants to see me again' hate! I really fucked up this time! But Naruto needs to know that he is too young! He…He…He lost his virginity! When! How! What's going on!

"Kyuubi, you need to calm down" Itachi rubbed my back.

I slapped his arm away and sat up to glare at him. "Your brother fucked my brother! How can I calm down!" I snapped at him.

"Couples do that stuff,"

I glared at Sasori.

"He is right," Itachi said.

"He is my little brother!" I shouted at Itachi.

"Sasuke is my little brother too,"

"But Naruto is right, you need to accept there relationship," Tobi said.

"Are you all on Naruto's side! He is too young!"

"He just turned 16! He is fine! So stop bitching!"

I glared at Deidara "Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh come on! I bet you and Itachi did worst! How far have you two gotten,"

I felt my face heat up. I didn't expect Deidara to ask that.

"I fingered him,"

I turned and glared hard at Itachi as I felt my face go red. I punched him in the stomach, making him fall back out of his chair. I stood up and stomped on his back over and over again. "You have the biggest fuckin mouth!"

"Woa! It's not worst, but that still going pretty far!" Deidara started to laugh.

"Wow," Kakuzu said.

"Fuck," Hidan chuckled.

"And you're complaining about Naruto?"

I stop stomping and looked up to see Naruto's friends. The one who talked was…I think his name is Kiba.

I, of course, glared at them "This is none of your business,"

"This is Naruto and Sasuke," Kiba said.

"Ya! They are friends!" Sakura said.

"So?" not getting what they are trying to say.

"We accepted them!" the boy, who I think is named Shikamaru, said lazily.

I stopped my glaring and frowned at the group.

I'm tired of people saying that they accepted them! I'm getting really sick of it! But… there right…I do need to accept it. I do stuff with Itachi (which I don't like…well sometimes) all the time, like they do. He is 16 now…and he really likes this Uchiha kid, especially what Naruto said to me.

I need to apologies to Naruto…and Sasuke.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Itachi smiling down at me, but with a little limp from the beating on his back and from the punch I gave him.

I looked at the group and then the Akatsuki. I sighed heavily, and frowned once again as I stared at the floor. "You are all right…but what I did to Sasuke….Naruto will never forgive me,"

"I forgiven you, and Naruto is your brother, he would," Itachi said.

There was a silence. I decided I couldn't handle the silence anymore and decided to leave. "I'm going to go back to my cabin,"

"I'm coming with," Itachi followed.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

We both walked down the hall in silence.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you okay with this? Sasuke is your younger brother,"

He was quiet for a while then started talking. "Sasuke is old enough to take care of himself. I know my brother enough to know he doesn't need me to be around. Besides, he looks like he really loves Naruto, and my brother is not the kind of person to fall for someone,"

"Hm…"

I know what Itachi is saying. But how can I just let Naruto go so easily?

"Besides," Itachi placed his arm around my shoulder. "I'm like my brother. We both don't fall for people so easily. And look what happens?" he kissed my cheek.

I stopped and moved back as I blushed madly. "Stop doing that!"

He laughed "You Uzumaki's are something else"

"I'll punch you again!" I shouted, trying to cool my face down.

He moved close to me "No matter how many hits you give me. I'm still going to be with you," his smile turns into a grin.

'_I know that grin!' _

I moved backwards, but stopped short at the wall. I looked around to see that we were alone.

"You look so cute when you are helpless," he cupped my face and smashed his lips to mine.

I stay wide eye, but I then slowly close them as I grabbed his jacket.

It was this feeling again. This lust and wanting. I don't want to admit it, but this feeling of wanting him is there. I never liked it, but I have no way of getting free from this feeling. Does Naruto feel the same way about Sasuke? Does he feel this lust? Does he want Sasuke so much every time he touched him? Is every Uchiha addicting? But that's what I hate about them the most! There are so many times you can't say no to an Uchiha! Uchiha's always get what they want!

I pulled him closer to get more of the kiss.

Itachi moved his hands away from my face and placed them around my hips and pulled me close. But then he pulled back for us to get air.

"See?" he put his forehead against mine. "Sasuke and Naruto do this all the time. It felt like you didn't mind what I just did,"

I glared at him, with a blush in my face "Sh-Shut up! I fucked up, okay!"

He grinned at me, but then lowered his head down to my ear. He licked the shell of my ear. "You know, our younger brothers have gone further then us," he licked the shell again, making me moan lightly. "We can fix that," he went lower to my neck and licked it.

"N-no…"

Itachi pulled back and smiled at me. "See? You like it, so does Naruto."

I looked the other way. "Stop reminding me,"

He lifted my chin up making me look at him. He gave me a peck on the lip, and then hugged me tight, and then whispered in my ear. "I love you,"

My eyes widened.

'_Did he just say…?' _I chuckled. "Stop messing around Itachi,"

"I'm not,"

I felt my body shake. I start to tense.

No one had ever said that to me. Yes family members have told me, but...this is Itachi. I...how am I suppose to say that back!

I gripped the back of his jacket. The heat on my face would not cool down. "I...I don't know yet," I buried my face into his neck.

"You don't need to answer right away; I know that you don't know yet. I just wanted to tell you how I feel,"

"But how can you know for sure,"

"Tch! I'm an Uchiha! I know my feelings and not afraid to admit what I feel,"

"And what are they?" I knew what he was going to say, I just wanted to make sure and...I really wanted to hear them.

He let go of me and smiled at me. "One, I love you. Two, I love how you blush,"

He...he is saying how he feels about me!

"Three, I was never gay until I met you,

I smirked "Are you sure?" I said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha." he laughed sarcastically.

I started to laugh.

"But I think right now is not a good time to talk about my feelings, right?" He winked.

I stopped laughing and nodded.

He put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking, and not once did I slap his arm off of me as we walked back to the cabin.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Sasuke…Should we be doing this right now?"

Sasuke kissed lower down my neck, but stopped and looked at me. "I do. It would help get things off your mind," He smirked.

I moaned lightly. "T-true,"

Sasuke and I then stopped as we heard somebody approaching the cabin. Sasuke and I stopped right away and I quickly buttoned up my shirt. I was still in the position where I am on Sasuke's lap and my legs were on each side of his hips.

The door opened and we see Itachi and Kyuubi. Right away I glared at Kyuubi.

'_Why the fuck is he! He has some fuckin guts coming here.'_

Kyuubi looked surprise to see us here, but then he frowned at me.

I stopped my glare and looked at Itachi who has a blank face, then turned to look at Sasuke. He nodded at him. Sasuke nodded back and took me off his lap. Before they left Sasuke gave me a light kiss on my head. Kyuubi flinched, but he ignored it and keeps looking at me. When they left, there was an awkward silence.

I just sat there on the bed while Kyuubi stood there staring at me.

Is he going to apologies? Is he going to yell at me for yelling at him? Is he going to tell me that this is wrong? Will he accept our relationship?

He opened his mouth then closed it. He looked at the ground for a few seconds and then he lifted his head up and smiled.

"Uchiha's…they can change us, huh?"

I couldn't make up what he was saying, but I followed along "Ya…they can,"

"Itachi showed that to me. He…" he sighed. "He, showed and told me that he really liked me,"

"You guys did it too!" I said surprised. Well it was more like a yell.

"Shut up! And no we did not!" Kyuubi's face went red.

"Oh, then—"

"Just leave it like that! But right now…I need to ask you something" he took a deep breath in and then asked. "Does that Uchiha ki—I mean, does Sasuke really mean a lot to you?"

I blinked. Then I sighed, and smiled at him "Of course he does!"

Kyuubi looked the other way and glared at nothing. "Naruto…" he closed his eyes and frowned again.

He is trying to hard to talk. "Kyuubi" I stood up. He looked at me. "How do you feel about Itachi?"

He goes wide eyes then he thought about it. It felt like hours as he thought about his answer.

"I…I don't know yet" he finally said.

"It took me two weeks to figure it out,"

"Two weeks! How can you all just know right away!"

"I don't know. I fell for him, because…it's hard to explain,"

"It feels weird…"

I chuckled. "It feels like I am the oldest and you the youngest here,"

He glared, but then chuckled as well. "Your right. When did you grow up?"

"Today!" I smirked at him, then gave him a wink.

"I can tell,"

We laughed, then Kyuubi stopped and smiled at me.

"We changed a lot, because of them," I said.

He frowned once again. "Ya…" it was quiet for a while. "Naruto…I am sorry. What I did was un-called for,"

"Do—"

"And yes! I do accept you guys!" Kyuubi tried to smile.

"Really! Oh Kyuubi! Thank you!" I jumped on him and gave him a big glomp.

"Geez Naruto! Watch it, I almost fell,"

"I guess it's safe to come in,"

Kyuubi and I turned to the door to see Itachi and Sasuke coming in.

"Yup!" I let go of Kyuubi and smiled at them, especially Sasuke.

"That's good," Sasuke smiled, not taking his eyes off me.

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke took his eyes off me and looked at Kyuubi.

"Sor…sorry…But if I hear you fuck my brother again!"

"I run and hide until you cool down,"

"Your learning," Kyuubi smirked.

"It's not hard to figure you two out," Sasuke smirked.

"We can tell,"

"Well now that we made up!" Itachi put his arms around Kyuubi and Sasuke and smiled at me. "How about we get ramen?"

A big smile goes on my face. "Woohoo! Ramen!"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**MUST ABSUTLY READ! BIG THING I HAVE TO SAY AT THE END!**_

**Finally done with this chapter! **

**I think it came out all shitty! But I think you guys can deal with it!**

**My head is scrambled with so much crap for this summer that it's hard to know if this chapter is good enough! **

**Well I hoped you guys like it, because more drama is going to be starting Oo**

**P.S.**

_**I need a beta! My beta will be gone for a week and I need one this week because I am making two chapters!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**P.S.S. **

_**I have 182! HORRAY! **_

_**I want to get to 200 reviews before I get my next chapter up! If I get 200 reviews! Then I will update right away!**_

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	16. AN

**I'm such an idiot! I did warn you guys that I am not a bright girl! If you guys still don't understand! I am pretty dumb! **

**The age things…well I mixed them up! And only one person told me!**

**So these are there ages!**

_Naruto- 16_

_Sasuke- 16_

_Sai- 16_

_Itachi-17_

_Kyuubi- 17_

**Let's just leave it like that! No question asks now about ages! Sorry if it was confusing.**

**So there will be emailing saying new chapter, well that's because I am fixing them! So sorry for the e-mails! IM REALLY SORRY!**


	17. Enter Izumi

***tearing* to be completely honest! I didn't expect to get 202 reviews! I thought it would be like 195! But you guys are amazing! Thanks so much! **

**And I hope you guys are ok that I am going to have ONE OC character!**

**My friend who is not even an anime or yaoi watcher wants me to put her in the story, so I said ok! Tell me if you don't like this OC character in the story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 17: Enter Izumi **_

~Naruto's POV~

"A new roommate?"

"Ya! Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are meeting their new roommate right now!" Kiba says as he leans on the tree.

"Hm…Another member in the group" I smile, as I lean more into Sasuke and look up at him.

We are hanging at the back of the Camp, where the big tree is. All of us are here, even the Akatsuki are here.

Sasuke and I are sitting on the grass. I am sitting in front of him leaning my back on him. Sasuke moves some hair from my face and smiles down on me then gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"So who is this girl?" I ask looking back at the big group in front of me.

"I don't know. Ino couldn't get that much on this girl. She is a big mystery." Kiba says.

"I hope she is a really good fighter! It would be great to get another girl in the Akatsuki." Konan says.

"It would actual be good to get another girl in the group." Kyuubi says. He stands up from the bench. "But we got to see if she can fight"

"What happens if she can't fight?" Shika says.

"Ya, she could be a weakling for all we know" Neji says.

"Who are you calling a weakling!"

All of us turn to see a girl standing in front of us. She was standing in front of Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. She is short but not too short, more like Tobi's height. She has short brown hair that go up to her shoulders, and a very nice slim body. She wore black skinny jeans, with a purple shirt that had a band name 'Paramore' on it. She had a purple bracelet on her left wrist and a rainbow bracelet on her right hand that had some words on it, but couldn't quite see what it says.

"So who thinks I am a weakling?" She asks again. She glares at us as she drinks a Dr. Pepper.

"Uh…no one was." I stand up and walked up to her with a smile. "We were just wondering if you were a good fighter, name's Naruto Uzumaki"

She stares at me for a while then smiles at me "Name's Izumi!"

"Nice name!"

"Hey Izumi! My name is Kiba; I'm the cool one of all these losers" Kiba leans on my back smirking, thinking he is so hot.

"My ass you are" Kyuubi pushes him out of the way. "My name is Kyuubi! I am Naruto's older brother"

She chuckles. "Nice to meet u too!" she looks at all of us. "I never expected Juvie would be…friendly"

"Trust us, this Camp is not that friendly" Sasuke says as he finally gets up. "Name's Sasuke, and this guy who is clinging on Kyuubi is my older brother Itachi"

"Hello" Itachi smiles at her.

"I guess little brothers follow big brothers."

"You could say that" Sasuke smiles at her.

"So why are you here, Izumi?" I ask.

She chuckles and does a smirk. "I do really bad pranks on teachers who get on my nerves"

"Like how bad?"

"Like broken bones bad"

I get a shiver down my spine.

"But no one can prove that I did that stuff, until my Spanish teacher got me really mad and I wasn't thinking at the time and stabbed her hand with a pencil."

"What! What did she do?"

"She failed me!" She glared at me. "She couldn't teach for shit! She was really old; I don't even know what my school was even thinking of hiring her!"

Izumi took another sip from her Dr. Pepper before she continued. "She gave me another day to do a Spanish project, which was a lot of points. I asked her for a few more days, because I had to help my dad with his work." She looks down at her drink. "She said it was okay, since it was family stuff, but… "Izumi grips her drink tight. "She said, but she never gave me a few more days and failed me."

I stared at her with a frown. She looked so mad. She had so much hate in her eyes. Grades must have been so important for her.

"Grades must've been important to you" Sasuke says.

"Yes. They were very important to me! But that hag failed me! She thought I was stupid, she kept lowering my grade because I was talking, which she shouldn't do!" she breathed in and out then raises her head and smiles at us. Then she turns to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. "But forget all about that! I have three new friends! And I got to say, they are amazing!" she turns back to us. "And now more friends"

I put a big grin on my face "And we got a new member in our group of friends! Welcome Izumi!"

Izumi smiled, then took another sip of her drink as we introduced her to the whole group.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"Today is taking too long!" I lay down on the tables in the science class. "I want to go lay down in bed" I whine.

"Stop whining Kit" Kyuubi pushes me off the table and sits on Itachi's lap.

"Ow! Geez Kyuubi!" I rub the bump on my head.

Sasuke chuckles. "Dobe" he leans back in his chair.

"What was that Teme!" I stand and glare at Sasuke who just smirks at me.

"Naruto! Have you seen Izumi!"

"Huh?" I turn around to see a worried Sakura. "No, why?"

"Orochimaru-sensei saw her drinking soda in the hallway and right away he started lecturing her of how we are not supposed to be eating or drinking in the hallway."

"When did this happen?"

"Like two periods ago. I haven't seen her since then"

"She will be fine, she can take care of herself" I smile at her.

"No, I'm not just worrying about her; I'm also worried about Orochimaru-sensei too. She can hurt him bad; you know how creepy he can be"

"You're right" I start to worry.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Sakura and I turn around to see Izumi sipping Dr. Pepper. She looks fine to me, she doesn't even look mad or anything. Next to her was Tobi.

"Izumi! Where have you been!" Sakura hugs her.

"Hey watch it! You almost spilled my soda!"

"Sorry" Sakura moves back.

"What happened Izumi? I heard Orochimaru-sensei lectured you." I asked.

She smirks at me. "Oh that. You don't need to worry about that."

"That look means you got something up your sleeves, and since you were with Tobi, it doesn't look good at all." Kyuubi smiles.

"I guess you already did some stuff." Izumi smiles at Tobi.

"You have no idea" Hidan glares at Tobi.

Tobi starts to sweat "Ummm… Izumi! Let's sit over there" Tobi starts to push her to the back of the class, away from Zetsu."

"They must have done something to Orochimaru-sensei" Sasuke says as he gets up from his seat.

"I wonder what they did…" my lips twitch up and turn into a grin. " But I can't wait to see what they did!" I start to giggle.

"Hn. Dobe" Sasuke pushes my head down making me sit down in my chair.

"Teme! I bet you're curious too, especially if they're doing a prank on that pervert of a teacher."

He smirks. "Of course"

"Ok class!" Orochimaru-sensei walks in with a really big smile on his face. "Oh Sasuke-kun! Why are you with the class, you should be up here, in front of the class."

"Hn!" Sasuke glares at Orochimaru-sensei then goes and walks up to the classroom.

I slouch and lay my head down. Sasuke needs to be careful with Orochimaru-sensei. I don't trust him one bit wit Sasuke. He should be in jail for being all over Sasuke! What ever Izumi has in store for him, it better be good!

"Good boy" Orochimaru-sensei smiles and pets Sasuke's head.

'_What the fuck!' _

"I don't like that teacher" Kyuubi says, glaring at Orochimaru-sensei when Sasuke slapped Orochimaru-sensei off his head.

"You're not the only one" I also glare.

"Okay class!" Orochimaru-sensei starts teaching while Sasuke sits on sensei's desks with his arms crossed and facing the class, but mostly me. I smirk at him and he smirks back.

Orochimaru-sensei sits in his chair, still talking, and goes into his drawer to look for the papers we have to work on. But when he leaned back to see if they were in the back of the drawer, the back of his chair snapped and sensei flew back and hits his head on the metal rail on the white board (the metal thing that holds markers).

The whole class, including me, stands up really quick to see if he was okay. When everyone one saw him clenching his head and squirming around, we all stood there in silence.

"Yes! It worked!"

We turned around to see Izumi and Tobi giving each other a high five.

"Ha! That's what you get!" Izumi yells at him while he is still squirming in pain.

After that outburst, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Kyuubi then fallowed along then Itachi, and then soon the entire class joined.

"See, nothing to worry about" Izumi says to me.

"That was great Izumi" I try to calm down.

"Nice one!" Kyuubi laughs next to her.

"I think your going to be great in our group of friends" I tell her.

She chuckles. "Thanks, but to be honest this was like nothing and Tobi helped. He showed me where his classroom was and gave me the tools" She puts her arm around Tobi.

"But it was her idea, so most of the credit goes to her! We can learn a lot from her Naruto." Tobi winks at me.

"Sounds good to me!" I wink back.

"Don't even think about it Dobe, we get enough trouble as it is" Sasuke finally joins in our little group.

"Don't tell me what to do Teme!" I stick my tongue out at him.

"Do they argue all the time?" Izumi asks Itachi and Tobi.

"Ya, but they just love each other!" Tobi says.

"Sigh, lovers. They're just cute together"

"Lovers? They're together?" Izumi looks at us in confusion, then I feel my face flush up. "Who else are an idem?"

"Hm…Kiba and Hinata, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei, Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Lee, Hidan and Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara, and—"

"Woa! Okay okay! I get it!" She stops Itachi from his babble about the couples at Camp. "you guys got a lot of…ummm…"

"Gay people?" Tobi says.

Izumi blushes. Izumi doesn't look too comfortable right now, she looks more embarrassed than everything else.

"Hey, lets change the subject and-"

"And these two are together" Itachi points to me and Sasuke. Then Itachi goes up to Kyuubi and wraps around him from behind. "And me and him are together" Itachi smiles big.

Kyuubi blushes from the sudden hug from the back, but doesn't push Itachi off of him. Is this really Kyuubi? He always goes berserk every time Itachi touches him.

"Oh…wow" Izumi looks at us uncomfortable.

"Sorry if this bothers you" I apology.

"Why are you saying sorry? Look, I might be shocked, but it doesn't mean I don't like your relationships" she smiles. "I just didn't expect this; I am still new to this Camp. I don't judge"

I give a sigh of relief and give Izumi a big hug. "Thanks, I am actually still trying to get used to me being gay"

"Were you bi?"

"No! I was straight—"

"Was" Sasuke points out with a smirk.

"Teme!" I cleared my throat and continued "I was straight, but then I met Sasuke, and well…he changed all that. I was confused at first, but I figured it out. Pretty fast by the way. Like in two weeks I knew everything"

"Two weeks?" Izumi's eyes popped out.

"A lot can happen in two weeks." Itachi smirks.

"No kidding" Izumi takes a sip from her soda.

"What is going—Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto-sensei barges in and notices sensei on the floor. Kabuto-sensei is Orochimaru-sensei's "secret" teacher helper. "What the hell happened!" Kabuto-sensei freaks as he tries to help our sensei up.

"My chair…it just snapped on me" Orochimaru-sensei tries to get up.

"Why haven't you helped him!" Kabuto-sensei yells at us.

We all just turn our heads around and look away from our two sensei's. Kabuto-sensei just growls and glares at us and walks out with Orochimaru-sensei.

"You're going to get it now Soda Girl." Hidan laughs.

"Soda Girl?" she looks at Hidan, not liking the nickname.

"Got a problem with the nickname?" Hidan smirks.

"No, just—"

"I like it" Itachi says.

"Me too" Kyuubi says.

"No! I don't want to be called 'Soda Girl'!" Izumi starts to glare, but mostly at Hidan.

"Fine…" Hidan looks the other way. "Soda Girl…" he says with a whisper and a smile on his face.

"Ass!" Izumi takes a big gulp of her soda, crushes it in her hand then throws it at Hidan's head.

"Ow! Bitch!"

"Asshole!" Izumi spats back.

"Slut!"

"Fuck face!"

They glare at each other and just spat curse words at each other.

"Ok! Stop this arguing! You two are giving me a headache!" Kyuubi shouts at them and they shut up right away. "Now! Lets get out of here and go somewhere else!" Kyuubi gets out of Itachi's grasp and starts to leave the class room.

"Lets go Sasuke!" I grab his hands and our stuff and we both start to leave too.

"Let's go Soda Girl!" Hidan wraps his arms around Izumi and drags her along too.

"Hey let me go! And don't call me that!"

"Is it me, or am I getting a feeling we are going to have more arguments and more fights?" I smirk at Sasuke.

"I don't think it's just you" Sasuke grabs my hand and we look back at our arguing Hidan an Izumi.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**Done! Well I don't think I did well. Well I think I can do better! But I don't think so at the same time because I never did a random character in my fanfics :P**

**But I hope you like this chapter my friend (you know who you are ;))**

**And thanks everybody for the support of my Story! You guys are just AMAZING! **

**The next chapter will be all in Kyuubi's POV! So I think you guys will like that!**

**Oh! And tell me if you like Izumi! But don't be too harsh if you don't want her in the story! She will be the only random person!**

**PEASE REVIEW! I MAKE CHAPTERS FASTERS IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS!**


	18. The Heartbreaking Truth! Part 1

**Sorry for updating late! And sorry that this chapter is short! I will try to get a new one up next weekend! **

**~Very important! Please make sure you read the important announcement at the end of this chapter! It's something exciting about this story (I think)~**

**PLASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 18: The Heartbreaking Truth! Part 1**_

~Kyuubi's POV~

"A sister!"

"Haha" Naruto rubs the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Ya, we have an older sister"

"Ya, but we don't talk to her that much" I say.

"What does she do? What's her name? What she look like!" Sakura gets up in Naruto's face.

"Sakura calm down" Naruto laughed at her.

"I'm still surprised you even have another sibling!" Sasuke says nervously to Naruto.

"She has a little of Kyuubi's personality. Meaning, Kyuubi acts like my dad and Naruko acts like my mom. Well she is more nicer then Kyuubi"

"Naruko?" Sasuke raises an eye brow at Naruto and smirks.

I smirk as well "Yup! Her name is Naruko! Tell them why, Naruto" I said his name with a tease.

Naruto sighs. "Naruko has the same scars I do, on her face, so when they saw the same thing on my face, they named me Naruto. The boy version name of Naruko"

"So she is the girl version of you?" Sakura asks.

"She has long blond hair that are in pigtales and has a very girly body and she is very tall" I tell the group "Her and Naruto take after our father's looks and I take after my mom's."

"Wow! I want to meet her!" Ino cheers with Sakura.

"You could!" Naruto smiles.

"Ya...like we said earlier, she found out that we got sent here and now wants to see us." I sigh.

"Are you happy?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Well I haven't seen her for a long time so it would be great to see her again!" Naruto smiles sweetly.

"Same here, but she will be nagging me on how I got Naruto in here"

The bell rings, telling us that lunch is over.

I get up from my seat and grabbed my trash. "Maybe you guys can meet her at the front office." I throw my trash away.

"She will be here tomorrow at 12!" Naruto says happily as he does the same with his trash.

"I definitely want to meet her!" Sasuke and Itachi say in unison.

Naruto chuckles at Sasuke and they both start to walk out while holding hands. I punch Itachi softly and smile at him and then he wraps his arm around my shoulder. The others follow behind as they kept talking about how our older sister is going to be like.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"I thought they wanted to meet her?"

"Sasuke and Itachi had to help a teacher really quick" Naruto says.

"Hm."

We sat here in the front office in silence. There were no adults anywhere. Maybe in the back of the room and just talking with each other. Then Naruto broke the silence by asking a question.

"Do you think she will like Sasuke and Itachi?"

I turn to him see him facing the floor. I see a frown on his face, knowing he was serious.

"I think she will." I lay my head back on the chair and close my eyes. "She likes that gay stuff so there is nothing to worry about"

"You think?"

I turn to Naruto and smile at him. "Of course! This is Naruko, remember?"

Naruto smiles. "You're right!"

We jump when we hear the door open.

"Naruto! Kyuubi!"

Naruto and I get up from our seats and see a tall, slim, long hair blond women, with the same scars on Naruto's cheek.

"Naruko!" Naruto cheers.

"Oh my little brothers!" She ran up to us and glomped us both, hugging us really tight together. "I missed you two troublemakers so much!"

"Naruko…you're hurting us…" Naruto says.

"Sorry!" Naruko lets us go.

We gasp for air. "You're still as strong as ever Naruko" I manage to say.

"Of course!" She shows off her muscles, which doesn't look like she has any, so no wonder they will be surprised that she is strong as hell.

"You're still the same!" Naruto says with a chuckle.

She chuckles as well "Now…" Her face goes serious. "Why can't you two just not fight!"

"Here we go" I roll my eyes.

"Of course 'here we go'! And I am not just going to nag at Kyuubi, Naruto! You're in fault too!" She wags her pointer finger at him.

"Sorry, mom!" Naruto stuck his tongue at her.

"Why you little brat!" She puts him in a head lock and rubs his head hard.

"Ow ow ow! Okay okay! I'm sorry!"

She lets go.

"And what about you?" she glares at me while Naruto is rubbing his head.

"What about me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Not talking back? Not complaining it wasn't your fault?" She also raises an eyebrow.

Before I can say anything Naruto speaks for me. "Because we promised our boyfriends we will behave" Naruto smiles.

"Boyfriends! You're both gay!" She looks at us in shock.

Naruto rubs the back of his head and turns away uncomfortably. "Y-yes…"

Naruko stands there still _very_ shocked. I start to feel uncomfortable on the silence and turned away. And before we knew it, Naruko was hugging us again.

"Aw! You two are so shy! Surprised about Kyuubi though." she let go and smiles at us.

"So you're not bothered!" Naruto asks.

"Of course not! Now tell me! Who are they! Are they cute! Are they handsome! Who tops and who is on bottom! How far have you guys gotten!"

"Naruko!" Naruto and I scream with red faces.

Then we hear the door open and Sasuke and Itachi come in.

"Here they come!" Naruto cheers and runs up to Sasuke and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

I walk up to Itachi and he kisses me on my forehead.

"Naruko we would like you to meet-"

"Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha!"

I look at Naruko "How do you know them?"

I studied her. She was angry. More like furious. She glared at Sasuke and Itachi like they were unwanted people. I look at Sasuke and Itachi and they were both confused and scared.

I turn back to Naruko.

"They're Uchihas!" She snapped.

"So! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me! Naruto they-" she trails off and bites down on her lip.

"Do you know what's going on?" I whisper to Itachi.

He thinks for a second "I think I do…"

I look at him shocked.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looks at Sasuke confused.

Sasuke looks away from him "I'm sorry"

"What's going on here!" I yell, getting impatient of what's going on here.

"Why don't they explain it to you!" she growls.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Naruto yells as well.

Sasuke sighs and frowns at Naruto "We…our family…" he trails off.

"Their family killed our parents." Naruko shouts.

The room goes dead. My head starts to go dizzy.

"W-What…" Naruto turns to look at Sasuke and Itachi. I turn to them as well.

They both look away from us and stand there in silence.

"What does she mean you killed our parents! Itachi!" I start to freak.

"How can you two not know!"

We turn back to Naruko.

"That's why they're at this Camp! The police can't get proof that they did it! Along with their parents! Their parents were in guilt and killed themselves!" Naruko had tears falling down her face.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto starts to walk backwards.

"Naruto I can explain! Its not what you-" Sasuke tries to talk but Naruto kept shaking his head and than he ran out.

"Kyuubi…" Itachi looks at me with a sad face and reaches out for me.

I slap his hands and glared at him. "Go to hell!" and ran out as well.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

Where was I running to? Where was I going? Where am I right now?

I stopped and looked around. I was in the hidden tunnels, but which part? I really didn't care. My head hurts and there's so much shit going through my head I can barely think.

I sit down and lean my head on the dirt wall and tried to breath.

Is this true? Is this happening? They died from a car accident! Everyone told me that! Is there another story to it!

Itachi…

I tried to stop the tears forming in my eyes, but I couldn't help but let them fall. I haven't cried in so long. My chest hurts. Why? Why!

"Why! What's going on!" I raise my knees to my face and hugged them while sobbing…and with this painful pain in my chest.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**Huge cliffhanger! But I promise the next chapter will be up next weekend! If not, then next next week, because this will be a long chapter. There will be a lot of POV's too. Still thinking about if there will be a Naruko POV.**

**VERY IMPORTANT! **

_**There is a poll up on this story! If you have a comment about the poll, please message me! :D its important that you guys vote, so we can know that we are going to do it! **_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**One of the users, Lord Kelvin has been using a program called Redbootton to report stories. The program generates a list of stories that have grammatical errors, are chat type stories and songfics. Now I personally love to write songfics, and I don't want my stories to be reported just because this person doesn't like to read them. They are not allowed to use this type of program (it goes against the ToS) but they still are! There's a group I joined called BlueRebeLs. We are a group that are going to try and stop them. We're trying to get supports. Basically, we're looking for people to tell others and, if they want to, e-mail the admin about them. The admin currently is silent about this. The more people we get, the more they will have to look into it. Hopefully we can stop them before we lose any more authors or stories. This site is free and the rules are clear. They are doing things that are against the rules and they need to be stopped. If you would like to help, you can reply back or you can message blue-eyes27, the person in charge of BlueRebeLs. And if you don't want to help, just let me know. Thanks for reading this!**_

_**Alrye and Killercat**_

_**If you wish to help out please contact us so that we can make a list of people for our resistance, we need to take a stand in order to save our stories! We will also keep in touch with you to update everyone on the situation, so make sure you back up all your stories and start adding people to DocX, we'll be using that as means to get stories to one another to be beta'ed and looked over as well as the letter that we'll be sending the the Admin. We're not giving up without a fight!'**_


	19. The Heartbreaking Truth! Part 2

**WhooHoo! Got it done! Sorry that I didn't update when I said I was! I forgot I had to get ready for anime con, but anime con is over and now here is the next chapter. Hope you like/love it! **

**Btw…HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO UZUMAKI! **

**PELASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 19: **__**The Heartbreaking Truth! Part 2**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Sasuke…?" I start to walk backwards.

"Naruto I can explain! Its not what you-" Sasuke tries to talk but I just kept shaking my head. I couldn't handle this! I ran out.

I didn't know where I was running to, I didn't know where I should go. I just ran.

Was this happening! Was Sasuke really involved in my parent's death! But how! Sasuke...!

I open my eyes to see that I ran to the lake. I must have run into the tunnels and end up at the Sakura tree. I stared at the lake with a blank face and with tears still falling down my face. More tears started coming when I fell to my knees and sobbed.

"Why!" I screamed to myself. I couldn't stop this pain in my chest.

Is this really happening! Is this really true! Everything was going good!

"Please...someone tell me this isn't true!"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

I open my eyes and look up to see a clear night sky. I sat up slowly feeling a headache and to feel my eyes stinging.

"You're finally up"

I jump and see Sasuke sitting next to me and leaning onto the Sakura tree. Right away I glared at him.

"I'm not surprised that you're mad" he looks at me with a blank expression. I look at him deeper but I couldn't read what he was thinking.

"Of course I'm mad! I just found out that the person I loved killed my parents!" I yelled as I stand up.

I see the shot of hurt in his eyes. "Naruto I-"

"What! You didn't do it! You can explain! My older sister was in tears Sasuke! She was telling me and Kyuubi, that our boyfriends killed our parents! And you're trying to explain that it wasn't your fault!" I yell at him in disgust.

"It wasn't!" he stands up. "It wasn't my fault and neither Itachi's!" he glares back at me but I held my glare up. "Naruto! Please! Don't be like everyone else! I was only six, when they blamed me and Itachi!"

"What do you mean blamed!" I yelled confused.

Sasuke sighs and calms down and takes a breath. "Your parents had a big company in Konaha and so did my parents. Your parents and my parents were good friends." Sasuke starts. "Then your parents were going to take over my parents company, my parents were furious and they were going to do anything to keep their company. So my dad had a plan." he looked at the lake. "My dad was going to hire someone to make your parents death an accident. He hired someone to hit them on their way home, but Itachi heard the plan. He told me and I started to freak. I might have been six, but I was very mature for my age to understand, because my dad was very strict."

"Wh-what did you guys do?" I ask, trying to put things together.

"We called your house, but it was busy. We found out that the cops were telling Jiraiya that your parents were in a car accident. Right away we knew we were too late"

I froze.

Sasuke turns to me. "The police found out that it was planned and found out that it was our family's fault." he looked down. "My dad blamed me and Itachi" Sasuke clenched his fists. "The police didn't believe my parents, but my parents were crazy! The really acted like we did it! They honestly thought me and Itachi did it!.. Then they did it."

"Did what?"

He turns to me "they killed themselves"

"They just killed themselves!"

"Yes" he pauses "Itachi and I saw our parent's body on the floor and we didn't know what to do, so we ran off. Years later they found us. They think we killed your parents and we killed our parents. But they had no proof, but they thought we were dangerous, so the only place they think is good for us is Juvie."

I didn't know what to say. Should I believe in Sasuke? He looked serious. His story sounded true. We were silent for a while, still trying to put this all together.

"If you knew about my family then you should have known me when you first saw me when I arrived."

"I did."

"Then why didn't you tell me? I'm still confused! You knew me from the beginning! Why didn't you say anything!"

"When I was five I had seen pictures of you" he smiles. "When I saw your smiling face, I really wanted to meet you. I think it was the same with Itachi when he saw Kyuubi, because he blushed when he saw a picture of him. So when I heard your parents were going to get killed, I had to do something! After, when I didn't make it, I felt so horrible! Later when I got older I wanted to find you and tell you everything, because I heard Jiraiya was the only person in the family who knew about what really happened. I was surprised to hear that your older sister knew too. I never even heard you had a sister. So when I saw you here I was so surprised and was glad to finally see you in person."

"Then why didn't you tell me when you finally saw me!" I glare back at him again.

"Because I fell in love!" he looks at me hurt. "I couldn't tell you! I was starting to go paranoid, thinking that you will hate me! That you wouldn't believe and that I will loose you!"

Now I was more confused. I can hear and feel so much emotion in what he said. "But-did you talk to Itachi? He-"

"We were both thinking the same. We fell in love with you two and now we are scared to loose you two! Please Naruto! Please believe me!"

"I…I don't know…"

I really didn't know what to think. Should I believe in Sasuke?

"I think…"

_**~Viva La Yaoi*~**_

~Kyuubi's POV~

"Stay away from me!" I walk away fast away from him.

"Kyuubi! Please hear me out!" Itachi yells after me as he falls behind.

Itachi reaches from my wrist and tries to pull me close. I try to struggle and get free, but he was too strong.

"How did you even find me!" I yell, still struggling to get free.

"Don't worry about that!"

He pulls me hard, making me loose my balance and was pulled into his arms. "Please Kyuubi! Just hear me out!"

I can hear the begging in his voice as he hugs me tight. It was still great to feel this warmth, but it's wrong. It's so, so wrong.

"You got ten minutes" I growl under my breath.

He looks at me and smiles sweetly.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

~Naruto's POV~

"I think...I think I should talk to Kyuubi about this" I look the other way.

"I understand…"

"I really hope this isn't true Sasuke." I frown and look at him.

Sasuke walks up to me. He stands in front of me, hesitating to hug me. I decided to just hug him. He hesitates to hug back, but did. He squeezes me, like he was afraid I was going to run away.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

~Naruko's POV~

"I want my little brothers out of this Camp!"

"I am sorry Miss Uzumaki, but the closest Juvie in Konaha is this one and the one that has gone burned down" says the one named Tsunade.

"Yes I heard! Can they just leave!"

"Not possible. The court have made them stay here and they must have good behavior and good grades to get out of here or must be 18"

I growl at them.

"Please Miss Uzumaki, I know you do not like the Uchihas but-"

"You're Iruka, right?" I interrupt the man before me.

"Yes I am. I am Naruto and Kyuubi's homeroom teacher. I am also Sasuke and Itachi's as well." he stares down on me.

"Then you should understand! The Uchihas must have been cruel to them! They must be lying to them about loving them! They-"

"Miss Uzumaki!" Iruka snaps at me "Sasuke and Itachi treat them great!"

My eyes go wide from this. The Uchihas treating my brothers great! This is bullshit!

"I must agree with Iruka" the guy with a sick mask says. Think he said his name was Kakashi. "Sasuke and Naruto are in my class. They look very close and that they both show very much love for one another"

"But how can that be! Those Uchiha brats killed our parents! They are murders! They wanted our parents dead and now they're after Naruto and Kyuubi! I want them out! Now!" I yell furiously.

Tsunade slams her hands on the desk "Have you ever thought it wasn't there fault!"

She stands to glare at me. I jump from the sudden action. "Naruko..." she takes a breath and cools down a little. "Sasuke and Itachi are mostly innocent from this crime. There is no proof that they have killed your parents. It was most likely their parents, and you're accusing their kids now! You need to know that they are very likely to be innocent!"

This took me by surprise. I forgot about that. I forgot that it could have been their parents and not them. Their parents yelled at the police saying they did it. I didn't believe their parents. Then when their parents died and the two disappeared, right away I assumed they did it.

"Now I think you should leave, we will allow you to see Naruto and Kyuubi after you calmed down a little" Tsunade says and sits back in her seat and grabs some papers without looking at me.

"But-"

"Go cool down!" She snaps at me without looking up from her work.

I glare at her while Kakashi and Iruka try to lead me out.

When we left Tsunade's room, Kakashi and Iruka lead me into a room with a round table and some chairs. They brought me water to help me cool down. After they left I lay my head on the table.

I didn't expect my visit would turn out like this.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

~Kyuubi's POV~

"Are you fucking serious!" I stand and yell at Itachi while he still sits on the ground.

"Yes! It's really true! Please Kyuubi. I-"

"Shut up! I tell you so many things! But on this...you should have told me!"

"So you believe me!" Itachi stands up.

"I didn't say that" I glare at him.

"I don't want to loose you..." he frowns at me.

"Neither do I, but…how can I think that when this happened! Wait! What about the Tobi guy! He's an Uchiha too!"

"His family helped us hide."

"So Tobi is here, because he helped?"

"Yes, he knew we didn't do it, so his family helped us."

I stand there and stare at him. I'm trying to figure out what to say back, but what am I supposed to say? I can't just forgive him! I need to think about this.

"I...this is still a surprise on me...I really need to think this through... I need to talk to Naruto"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

~Naruto's POV~

The walk back to our cabin was really awkward. We didn't look at each other. We didn't talk to each other. We didn't hold hands.

When we made it to our cabin, Kyuubi and Itachi were inside.

Everything was dead silence. I walked up to Kyuubi and Sasuke walked up to Itachi. I sat on the bed and stared down at the floor.

This room felt awkward.

I hear Kyuubi clear his throat. I look up at him and he ruffles my hair and does a sweet smile at me. It's rare for Kyuubi to do that smile. It was nice though.

Kyuubi then turns to Sasuke and Itachi. They both nod and walked out. When they left, Kyuubi sat on the floor. He then leans his head on my left leg.

"Did Sasuke tell you?" Kyuubi asks.

"Yes. Did Itachi tell you?"

He nods his head.

"Kyuubi...I think I believe in Sasuke. Sasuke's voice and face expression were so true. It was like he was begging! And Sasuke is not that kind of person to beg."

"Same with Itachi... But I don't know. It's still hard to know what the truth is"

"But how will we ever figure out the truth?"

We hear a knock at the door, then Izumi enters.

"Izumi! What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to the office to meet your sister, but no one was there so I came here" she sips her Dr. Pepper.

I chuckle at this. "I have never seen you without your favorite soda. You're addicted to those."

"Ya, I have a problem" she sits across from us. "So what happened? Sasuke and Itachi are sitting at a bench near your cabin and they look gloomy. Did meeting your sister didn't go well?" she takes another sip.

"Yes." Kyuubi said.

"What happened?"

"I don't think we should be telling you, Izumi. It's kind of personal between-"

"Is it about how they got here, because your parent thing?"

Kyuubi and I jump.

"How did you know!" I ask.

"Tobi told me. He trusted me. I am not the kind of person who will tell everyone. I'm only good at giving advises" she takes another sip. "So you guys never knew about the family thing?"

"No, we are still trying figure out if we should believe them or not" Kyuubi says.

"Well to my opinion, I believe them. I think they kept that a secret, because they love you"

"That's what they said, but..." I trail off.

Izumi sighs. "Listen you two. Think over what they have said to you. How did they act when they told you and when you found out?"

I think over what Izumi said. Sasuke's reactions, Sasuke's voice, Sasuke's face expression. All of it looked and sounded like he wants me to trust him. He didn't sound like he didn't talk about my parents like it was nothing. He really wanted me to believe.

"Naruto..."

I look at Kyuubi.

"What do you think?"

I take a while to think about this. "I-"

There was a knock at the door and Iruka comes in. "Naruto, Kyuubi, your sister will be leaving soon. Would you like to see her before she leaves?"

"Yes we would" Kyuubi gets up and starts to walk out.

"Sorry Izumi! I'll talk to you later!" I run out to catch up to Kyuubi.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

When we walk into a room, we see Naruko sitting at the table with water in her hands.

Kyuubi and I sit across from her. She stared at us, then she stared down at her cup of water. She looked guilty.

I break the silence. "What do you think happened? What do you really feel about what happened?" I ask her suddenly, wanting to get answers now.

She flinched from the sudden question. It took her awhile to reply, when she did, she looked at us with a serious face.

"I thought they did it. After their parents died, I thought it was them right away! I hated their parents so much, for what they have done! When they were gone..." she trails off.

"You thought it was Sasuke and Itachi who did it" Kyuubi says.

She shakes her head. "That's what I thought."

I look at her confused. "What do you mean 'that's what you thought?'"

"Tsunade yelled at me and brought me to my senses. She... I..." she stops not knowing what to say.

"Naruko...Naruto and I heard what happened."

Naruko stares at us. She looks so tiered, more like she hasn't slept for days. I can tell she is going through a lot of stress right now.

"And we thought about it. We got our answer, but..."

"We want to hear your side." Kyuubi says.

She lowers her head down again and then took another sip of her water. After her drink she told us her side of the story. It was basically what Sasuke told me.

"When they disappeared…I blamed them!" Naruko's voice starts to get a little higher. "They had to do it since they disappeared!"

"But-"

She puts a hand up, telling me to hold on. I shut my mouth and let her finish.

"Then Tsunade made me think... They could have been scared and ran off. They were very young back then. It made me think for a while. I was young too, so I wasn't thinking straight. I had so much anger, that I was blaming them."

She looks down at the table and frowns.

After few minutes of silence, Kyuubi sighs.

"I believe them"

Naruko raises her head and stares at him.

I take a heavy breath in and then let it out to tell my answer. "I believe them too"

"Now why do you do?" she asks us both.

"Their reactions, their expressions" Kyuubi says.

"Sasuke was begging for me to believe him. You can tell he wasn't faking or lying."

"Same with Itachi." Kyuubi crosses his arms.

"Naruko, I think and I know they are innocent. I think you do too." I tell her.

"Naruto…you can be right and you can be wrong" Naruko stands up and closes her eyes. She lifts up her water and splashes the rest in her face.

"Naruko!" I yell in surprise.

Kyuubi and I stand up.

She smiles. "I needed a wake up call! I am blaming people who shouldn't be blamed!" she walks up to us and gives us a hug.

"So you believe that they are innocent?" I ask.

She lets us go "I am not for sure yet, but if you two believe that they are innocent then I will agree" she grips our shoulders hard and gave us a creepy smile "But if they are lying about being innocent and the love they give you. You two better tell me and I will make sure _'their' _death was an accident!" she smiles sweetly now. "Understood?"

"Y-Yes!" Kyuubi and I stuttered.

"Good!" She lets go of us. "Can you do me a favor you two?"

"Sure" Kyuubi says.

"Can you apologize to the Uchi—Sasuke and Itachi for me"

Kyuubi and I smile. "Will do!" We both say.

She smiles and kisses us on the forehead. Kyuubi tried to escape the kiss, but Naruko got to him. I laughed at him and he punched my arm.

Naruko laughs. "Well I guess I should go! I will visit you guys later! Behave!" She points her finger at us like a mom.

I chuckle. "We got it!"

"Bye Naruko" Kyuubi says.

"Bye!" she gave us one more hug and left.

When she left Izumi walks in. "I guess everything went well" she smiles then drinks her soda.

"Yep!" I smile big.

"You have a problem" Kyuubi says.

"What? I didn't eavesdrop, I—"

"I'm talking about the soda" he smirks.

"Oh, and? I love soda!"

"What ever" Kyuubi rubs her head. "Soda girl!" Kyuubi walks out the room.

"Hey!" she runs after him. "You are sounding like Hidan now!"

"Don't you two start fighting!" I ran out the hallway, but instead of meeting them, I bump into- "Sasuke?"

"Naruto…" he looked nervous. "How was talking to your sister?"

I hold in my smile from his nervous-ness "It went…good you can say."

"That's good to hear."

I clear my throat "Can we talk?" I ask.

"S-sure!"

"But not here" I grab his hand and smile. "Let's go to the lake."

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**I hope you guys liked it! To me, it was difficult to make this chapter. Making all the POV was hard! But I…hope you guys were satisfied! **

**There might be Lemon in the next chapter! (Like 99% sure there will be Lemon)  
**

**I hope you guys voted on the poll! Because after this chapter I will tell you guys what we are going to do! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Moving On

**Last Chapter!**

**I know, I know….WHERE THE HELL WAS I! **

**Sorry for the late update guys… More info at the end. **

**(no Beta :P)**

**PELASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 20: Moving On**_

~Naruto's POV~

Sasuke and I sit next to the Sakura tree and watch the lake.

"Before you say anything, I-"

"I believe you" I interrupt him and looked at him with a gentle smile.

His eyes go wide. "Really?" he asks.

"Yes." I look back at the lake. "Kyuubi and I thought about it and you both seemed to be telling the truth. Naruko is still confused, but she thinks you two didn't do it, and-"

I get interrupted from Sasuke hugging me.

"Thank goodness! I really thought I lost you!"

I hugged him back and buried my face into his shoulders and realized I was sitting on his lap, with my legs on either side of his hips. "Same here" I move back and kissed his forehead.

Sasuke looks at me and kisses me sweetly. I wrap around his neck. "But tell me"

Sasuke looks at me confused. "Tell you what?"

"How did you feel when you saw me in your cabin on my first day?" I smirk at him.

He chuckles and smirks at me too. "I was in shock and just really happy that, I didn't know how to feel."

"So you kissed me?" I raise an eyebrow and made my smirk wider.

"And? I couldn't help myself."

I kiss him. "How did I end up falling for a Teme like you?" I chuckle.

"Maybe it's my good looks" He smirks.

I giggle at his sarcasm. "You wish Teme!" I kiss him.

"Then how did I fall for a Dobe like you?" he raises an eyebrow, still having that smirk on his face.

"I don't know," I smirk back at him. "Maybe it's because of _my_ good looks."

He chuckles at my remark and kisses me. "Dobe" he says between kisses.

"Teme" I say back through kisses as well.

We make our kiss deeper, exploring each others mouths. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my hips and pulls me closer. Our hips made contact and I couldn't help but make a soft moan in the kiss. We break the kiss.

~Kyuubi POV~

I smile as I walk back to my cabin. When I opened the door, I was pleased that Itachi was in the room, alone.

"Kyuubi!" Itachi stood up from his bed.

I pushed him back down on his bed. I sigh. "Is there anymore secrets you're hiding from me?"

He looked at me confused, but answered "No."

"Good!" I sit on his lap and gave him a kiss on his lips. He froze.

"Kyuubi?" Itachi looks at me with wide eyes.

"If you ever hide something big like this to me again, I will not forgive you again!" I glare at him.

He still looks at me shock, but then he puts a big smile on. "Again! Kyuubi! Does it mean you forgive me?"

I blush lightly. "Don't make me say it again!"

Itachi smile gets bigger and kisses me. I kiss back. "I love you" he whispers in my ear.

I chuckle. "I…love you too."

I feel Itachi jump a little and hugs me tight. I hug him back.

He looks at me with passion in his eyes, with so much care. I couldn't help but chuckle and give him another kiss. He was surprised that I kissed him on my own, again. He was more surprised when I made the kiss deep. Hell! I am surprising myself.

~Naruto's POV~

"Fuck! S-Sasuke, Ah!" I clench the grass. "Stop! I'm ready!"

"Just a little more" Sasuke stretches me more.

"Ngh…Sasuke! Please!" I turn my head around at him.

He smirks and pulls his fingers out. My arms were shaking and then I couldn't hold my weight anymore. I dropped on my elbows, with my ass still in the air.

"Don't complain then" He smirks.

I arch my back as he slowly slides in me. He went in slowly for me, but I couldn't take it and pushed back, making him go all in. I screamed in pleasure when he hit my prostate. Sasuke groaned from the sudden thrust.

He didn't wait until I got use to him, and started to thrust. I clench the grass and screamed in pleasure, calling his name over and over again.

I don't know how long I can take it.

Sasuke pulled out, turned me around and slammed back in me. I wrap around his neck and screamed in pleasure.

~Kyuubi's POV~

"Ah! Fuck!" I clench around his neck, trying to relax and get use to his size.

"Just tell me when to move." Itachi says.

I relaxed more, trying to feel comfortable. I felt like I was going to rip. I breathed and relaxed more. Soon, I felt like I was ready and couldn't take it anymore. I start moving my hips. He took the hint and started to do steady thrusting. I couldn't help but thrust back, hoping he would find that spot that made me screamed before when he used his fingers.

He started to speed up and go deeper. He groaned as I started to claw his back.

"Ah!" I arched my back and screamed in his ear in pleasure as he finally hit that bundle of nerves. I start to shake, wishing he does it again.

"You really love that?" Itachi chuckles, missing that nerve on purpose.

"Ngh…Shut up, ah, and do that again!" I glare at him.

He does another chuckle and hits that sweet spot again and again.

"Ah! Ngh!" I screamed.

His thrust speeds up and so did my hips. If he keeps hitting that spot, I'm going to cum.

~Naruto's POV~

"Sasuke! I'm going to cum!" I scream.

He groans and grabs my leaking cock and starts pumping. I wrapped around his neck tight and screamed his name as I cam in his hand and on our chest. Sasuke then cam inside of me shortly after.

He pulls out and lays next to me, both of us trying to catch our breaths from our after glows. When I got my breathing controlled I cuddle close to Sasuke. Sasuke pulled me close, feeling a smile on top of my head.

I smile and hugged him close. "I love you Sasuke." I hug him tight.

He hugs me tight as well "I love you too Naruto."

~Kyuubi's POV~

"Ah!" I scream as I cum on our stomachs and Itachi cums insides me.

He falls on my chest, both of us trying to catch our breath from the afterglow.

"Asshole. You cam inside me" I push him off.

He chuckles and slides out. I flinch from the feeling.

"Couldn't help myself" he pulls me close and kisses my forehead.

"Whatever, I need a shower" I push him away to get up, but then I feel this sharp pain in my lower back.

"Want me to help you?"

"I'm not a kid." I stand up, but couldn't hide the pain.

"Guess I was too good." he smirks.

I flip him off and walked inside the small bathroom and turned on the water.

"I'll wash you back, maybe your whole body if you're still sore." I hear him enter, and couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Whatever" I say, without looking at him.

He wraps around my chest and kisses my head. I turn up to him and kiss him.

_Two years later_

~Naruto's POV~

After I told Sasuke I forgiven him and we made up, everything has been great!

Itachi and Kyuubi have been closer than ever, always sneaking out to be together. Caught them once when Kyuubi acted like a slut, so that scar me for life. But still, I'm happy for them.

Later on, the gang, including the Akastsuki, decided to help each other out to help us get good behavior and help each other with school so we can get out already. And we did.

We all have made it out and we all went to a public school. Konaha High. Some were already 18 and are living on their own and going to college. Like my brother and Itachi. Who are living together happily.

The rest of us got out of high school early or some just were too smart and started college right away. The camp did go overboard with the learning.

Sasuke and I live together now (which we live in the neighborhood with our brothers). Working together in college and working together for our future. Living as happily we could ever be. Of course, Naruko drops by to check up on us. She trust Itachi and Sasuke, but she just can't keep her guard up.

And our delinquent side? Well, camp couldn't change us, it only made us smarter. Smarter for us to not get caught again.

End

**Sucky ending, I know! **

**I have been so busy for months and had family problems! Never got to get the computer. I have been working on cosplay and trying to move out of my parents place so I can get ready for college in the fall next year. If you have been following me on my DA (DA:TheYaoiFreakChick) then you know what's been going on for the past couple months.**

**My writing has gotten way better! (this chapter is not one of my better)And I am planning to re-write this! After I have re-written this story, I am taking this story down and uploading 1-2 chapters every day. It mostly likely will be longer and more shocking stuff to happen. Because I got more ideas. So I hope you are all okay with that.**

**SO… thank you for reading my crappy story! Haha! REVIEW! **

**PS. If you watch Durarara, then I will be uploading some Shizaya (ShizuoXIzaya)**


	21. moving

I am moving my fanfics to another website!

I don't like how this website is now and how it just deletes people's fanfics for no reason. One of my fanfics got deleted. I am going to re-write and upload them on my DA and Archive of my Own and then maybe Live Journal (except for my DRRR fanfics).

The username on Archive of my Own is the same as my username. A link will be on my profile.

Fanfics will be up this week and yes I will be finally uploading my Naruto fanfics!


End file.
